


Crushed by the moving boxes

by peachykiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Bartenders, Boys In Love, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, IM REALLY BAD WITH TAGS BUT UHM SAD STUFF THAT HURTS I GUESS, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor OC Death, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, Veterinary Clinic, and iwaoi bcs im a simp for them, just asanoya and daisuga being super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykiwi/pseuds/peachykiwi
Summary: Asahi was having a lovely sunday off, that was until there was a loud crash from outside his door. When he opened the door he was met with moving boxes and a man who was concerned.Asahi didn't know how his life could turn around in a huge way after he got a new neighbor in his apartment complex.Little did he know, being crushed by moving boxes as their first meeting would be the best he ever had.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, its mostly asanoya and daisuga as main ship
Comments: 57
Kudos: 119





	1. A good first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> AHH I'm really excited to finally make this a fanfic! I finally have some time to write! I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! Let me know what you guys think of it! I'll try to post as frequent as I can. I will not leave this fanfic go until I finished it! :D  
> Have a wonderful day <3

It was a normal Sunday afternoon as Asahi was on his couch watching his favorite TV-show. He was happy he finally got a day off from the vet. He didn’t have any nightshifts for a week which he was glad for.

As he was watching the TV-show he heard some voices from outside his apartment door, they were talking a little loud, but he didn’t mind. That was until he heard a loud crash from outside his door that made him jump and drop his nacho’s on the ground. Great.

He stood up and wiped his shirt as he went to his door wanting to see what caused the loud crash. He heard some soft laughter from behind his door before he opened it. As he opened the door some boxes fell in his house as he was taken back from it and fell on the ground with some boxes on top of him. “ow..” he said as he pushed the boxes off of him. “Oh shit! Are you okay!? I’m sorry I didn’t realize someone was home! Ryuu you dumbass!” Asahi heard from behind the boxes. As the boxes were off of him he stood up and was faced with a smaller man with stuck up hair and a part of his hair bleached that fell in front of his face. “It’s fine, don’t worry.. I’m not hurt” Asahi said with a slight smile. The man laughed softly as he grabbed a box and almost fell again when he tried to step away but was met with a box to his feet.

As the man put the boxes in the hallway he looked up at Asahi again. “I guess this is a good ‘meeting your new neighbor for the first time’ isn’t it?” The smaller man let out a chuckle. “The name’s Nishinoya Yuu, nice to meet you!” Nishinoya stuck out his hand for a handshake. Asahi grabbed his hand and shook it “Asahi Azumane. And I say it was a pleasant meeting, only my carpet is now covered in nacho’s” Asahi chuckled as he let go of his hand. “OH I’m sorry! Can I make it up to you? I’ll make it up to you! I’ll make dinner! Or buy you coffee! Or-“ “You don’t have to make it up, it was just me being clumsy” Asahi chuckled at the highly energetic man. “Yuu! Hurry your ass up I wanna unpack and do nothing!” He heard the other man yell as Nishinoya turned around. “Shut up Ryuu!! I’m coming!”

They were loud. “Well, I’ll see you some other day Asahi-san!” Nishinoya waved at him and he waved back. Nishinoya closed the door behind him as Asahi let out an exhale he didn’t know he was holding. Asahi went back to the living room and cleaned the mess he made with his snacks. As he sat down on his couch he grabbed his phone and decided to text Suga.

Asahi

_Got a new neighbor today, meeting went great.. (_ _ﾟ_ _,__ _ゝﾟ_ _)_

Sugar mom

_Doesn’t sound good lol_

Asahi

_Didn’t say it wasn’t good, it was.. weird??_

Sugar mom

_Please explain Asahi I’m confused dear_

Asahi

_Well, I was just watching TV, and suddenly there was this crash outside of my door. I open the door and I’m crushed with boxes and then I met my neighbor lol_

Sugar mom

_Interesting meeting for sure hahah_

Sugar mom

_Is he cute? (_ _ﾉ_ _◕_ _ヮ_ _◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_

Asahi

_Suga!!_

Sugar mom

_What? Can’t a man dream like about meeting someone handsome_ _(n˘v˘•)¬_

Asahi

_If you finally ask Daichi out on a date, maybe you have the ‘man of your dreams’ to yourself_

Sugar mom

_Touché._

Asahi

_Anyway, I will come by the vet quickly, I think I forgot something_

Sugar mom

_Yeah you did, your forgot your iPad ;P_

Asahi

_I’ll come by asap_

Sugar mom

_Love you xoxoxo_

As Asahi grabbed his bag and keys, he went out and avoided being tripped by the boxes again. He walked out of the apartment and decided to walk to the vet, the sun was shining and it was a comfortable temperature.

When he arrived at the vet he saw his favorite customers inside as he walked in his workplace. By customer he meant the pets the owners own. “Asahi! We missed you on your day off” Yamaguchi said as he smiled and gave him a quick handshake. Yamaguchi had this lovely dog named Cookie, and she is the nicest dog he has ever met. “Yeah sorry.. I really wanted a day off after a few days so Suga took it from me” Asahi smiled and gave Cookie a few head pats.

What Asahi meant with Cookie being his favorite, was meant for her other owner. Tsukishima. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have been together since high school, even years later he gave him a vibe that sent chills down his spine. “Tadashi, she can come in” Tsukishima said from behind him, he jumped slightly from his voice behind him as he felt a hand pat his back. 

“Long time no see Asahi-san.” Asahi gave him a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah I know.. I’m glad I got to see Cookie again too, been a while since I last seen the three of you” He smiled and had a small conversation with them before slipping in the back.

Five minutes after searching for his iPad, Suga came in and leapt towards him to give him a hug. “Asahiiii.. Today is so horrible and so long..” Suga whined as he slipped off him and pouted. “I wish I could help you Suga, but sadly you took this shift from me” Asahi let out a chuckle. As he turned around again to look for his iPad, Suga held it in front of him as he gave it to Asahi. “True that.. And you know who came by? DAICHI! God that man is going to kiilll meeeee.. He’s so handsome.. and sweet..” Asahi laughed as Suga sat in the chair and let him droop in the chair.

“And for what reason was mister policeman here?” “None in particular..” “So?” “…So he came to see me on his break to talk to me..” Suga groaned and slammed his head on the table in front of him. “I’m in way too deep..” “Let me know when you two finally go on a date” Asahi smiled and grabbed his iPad and coat. He said his goodbye to Suga and went to the store before going back to his apartment.

As Asahi arrived to his apartment again, he sighed and out the groceries away. He flopped down on the couch and looked at the time before he heard another loud crash from his new neighbor with loud laughing followed by the crash. Asahi groaned and sat up, wrapping himself in a blanket and decided to watch some Netflix.

As it was around dinner time, he had his ramen in front of him as he got a call from Suga. “Hello?” “Asahi! I need your help at the vet right now! It’s beanie and she had such a horrible accident!!” Asahi choked on his food as he immediately stood up, letting the chair fall. “On my way.”

Asahi normally was a really nervous person, not when it came to operations and working with animals. It was like a switch flipped when there was something with animals. As he ran out of his apartment while grabbing his keys he sprinted down the halls to his car. He got in his car and quickly drove to the vet.

As Noya and Tanaka saw Asahi run into his car from outside they both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

After Asahi and Suga successfully saved the cat who’s owners were Kuroo and Kenma, he let out a defeated sigh as his clothing was covered in blood from the operation. Kenma was crying as Kuroo tried to calm him down in the living room. Asahi came out and wiped some excess blood on his hand on his shirt, it was ruined anyway.

“Asahi..! I-is beanie-“ “She’ll be fine. The operation went well.. We just need her here for a week or less to see how she recovers.” Kenma let out a sob and Kuroo a loud sigh “We’ll keep you updated through text how she’s doing” Suga said as he came and stand next to Asahi with a bright smile as he was also covered in blood. “Thank you..” Kuroo said as he shed a few tears too.

As Asahi got out of his car at his apartment complex again, he sighed and rubbed his temples. Those 4 hours of an operation was **hell**. He really thought Beanie wouldn’t make it, but she’ll be okay.

Asahi walked up the stairs to his floor and yawned. It was now 10pm and he missed dinner. He was hungry, tired, and covered in blood. Great way to end the day.

As he walked to his door, he saw Nishinoya walk out of his apartment and gasped. Asahi let out a small chuckle, it was the normal reaction he had gotten from a few other neighbors when he came home covered in blood from his operation. “I’m fine if you’re wondering, I just had a tough operation that was really urgent and went on for 4 hours..” Asahi saw Nishinoya relax a bit and chuckle softly. “Glad you’re fine! Just a bit weird seeing your new neighbor come home at 10pm covered in blood.” Asahi let out a soft laugh “I can imagine.. I’d like to talk more, but I still need to have dinner. I took one bite and had to rush to the vet..” Nishinoya let out a chuckle. “You’re coming from work, and I am going to work! Have a nice dinner Asahi-san!” “Goodluck working Nishinoya” “Call me Noya” Nis- … Noya gave him a smile brighter then the sun before be skipped past him to the elevator.

Asahi smiled and went inside his apartment. As he stepped in the shower the second he got in his apartment, he still had the smile stuck on his face. Asahi got out of the shower with a sigh as he made another pack of instant ramen. He had his dinner and went to bed immediately. Before he fell asleep he got a text from Suga. “Man.. just as I’m about to fall asleep..”

Sugar mom

_Kuroo and Kenma want to treat us soon for saving Beanie.. And since we’ll have a day off soon together, want to go next Friday? We can maybe even grab a drink at a bar_

Asahi

_Don’t you have work Saturday?_

Sugar mom

_Yes.. but I can handle it! Don’t you worry about me :P_

Asahi

_Sounds good to me_

Asahi smiled and put his phone down and closed his eyes. He’s glad he could save the lives of animals with Suga. They’ve been friends for years, so it’s comforting to have a friend by your side during those moments. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi was having a lovely sunday off, that was until there was a loud crash from outside his door. When he opened the door he was met with moving boxes and a man who was concerned.  
> Asahi didn't know how his life could turn around in a huge way after he got a new neighbor in his apartment complex.  
> Little did he know, being crushed by moving boxes as their first meeting would be the best he ever had.

As Noya set down the last box in his living room he sighed. Tanaka had already left for work an hour ago. Luckily, he convinced his manger Kiyoko that he could roll in an hour later than planned. It was a rough day trying to get all the boxes in his new apartment, but luckily Tanaka helped him for a few hours.

And besides, he already got to ‘meet’ his neighbor. He still felt sorry for half crushing his neighbor that looked like a giant next to him. He seemed really sweet.

Noya grabbed his bag to go to his work. He was a bartender and he absolutely loved his work. Mixing drinks and just talking with Tanaka, he had a fun and socially active job. As he walked out of his apartment at 10pm he was faced with.. a.. very bloody Asahi. His eyes widened as his mouth fell open. He heard Asahi chuckle as he explained the situation. Noya felt himself relax and laugh softly “Glad you’re fine! Just a bit weird seeing your new neighbor come home at 10pm covered in blood.” He said as he saw Asahi smile again. He felt himself smile as he said he had to go to his work and quickly went to the elevator as the smile he got from talking to Asahi was kept on his face.

That was until he walked in the bar, seeing Tanaka and some random drunk guy having a verbal fight. “I sjus wanna talk to the pretty manager.. you sthupid baldie..!” And Tanaka was hit. Noya dropped his bag and grabbed the foot taller guy by his collar and threw him out of the bar. “Go piss off and search a fight somewhere else you fuckhead! Learn some god damn manners!”

Noya closed to door on him as he saw Tanaka was being helped by Tsukishima, the co-manager. “Man Tanaka, are you okay!? That was a heavy punch!” Noya said as he saw Tanaka look up and groaned as he thanked Tsukishima. “I guess.. I need some ice..” Noya helped him to the back as he sat him down and grabbed some ice wrapped in a towel and held it against his cheeks as he hisses. “Man.. If only I was here earlier.. I just got caught up talking to Asahi-san for a few minutes” Tanaka looked at Noya as he sat back and smiled slightly as Kiyoko nodded at Noya that he was there.

“How did you run into him?” Tanaka asked as he looked at him. “He was coming back from work, he was covered, and when I say covered I mean COVERED in blood! he apparently had an urgent operation” Noya said as he grabbed some liquor that needed a refill. “Oh, sounds interesting.. seeing your neighbor come back in the evening covered in blood” “THAT’S WHAT I SAID TOO BRO!” Noya laughed and high fived Tanaka as he grabbed the liquor bottles. “I’ll be in the front, take your time dude” “Thanks bro” Tanaka gave him a small smile before he went to the front and placed the full bottles behind the almost empty bottles.

As 2am came around the corner, he sighed and closed to bar. Tanaka had left early, and he closed the bar with Tsukishima. “So, heard your neighbor was covered in blood.. Was it Asahi?” Noya looked up from behind the bar as Tsukishima was sitting on a bar stool. “How did you know?” Tsukishima gave him that sly grin he always did when Tsukishima surprised someone. Bastard. “I’ve known Asahi since high school, used to be in the same classes a lot. He works at a vet. And Sugawara, his colleague told me about their day” Noya was in shock “How di yo-“ “I knew because your address is also the same as him, it isn’t difficult putting the pieces together” Tsukishima got up and helped Noya clean the rest of the bar.

As they got outside Noya shivered slightly and said his goodbye to Tsukishima. And of course, the bastard knew who he was. He basically knew everyone.

As Noya got inside his apartment again he sighed softly and looked at the mess he still had to clean up. He groaned and went to the couch Tanaka and he had luckily already set up. He flopped down on the couch as he grabbed a blanket and rolled himself in it and went to sleep.

The next morning, he was woken up by the sunlight that shone directly in his eyes. Noya sat up immediately and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He texted Tanaka, asking if he was okay after last night and got up. He made himself breakfast before digging in his boxes, sorting everything out.

By the time he was halfway done, it was already evening. He grabbed his phone and ordered takeout, too lazy to cook for himself as his kitchen was the place where all the full and empty boxes stood. Noya sat on the couch again as he heard something crash in his neighbors’ apartment, followed by a ‘shit’. Noya chuckled to himself as he saw Asahi just saying shit to himself as he dropped something.

… Should he still apologize from yesterday? The boxes still kind of crushed him.. Noya sighed and sprang up when the doorbell rang. He took the food and sat down at the table as he began to eat his pizza. He hummed in satisfaction as he took his first bite with a smile. It was good pizza.

After almost a full week of eat, sleep, unpack, work, repeat, he was finally done. Noya groaned and laid in de middle of the room, he was exhausted. He had finally unpacked and decorated his whole apartment. Moving wasn’t Noya’s favorite thing but decorating it the way he wants to be. As he sat up he heard a doorbell ring, he was a little confused because he didn’t order anything, right?

As Noya opened the door, he was greeted by the giant he had once crushed a week ago. Asahi gave him a shy smile, which made him smile even brighter. “Hey.. um.. I figured you’d be done moving by now.. but I wanted to give you a small welcoming gift to this apartment complex, even though I’m your only neighbor.. since.. you live in the corner..” Asahi wandered off and Noya smiled, it was kind of cute.

“That’s super sweet of you! I’ll put it somewhere I can see it!” Noya smiled and took the little cat that’s waving its paw from Asahi and smiled. “Thank you so much! Man, I still feel bad for crushing you underneath the now empty boxes.. and here you are just giving me things now too!? … Have you had dinner yet?” “No, bu-“ “I’m treating to dinner to your liking! No but’s! Only asses! Now come in and tell me what you want Asahi-san” Noya saw that Asahi was taken back, but he still walked in his apartment.

As Asahi sat down Noya went to the kitchen to grab them both a glass of water. When he got in his living room he saw Asahi took a seat on the couch. “Really like the way you decorated the place” Asahi said with a smile as he took the glass from Noya. “Thanks! Took me a week to fully finish it!” Noya sat down on the other end of the couch and smiled at him as he grabbed his phone

“So, what do you want? It’s my treat!” Noya sat up as Asahi rubbed the back of his neck. “U-uh.. Maybe some Tonkotsu Ramen? It’s my favorite” Asahi smiled slightly as he sat a bit more relaxed. “Of course!” Noya ordered it for the both of them from the best ramen place he knew. After he put his phone down he looked at Asahi and smiled at him. “So, what do you do for work?”

“I’m a veterinarian.. and you?” Noya could see the man was a tad bit nervous. “I’m a bartender! I have always worked there since I was.. 18? I’m 24 now, but that friend that was with me, Tanaka Ryuu, also works there, that’s how we met! And then I met the co-manager. I don’t think he likes me, but he rarely likes anyone beside his boyfriend.. His name is Tsukishima” Noya smiled at him as Asahi look up. “You work with Tsukishima? Man good luck..” Asahi chuckled softly as Noya laughed. “I went to high school with him and Yamaguchi, I still can’t read that guy.. I do love cookie, their dog.” Asahi smiled and took a sip of water. “He can be such a dick! Always making me clean up and stuff.. man, how the hell did you survive high school with him!?” Noya was laughing and Asahi let out a small laugh as well. “You don’t wanna know”

After dinner had arrives, they had talked about their lives, from high school, to work, even relationships. They had a lot of laughs. It felt natural to talk to each other.

As dinner was over, Noya cleaned up and saw Asahi stand up from the couch when he came back. “I’ll have to leave, don’t want to go to bed too late. Have to work tomorrow again.” Asahi looked up with a slight smile. Noya smiled back and nodded. “Understandable! I had a really fun evening Asahi-san.. Uh.. do you maybe want to come over again soon? I really like hanging out and shit talking.. And serious talk of course! You’re just fun to be with!” Noya smiled as he felt himself blabbering as his face turned a light shade of pink. “Sure, I’ll give you a text” Right they exchanged numbers. “Right! Have a good night Asahi-san!” Asahi smiled and opened the door. “Have a goodnight Noya” Asahi gave him a quick little wave before closing the door.

Rolling thunder

_BRO I just had dinner with Asahi, aka my neighbor, MANNN he’s super nice_

Rolling thunder

_AND INSECURE!! HOW CAN **HE** BE INSECURE!? HE’S SMART, TALENTED, GOOD LOOKING_

Rolling thunder

_???_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_BRO!!_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_I’m kidding! But I’m glad it went well bro!_

Rolling thunder

_It was so much fun! We talked about our lives and just,,, ahh,, he’s so sweet ☼.☼_

Rolling thunder

_We’re going to hang out soon again! :D_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_AYY DING DING YA GOT YERSELF A NEW FRIEND WOO_

Noya smiled and laughed at his hyper best friends’ texts. He told him he was tired and was going to bed soon. He wanted to sleep off the whole evening from the moving. But then Asahi decided to join. He even felt more energetic after he joined him, even though he was exhausted from the whole moving part. Noya got ready for bed and got himself under the covers as he smiled while he closed his eyes. He really enjoyed Asahi’s company.

-

When Asahi unlocked his front door, he hung up his coat with a small smile and stretched his body. He relaxed and took off his shirt and threw it in the laundry. He was desperate of a shower. As Asahi opened the bathroom door to take a shower he heard his phone ring. He groaned as he walked back to the living room where he had put his phone. “Hello?” He said as he picked up, not bothering to look who it was, he was too tired for more social interaction. “Asahi my man!” why did he have to call..

“Hello Kuroo-san, what is up? I was about to take a shower and head off to bed..” He said as he took a seat on the couch with his head in his free hand. “Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t realize it was this late already. Excuse!” Asahi gave a weak smile and told him it wasn’t a problem.

“I guess you already heard from Suga, but Kenma and I wanted to treat you two to dinner for saving Beanie. I know it’s your job, you know, saving animals and stuff. But Beanie means a lot to us and we didn’t think she would survive if it wasn’t for you two..” He heard Kuroo clear his throat, he guessed he was getting emotional again because of the horrifying image that was Beanie.

“So, Suga told me you two both have to day off on Friday, Kenma and I will just adjust to your schedules so we can take you two for dinner, maybe grab a drink at a bar” He just heard Kuroo’s smile through the phone. Asahi chuckled softly and let out a soft sigh. “Sure thing, Friday sounds good to me. Now let me shower and sleep”

“Sure bud! Till Fridaayyyayyy!” as Kuroo hung up Asahi let out a soft chuckle and shook his head slightly. He had met Kuroo and Kenma through Tsukishima, they apparently met when Kuroo had to give a class with Yamaguchi about science. The kids were excited to see how energy was being made through certain types of object.

Yamaguchi was a kindergarten teacher and he absolutely loved his job. He sometimes asked his friends to help give him a class if it was the same subject as their jobs.

Although Asahi had to play Jesus a few years ago in a play they did. Which is, not the same subject as his job. Yamaguchi had just told him ‘it was for good research purposes’ and gave him clothes (which was just a blanket by the way), and he had to stand there as if he was Jesus Christ himself. He was still glad he could help him.

Obviously, the kids loved him and his long hair.

Asahi got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and went to his bed immediately. As he laid down in bed and cuddled up in the blankets, he sighed softly and closed his eyes.

Sometimes Asahi wondered how everyone of his friends found someone they really liked, to the point they got a relationship. It made him insecure. Of course, he already had his first kiss and did other things, but that was cut off shortly because he probably wasn’t good enough for the person he was with.

He was happy for all his friends that were in a happy relationship, but in moments like these, he missed having one himself. He wishes he could cuddle up with someone and fall asleep together. He hadn’t been on a date for years.

After Asahi’s last relationship, he was too scared to go on dates. Even though Suga tried to get him out more often, but he really wasn’t up for more rejections. Even Tsukishima tried to help him with going out more.

Asahi sighed and rolled over in his bed and let out a soft sigh as he finally began to fall asleep.

-

The next morning Asahi stood up and rubbed his eyes because the sun shone in his eyes before getting up. Today was going to be a relaxed day at work, he only had a few checkups and people who needed a refill of medication.

Asahi walked into his empty living room and looked around for where he left his work shirt. As he found it, he put it on and got ready for work. He put his hair in a low bun and brushed his teeth. He quickly made some breakfast and lunch. He decided to go to work a few minutes earlier so he could see what Suga left him.

As Asahi grabbed his bag, he heard that his phone got a notification. He sighed and grabbed his phone and just went out to work, not bothering with the message until he was at work. He stepped inside the elevator as he got another notification. …and another. Asahi groaned and took his phone out his pocket and looked who kept messaging him.

As he saw the person who kept sending messages he smiled slightly with a chuckle. It was Noya who just woke up

Noya

_Asahi-san! Goooodddmornign!_

Noya

_Morning*_

Noya

_I hope you slept well! Have a great day! Had fun yesterday_

Noya

_Hope you did too!_

Noya

_At least that’s what I assume_

Noya

_Omg ur probs at work rn IM SORRY_

Asahi laughed at the energy this man had at this hour, he wondered if he was just someone who had loads of energy 24/7. He probably does. Asahi got in the car and decided to text back before driving to his work.

Asahi

_Morning Noya_

Asahi

_I slept good thank you, and I hope you’ll have a good day too. I also had fun yesterday :) you assumed good hahah_

Asahi

_And I was just heading to work right now, don’t worry_

Noya

_Okay okay good to hear!_

Noya

_So uhm, would you maybe like to do something together again soon?_

Noya

_I just really enjoyed your company!_

Noya

_Like maybe a movie?? Or we can eat dinner together again! I can cook! :D_

Asahi

_Sure, I’d like that :)_

Asahi

_I don’t mind anything, really. Everything is fine by me_

Asahi

_If you say you can cook, we can just watch a movie with your dinner?_

Noya

_Omg ur a GENIOUS_

Noya

_Let’s do that!!_

Noya

_Maybe tomorrow evening?_

Asahi

_Tomorrow evening sounds well, I get off work tomorrow a bit earlier than usual anyway, so that’s fine by me_

Asahi

_I’m heading off to work right now, but we’ll talk too. Have a good day Noya_

Noya

_Bye Asahi-san! Have a great day!!_

Asahi put his phone away again as he began to drive to his work with a smile on his face. He’s a bit surprised he can get along with Noya relatively good as of right now. He always had some troubles making new friends, especially with how hyper Noya is.

As Asahi arrived at his work he went to the back as he sighed softly and let his smile fade away. He sat down behind the computer and went through the things Suga left behind for him. As he had checked up what was left behind and what he had to do, he began to work and open the vet.

During the day Suga came by when Asahi finally had a small break from all the clients. They sat in the back as the other colleague sat in the front desk waiting for calls.

“So, I told you about Daichi, right?” “Obviously” “That man will be the death of me Asahi dear..” Asahi chuckled “You say that all the time, and yet you’re still here” “I know! But we went to the movies yesterday and.. We might have made out during a section of the movie!” Suga squealed as high as he could and wriggled in his seat. “GOD he’s such a good kisser! And we’re meeting up soon again” Suga’s face turned a darkened shade of pink as he spoke as he held his head in his hands. “So that was your official first date with Daichi?” “I think so! I mean, making out in the movie theatre and having dinner and making out after dinner counts as a date in my book” They both laughed as Asahi ate his lunch.

“Have you heard something from mister ‘I crushed my neighbor with boxes the first time we met’ man?” “His name is Noya, and yes I have... I actually ate dinner at his place yesterday” Asahi said with a smile and put down his sandwich.

“I gave him a small present for like, welcoming him into the apartment complex. And then he still felt sorry for crushing me underneath the boxes, so he said I had to pick my favorite food so he could order take out for the both of us so he could make it up to me” Asahi snorted slightly and shook his head as he drank some water while Suga laughed

“Really!? That’s kinda sweet tho” Suga smiled and leaned back in his seat. As Asahi looked up he saw Suga eyeing him and he sighed. “I know what you’re thinking, _Koushi_ ” Suga sat up and grinned a bit “C’mon Asahi! Maybe he’s the one..!” Asahi sighed and stood up, already knowing where this conversation is going

“I can just be friends with Noya” “You could, but who knows what can happen!” “I don’t want it, enough Suga” “Asahi, you should let loose, for real this time!” “Enough! I don’t want to hear it. I’m not up for any kind of romantic relationship!” “Just because what happened before doesn’t mean-“ “I said stop!” as Asahi turned around tears were threatening to spill out. Suga gasped slightly, he might have overdone it. “A-asahi I’m sorry..” “Don’t. You know how I feel about it. Just... let me go back to work” Asahi sniffled and wiped his tears away as he just grabbed his supplies and went out to the front without saying goodbye to Suga.

Suga left a few minutes after their verbal ‘fight’. Asahi just didn’t want to be confronted with this whole ‘relationship’ thing again. He already felt tired.

“Hey man, you can go home if you want to, it’s not that busy and if there is something, I’ll call you. Heard you and Suga, so you get some rest Beard-kun” Oikawa said as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. Asahi looked up from the microscope and sat back. “It’s fine Oikawa, really. I just need time for mys-“ “Go home. I mean it. Go before I’ll burn all your stuff and have to rush to the store to get new shit” Oikawa said with a smug smile. But Asahi knew he meant it with all the love his tiny little heart could have. Asahi sighed and sat defeated as he stood up. “Alright alright.. I’ll tell Iwaizumi that I sent a bill when you burned my stuff” Asahi smiled as he saw Oikawa stiffen. “Hey! Don’t get Iwa-chan into this!”

Asahi walked past Oikawa as he got a pat on the back. Asahi smiled and grabbed his stuff from behind. As he walked back he looked at Oikawa “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” “Yes Beard-kun. Now leave before I regret my choice by sending you away” Oikawa smirked as Asahi dropped his shoulders. “Alright I’ll take my leave. Tell Iwaizumi I said hi” Oikawa nodded at him and smiled with a tiny wave.

Asahi walked out of the vet with a sigh, of course he and Suga needed to have a verbal ‘fight’ about relationships. Again. Asahi got in the car and made a quick stop at the mall to grab some vegetables to make soup from. As Asahi parked his car he noticed Suga’s car was there as well. Damn. Asahi just sighed and went into the building. Obviously Suga knew where his spare key was as well. As Asahi walked up the stairs he saw Suga standing in front of his door with the so said spare key in his hands. He looked up and raised a brow. “Aren’t you done in like, 2 hours?” “Oikawa let me go, he uh.. heard us and said I should go home and rest up” His sentence trailed off and spoke quieter the longer the sentence became.

Asahi looked at the ground and fumbled a bit with his bag. He already felt the anxiety creep down his spine. “Asahi” He knew Suga must be mad at him, he had all the reasons too be angry at him “Asahi.” Of course Asahi should be apologizing. He was the wrong in this situation.. “ASAHI! Jeez snap out of those depressing thoughts!” Suga snapped as his head turned towards his direction. Suga was now walking towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders “Loosen up a little bud, I’m not mad, not sad, whatever that brain of yours is thinking” Suga said as he was tapping his fingers against Asahi’s head. “I’m here to apologize because I was being a dick. Rightfully said! So, I wanted to bake something for assuming stuff, okay?” Suga gave him the bright smile that he was always wearing. Asahi sighed a bit and nodded. “Okay”

Just as they were about to go into Asahi’s apartment, Noya came tumbling out his apartment. Asahi jumped a bit as where Suga just simply turned his head. Noya smiled and stood straight in front of them. “Hey! I heard you two talking outside, and I recognized Asahi-san’s voice. Uh, I still have some left-over food from yesterday! Maybe you’d like to have it? Because it’s like, you know, your favorite?” Noya said as he was practically bouncing

Asahi looked at him a bit flabbergasted, he chuckled and shook his head. “Keep it, you ordered the takeout Noya.. I’m making soup for tonight.. I can give you some of that? If you wake up in the afternoon you know” Noya looked at him and groaned “You’re way too nice Asahi-san! God!! I’ll eat the leftovers for today, fine! … And I’d like some soup yes” Noya said as his cheeks turned a bit pink “Man you’re way too kind, always giving me stuff!” “It’s just food-“ “ANYWAY tomorrow is still a deal, right?” Noya beamed up at him as he saw Suga standing behind him “Of cour-“ “OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” Noya ran past Asahi, as he ended up in front of Suga. “The name’s Nishinoya but call me Noya!” Noya smiled at Suga and gave him a firm handshake as Suga returned is “Sugawara but call me Suga!” Suga smiled back at him.

Noya turned around and jumped up to pat Asahi on his head before he stood in front of him again. “Well, see you tomorrow Asahi-san! And it was nice meeting you Suga!” Noya quickly disappeared in his apartment again. Asahi just stood there; a bit confused as to how fast that went. “Interesting meeting for sure” Suga said as he laughed and pulled Asahi inside.

As Suga was baking, Asahi just sat in the kitchen with him as he sighed softly. Suga eyed him from the side as he continued to mix stuff together. “What’s on your mind big guy?” Asahi looked up, he saw Suga standing towards him with his back. Asahi sighed and sat back. Right as he wanted to speak up, he got interrupted by Suga. “No, I’m not bringing this afternoon up. You can call me a dick. And no, I won’t say anything about Noya just now.. I won’t do it again. I’m sorry” Suga kept his back to Asahi

Asahi smiled slightly. Suga always knew what was on his mind. Asahi looked down as tears began to fill his eyes. He sniffed and he saw Suga’s feet turning around. Suga hugged him and rubbed his back as Asahi began to cry more.

“I just.. I w-would like to.. get over it..” Asahi sobbed in Suga’s shoulder as they were now hugging each other, Suga still rubbing Asahi back. Suga buried his head in the crook of his neck before speaking up. “I know.. You’ll get through this Asahi.. What he did to you was dirty and you didn’t deserve any of that, okay? You’re so loveable and lovely.. You’ll find the one eventually. Trust me, okay?” Suga pulled back from the hug as he cupped his face and looked at him directly in his eyes. Asahi felt Suga’s hands wipe away the tears as he nodded a little bit. “Good.. now, come help me bake” Suga smiled and ruffled Asahi’s hair before getting up. He walked towards the baking materials as Asahi followed him. He’s really glad to have Suga as his best friend. He wondered where he would have been without him.

Imagining it is a scary place Asahi doesn’t like to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I really love writing this fanfic!! I don't know how frequent I'll post with school and stuff, but I'll write as much as I can!  
> Have a lovely day! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad with summaries, but this CAN be triggering. it's not detailed, but we go a bit deeper into asahi's past relationship.

Asahi and Suga had a fun afternoon baking and cooking dinner. Asahi was a little tired as the evening started. He gave Suga some soup and demanded he took some of his own cake. Asahi waved at him before grabbing another plastic container and filling it with soup. As he had filled the container, he grabbed a plate and put a piece of cake on it and wrapped it in see through foil. He grabbed the container and plate before he went to Noya’s apartment.

Asahi knocked on the door with his elbow, the door was opened in seconds. As if he was waiting. Asahi smiled as he met the smaller man and stuck out his hands. “I brought you some soup and some of the cake Suga made. It’s really good, you should try it tonight while it’s still fresh” Asahi smiled as Noya took it from him. “You’re too nice Asahi-san..! Would you like to come in?” “Not today, sorry.. I’m really exhausted from today.. Suga actually came by to apologize” Asahi chuckled softly as his face fell again and began to rub the back of his neck. “Oh, that’s okay! I’m sorry to hear that you’re exhausted though.. But thank you so much for the food, you’re literally spoiling me!” Noya said with his smile bright as ever.

That bright smile quickly changed into a smaller smile. “And uhm, I know we only know each other for a week, probably even less I suppose.. But you can talk to me about whatever! If you’re not weirded out by me or anything..” Noya averted his gaze a bit, Asahi smiled at the sincere tone he had in his voice. “I really appreciate that Noya.. And you don’t. I wouldn’t be bringing you food if you did, would I?” Asahi smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “I really appreciate it..” He let his hand slide off when Noya was looking at him.

Asahi smiled at him, before he averted his gaze himself. “I’m going now.. I’ll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the cake and have a good night Noya” Asahi smiled. “I- … Thank you Asahi-san. I will! And you take care of yourself! Goodnight!” Noya smiled and closed the door when Asahi walked back to his own door

As Noya watched the door close, he smiled and looked down at the food Asahi just gave him. He was being way too kind for Noya, but he just assumed that’s how he his. _Nice and handsome_.

If you saw Asahi in person you would think he’s handsome too. Don’t lie. Noya put the desert away and grabbed a bowl to put the soup in. He was hungry. As he sat down at his dinner table with the soup he got from Asahi, he took his phone and stared at it before sending a message.

Noya

_Hey, I know you literally just went back to your apartment. But I really wanted to let you know if you’re okay with us being friends and stuff, you can talk to me :)_

Noya

_I know we haven’t known each other for long, but long enough(?) to know that something is a bit off. I just want you to be happy because you 100% deserve that. You’re a_ _wonderful guy and I wish you the best and stuff!!_

Noya

_Idk I just feel really comfortable around you and seeing you sad, or like, upset, made me kinda upset too :(_

Noya

_Also don’t feel pushed to talk to me about it!_

Noya

_I just feel comfortable around you, idk about you towards me but_

Noya

_Yeah_

Noya

_Idk_

Noya

_I’m rambling while you’re having a bad day_

Noya

_I’m sorry, have a good night_

Noya groaned as he put his phone away again, not bothering of Asahi read it or not. He was just trying his best to make a friend. Was he being too pushy? Too energetic?

Noya sighed as he leaned his head on the table. The scaredy cat was coming up again. Noya liked making friends, he really did. But with people like Asahi, people that are reserved and calm most of the time, he was scared to be himself sometimes.

Many people in the past have said they were scared and felt pushed by his energetic self. It made him really aware of his own feelings and emotions. He always found the louder and more energetic people, like Tanaka and Bokuto, as his friends. He could be energetic with them.

But with Asahi it felt different. He felt like he could be himself around him, his energetic self while he is so.. calm.. nervous.. nice..

Noya felt like he was the complete opposite of Asahi. Energetic.. ambitious.. also nice but you know what he means.

Noya was pulled out of his brain of thought as he heard his phone buzz a few times. He picked up his phone and let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. It was Asahi.

Asahi-san

_Hey Noya, I really appreciate you saying that, it honestly made my day a bit better thank you_

_And I really enjoy your company too. I’m glad we’re doing something together tomorrow, I’m actually looking forward to it!_

Asahi-san

_And stop giving me compliments I might actually pass out and wake up in a forest if you keep that up lol_

_Idk where to forest came from tbh_

_What if the forest was filled with murderers? And like they take advantage of me before the- I.. uh. Never mind that’s my paranoid brain talking hahah_

Asahi-san

_And I’ll tell you soon enough, probably. It’s something that’s a big deal. I haven’t brought it up to anyone but Suga tbh.. But you shouldn’t worry about it, really. Suga just pushed some of the wrong buttons today and it made me mentally exhausted.._

Asahi-san

_Let me just say I went through some things in my previous relationship that made anxious of getting a new relationship/dating itself. I’ll tell you another time if we get to know each other, if you even want that. But it just made me see myself in a different light.._

Asahi-san

_But I do really enjoy talking to you._

Asahi-san

_I think you’re already heading to bed since you’re not reacting anymore, I’m going offline rn too. Already in bed hahah_

_Goodnight Noya :)_

Noya smiled at the texts on his home screen for a solid ten minutes. How did Asahi manage to make him this happy this fast? Noya sighed with a smile on his face when he got up from the table and put his stuff in the dishwasher. As he turned on the dishwasher, he went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He didn’t have to work until Friday luckily, it was now Wednesday night. As he finished brushing his teeth, he went to his empty bedroom and laid down in his bed.

He let out a heavy sigh as he got out of his clothes on his bed and wiggled under the covers. Noya hated sleeping alone. He was so used to Tanaka being his roommate for so long, in or not in his bed. He missed him. But he understood as Tanaka wanted to move in with his boyfriend, Ennoshita. He even tried to convince Enno moving in with them, but he respected their privacy too.

Noya was just a bit upset he never found the right person yet. All his friends were settled down and had someone that really loved them. Noya would fool around in high school just to fill up that void. Of course no one was interested in him. Who would be?

Everyone he liked has rejected him. Even Kiyoko, who turned out to be bisexual with a preference for women. And then Yachi rolled into her life. They did fit perfect together, and he was happy for them. And as he had said, all his friends were settled down with someone they really loved. It had made him really upset in his younger 20’s. It still does, he’s only 23 but he had learned to move on and see what happens to him.

But in moments where he was feeling down, he really wished someone was with him. Noya sighed and rolled onto his back as he covered his face with elbow. It has been a while that he felt this upset about relationships. Was it because Asahi talked about it? Possibly. … He did really hope Asahi was okay.

Noya hasn’t really been through a heartbreak. Like he said, he fooled around. Never got attached because people ended up being afraid of him being.. him. Noya felt something hot streaming down his cheeks as he let out a small whine. He was crying. God damn crying over this after months. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hands to stop the crying.

It didn’t stop the crying though.

Noya grunted as he sat up while crying. He grabbed his phone as he dialed his best friends number.

“Hey! Why are you call- Noya? Are you crying? Bro what happened? Whose ass do I have to kick?” Tanaka said as his voice got slightly aggressive which made Noya laugh a bit. “My mind did, can you kick it?” Noya said with a slightly weaker voice as he smiled slightly through the tears. “You probably won’t believe it, but I miss you dude.. It’s just.. you moved out to move in with Enno.. Because you’re in a h-happy relationship..” Noya said as his voice got shakier by the word

“I just.. I-I’m happy for you but.. I just-“ “Noya..” He heard Ennoshita say out of nowhere, it kind of surprised him. “Hey, I know how you feel buddy.. I know it must suck seeing all your friends happy with partners they love. I know how it feel being the only one left. But trust me on my words because you know I’m right.”

Noya laughed softly, Enno was right 9.9/10 times. “You will find someone who suits you. It may take some time. I didn’t even realize I was in love with Tanaka until I knew him for what, four years? So your time will come Noya. And if you feel sad, I’ll lend Tanaka to you for a cuddle session” Now that made Noya burst out laughing, and so did Tanaka from the other side of the phone. Even Enno let out a laugh.

After he caught his breath, he picked up his phone again. “Dang, I really needed to hear that.. And bet I’ll lend Tanaka! Bro cuddles!” Noya snickered. “But really, thank you Enno.. I really needed to hear that” Noya smiled. “I’m glad I was able to help. Now, go to bed and get rest. Text us if anything is wrong, okay? Your parents love you.” They both shared another laugh before hanging up. Man, he did really love them.

Before Ennoshita and Tanaka got together, he always noticed the way they were around him. He’s happy Tanaka found someone he really liked.

Noya put his phone back on the nightstand and closed his eyes with a final light smile. The conversation with Tanaka and Ennoshita really helped him. Noya rolled over to his side and felt himself falling in a deep sleep.

-

The next day Noya woke up by sunlight shining in his eyes, again. He should really start closing the blinds next time he goes to bed. Noya groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He got out of his bed in an instant and stretched his body. Noya yawned as he grabbed some fresh underwear and clothes before hopping in the shower.

As Noya had showered and gotten ready for the day, he grabbed his phone only to be met by new messages of Asahi, Tanaka and Ennoshita. Man, it was almost noon he realized. Luckily, he had the day off. He sat on his bed while reading the messages. Tanaka and Enno’s messages were about how they were there for him, but Asahi’s was a little different then the ones they sent.

Asahi-san

_Hey, good morning. Hope you slept well today._

Asahi-san

_Uhm, so long story short, Oikawa (co-worker) basically said that I wasn’t needed today. Suga actually took my shift.. again. He felt sorry for yesterday and keeps making up to me while I said it was ok lol_

Asahi-san

_So I’m free today, we can maybe just hang out this afternoon before dinner? Only if you want to of course, I’d understand too. It’s very sudden._

_But just wanted to let you know :)_

Wow. Noya couldn’t have gotten a better message to start the day with. He was really looking forward to hanging out with Asahi again. Noya got up from his bedroom and went to the kitchen to clean the leftovers. After he cleaned for five minutes he texted him back.

Noya

_Hey! Good morning! I slept well, how about you? Hope you slept well!_

Noya

_And I should thank Oikawa for that hahah_

_I was looking forward to hanging out with you again!_

Noya

_You can come over! The place is clean (for the most part lol)_

_But yeah I would like to hang out now if you’re ok with that!_

Noya smiled as Asahi had immediately read his texts and saying he’d be there in five minutes. Noya quickly skimmed the place for anything dirty before Asahi knocked on his door. He basically flew to the door and opened with a wide smile. “Welcome to the apartment of Yuu!” Noya chuckled softly as he saw Asahi smile. He greeted him in his normal voice tone before letting him in.

“I see you’re hyper as ever. Well, from what I can tell” Asahi smiled at him before hanging up his coat. “I could never have that much energy” Noya chuckled softly as he went past Asahi to go to the kitchen to grab two glasses of water. “Well, I sometimes wonder how I get this much energy for.. being a small guy.” Noya laughed softly and went to the living room where Asahi was already sitting.

He set the glass down on the table, Asahi thanked him, and he sat down next to him. “Not to be rude, but seeing your height and the amount of energy you have kinda reminds me of a puppy of some sort, you know? Tiny but energetic” Asahi chuckled at his own sentence as Noya sat up. “I get that! I’m wild, energetic, I love exploring too! Dude.. what if I AM a puppy in human form!?” Asahi laughed. “You quite possibly could be.” They smiled at each other before they sat back in the couch.

“So do you play videogames? Do you play often?” Noya had asked him as he slightly tilted his head, waiting for an answer. “Ah, not really. I get scared or back out very easily. A friend of mine, Kenma, he plays a ton of video games. He once lent me his uhm.. his switch? And if I tell you I couldn’t handle it, I seriously couldn’t” Asahi smiled as he took a sip of his water before he sat back again and looked at the TV.

“But I can try playing video games with you, I don’t mind. As long as it isn’t violent..” Asahi turned his head to face him with a smile. ~~Damn he’s pretty~~ “Sure! I’ll teach you how to race in Maria Kart” Noya got up and turned on his TV and switch. He went back to the couch and sat a little bit closer to Asahi. He gave him a controller before starting up the game.

-

“So, press this button to steer.. and this to drift..” Noya tried explaining Asahi how everything worked on the controller. And as Asahi said before, he was bad. Really bad. After a few rounds he kept hearing small sighs and frustrated groans of not clicking the correct button from Asahi’s side. He paused the game and went to the main screen of the game. Asahi turned to face him a bit confused. He just looked right back at him.

“So, obviously you suck.” “Wow, you love to sugarcoat it huh?” Noya snickered “Totally. Anyway. Come here” Noya scooted closer to Asahi as they were now thigh pressing close to each other. Noya felt his body turning a bit hot at the place they were touching. He grabbed the controller and Asahi’s hands. He covered Asahi’s hands as they were on the controller. “… Should’ve figured you have bigger hands than me. Well I’ll make it work” Noya said as he laughed softly, he went to the menu of a race while he still had his hands on Asahi’s. As Noya selected a car he looked up at Asahi who was trying to hide his blush. Noya seeing Asahi’s blush made him realize what he was doing.

Noya immediately pulled back as he fell on the ground with his back, letting out a little ‘umph’. “I’m sorry I should’ve asked first! God sorry..!” Noya sat up and shook his head slightly. “Really I’m sorry..! I didn’t realize unt-“ “Noya.. i-it’s okay.. You don’t have to be so panicked..” Asahi looked at him as he still had a soft shade of pink on his cheeks. Asahi reached out with his hands for him to take. Noya reluctantly grabbed it as he was yanked onto the couch again. “I appreciate you freaking out, I guess? I was more surprised honestly.. But I don’t mind” Asahi smiled at him and looked at the screen again. “I was actually starting to understand how to play the game”

Oh. Right. They were playing Maria Kart. As Noya sat up good again he smiled at him. “Oh really now? Can you play a game by yourself then?” He saw Asahi tense up as he twiddled his fingers. “U-uh probably not.. I’m afraid of hurting the characters..” Noya barked out a laugh and patted his shoulder. “You don’t hurt the characters, silly! Here, we won’t be playing games for now. You’ll have to come over more to become good and actually beat me one day!” Noya teased him as he took the controller from Asahi.

Asahi had let out a small laugh as Noya went to the TV stand to put everything back in its original place. As Noya placed everything back, he turned to Asahi and smiled at him. “We can maybe make some lunch together? Like.. I don't know.. a sandwich?” Noya chuckled softly and looked towards the kitchen.

Asahi smiled as he nodded. “Sure, I'd like to see those cooking skills of yours. Put them to the test" Asahi snickers and stood up and stretched. Noya saw the little fabric of his shirt creep his way up his body. Noya quickly looked away from the part of stomach that was shown. Damn that man was ripped.

Pull yourself together Noya.

Asahi looked at him with a tint of confusing in his face, as Noya quickly made his way to the kitchen.

He can just find him attractive. Can't he?

Asahi followed him to the kitchen and looked around. “You want me to make something for you too?” Noya smiled as he turned around and looked at Asahi. Asahi turned to face him and chuckled softly. “Sure.. I don't know what I want though..”

“OH! I have a much better idea then JUST a sandwich..” Noya smiled and puffed his chest slightly to look a little bit taller. Just a little bit. Asahi gave him a confused face. He wanted to ask what he meant but Noya silenced him. “We’re making apple turnovers! Unless you want something else of course” Noya smiled. He saw Asahi think for a little bit before he got a smile back. “Sure thing. Do you have the supplies to make them?” Noya thought for a bit before turning around and grabbing the package he got from Kiyoko for getting a new apartment. “I got this from a good friend when I moved here! I remembered so that’s why I said it”

Noya chuckled before he grabbed all the ingredients that were needed. He saw Asahi join beside him from the corner of his eye and looked up at him. “I’m really excited to make them! I haven’t had them for such a long time.. and now I get to share ‘em with you!” Noya smiled and patted Asahi on the back. “I can grab some apples from my place, don’t think we’ll have enough with just three apples..” Asahi said as he grabbed an apple before looking at Noya. “Sure! Then we don’t have to go to the store” Noya looked at Asahi when he put the apple back down. “Alright, I’ll be back in five minutes.” Asahi exited the kitchen and grabbed his keys from his coat. “I’ll leave the door opened so I can enter again, okay?” “Okie dokie!” Noya heard Asahi laugh softly before opening the door and going to his own apartment.

Noya quickly pulled out his phone from his back pocket and texted Tanaka

Rolling Thunder

_brO OMG DEADASS_

Rolling Thunder

_SO ASAHI CAME BY EARLIER TODAY AND FWHDISD_

Rolling Thunder

_WE WERE PLAYING MARIA KART AND HE SUCKED, THAT’S A FIRST, I’VE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE SUCK AS BAD AS HIM LOL_

Rolling Thunder

_BUT I TRIED TO HELP HIM AND I JUST,, FUCKING GRABBED HIS HANDS?? AND HELPED?? I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE UNTIL I LOOKED AT HIM AND HE WAS BLUSHIGN LIKE CRAYZ_

Rolling Thunder

_I FEEL SO DUMB WTF DID I RUIN FRIENDHSIP??_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_Bro holy shit calm down HAHAHA_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_Just grabbing his hands? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_iM KIDDING DON’T KILL ME YOU GREMLIN_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_AnYWAYS_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_I don’t think you ruined it lol, if he still talks to you its fine right??_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_Unless u like him and wanna do it more often then it’s a problem lol_

Rolling Thunder

_I don’t like him you dumbass I’m kicking your ass whenever I see you_

Rolling Thunder

_But we’re just talking like normal normal yeah_

Rolling Thunder

_So I’m worrying about nothing??_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_Pretty much lol_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_Even Enno is laughing a bit_

Rolling Thunder

_Fuckers._

Rolling Thunder

_Alright he’s back, you two aren’t getting any apple turnovers when you come here >:(_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_WAIT UR MAKING APPLE TURNOVERS??_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_IM SORRY I WAS MEAN TO YOU BRO_

Rolling Thunder

_UHUH MAKIN EXCUSES HUH_

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_MAYBE._

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_LOVE YOU Noya_

Rolling Thunder

_FUCK U TOO_

Noya let out a chuckle after Asahi entered the kitchen again. “What are you laughing about?” Noya looked up from his phone. He put his phone in his back pocket before answering. “Tanaka being a weird best friend” Noya chuckled as he saw Asahi smile and put the apples on the counter. “I still had four left, that makes it seven so I guess we should have enough.” Asahi took a knife and began peeling the apples. “Wow, you’re so good at counting Asahi-san” Noya teased as he stood beside Asahi again and began making the dough.

-

After closing the last apple turnover, Asahi stood back and stretched slightly. “Man.. bending over and making those little things on the side is so.. stupid. Just close the dough and you’re done.” Noya looked up at him as he made the last side closed with his fork. “Not true! It has to be pretty!” “It’s being eaten.” “It has to be pretty to present!” “But-“ “Nope! Nuhuh!” Noya shook his head. Asahi gave up with a small laugh and put on the over mittens. … tried to put on the oven mittens was a better way to say it. Asahi looked at his hands only fitting half as he began to laugh. “I think you have to do it.” Noya looked up as he began to laugh loud. “Your hands.. are HUGE!”

They both laughed as Asahi took them off. “You just got tiny hands.” “What do you expect? A 5’2 man having big as fuck hands?” Noya grinned and grabbed the mittens from Asahi and put them on. “I’m sorry I wasn’t blessed like you with.. big body.” Noya chuckled and grabbed the plat with the apple turnovers. He carefully put them in the oven and set a timer. He took off the mittens and put them on the counter. He turned to see Asahi was facing him and he smiled. “Wanna watch a movie to kill time?” Asahi nodded as they went back to the living room.

As Asahi had claimed his spot on the couch, Noya was grabbing the drinks and a few snacks to eat during the movie. As he came back he saw Asahi was doing something on his phone. He set down the drinks and flopped next to Asahi on the couch. “I to be honest don’t know what movie we should watch” “me neither.” They both looked at each other and laughed softly.

They decided to watch some random video’s on YouTube.

As they were watching the video’s, Noya looked at Asahi and caught him looking at him. Asahi quickly turned his gaze back to the TV as Noya smirked a bit. “What were you looking at huh? I saaawww Asahi-san” Noya chuckled as Asahi slumped in the couch. “I was just wondering why you dyed only the front part of your hair, it’s unique..” Asahi said as he looked at him again.

“Oh! I don’t know when I first did it.. OH! I dyed it when I was like, fifteen? Tanaka made me do it if I had my first kiss in a month when we did a bet. And I think it really suits me! And since that moment I’ve had this.” Noya said proudly and smiled. “So, your first girlfriend then?” Noya shook his head. “Nah, I haven’t had any ‘serious’ relationship to be fair. I always.. messed around. No one ever took to the time get to know me, so I didn’t bother to be honest.” Noya shrugged as he saw Asahi sit up in curiosity

“So you never had a girlfriend then?” Noya shook his head again. “No girlfriend or boyfriend, ever. I’m bisexual but I’m not that bothered about it.” Asahi nodded and smiled slightly. “I’d say those people just couldn’t handle how cool you are” Noya laughed and punched his shoulder slightly. “I know right! I mean, I’m pretty amazing if I say so myself!” They both laughed for a while.

As they caught their breaths again, Noya heard Asahi take a deep breath. “I wish I could be so cool about it. I don’t mind being single, don’t get me wrong. It’s just.. the first relationship I had wasn’t the most pleasant one..” Noya saw Asahi get a bit nervous, but he let him be. He sat up straighter to listen better to Asahi, giving him his full attention.

“In high school, I met this girl.. and uhm.. she just took advantage of me whenever she could..” Asahi averted his gave from Noya as he kept talking. “She was horrible. Really fucking horrible. It was so bad that I was even getting punched by her for ‘being so weak’ and ‘I had to man up’ because I was and sometimes am scared of new things..” Asahi gulped as his hands began to shake a little bit. He closed his eyes until he felt a warm hand against his back. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Noya as he got a warm smile. “I’m listening..”

Someone is actually listening to him. To the so-called crybaby himself. Asahi just blinked at him a few times before he smiled weakly. Someone (beside his best friends of course) wanted to listen to him. Asahi took another deep breath before continuing

“It was an abusive relationship. She seemed so nice but from the inside she was rotten. When I finally had the courage to leave her, she kept stalking me.. trying to manipulate me in any kind of form she could. It was actually Suga who reported her to the police for this..” Asahi held his own hands as he was trying to calm himself some more.

“When she finally left me alone after years, I was so afraid of meeting new people and dating. She really ruined my social life for a few years.. even though I’m still going through those moments from time to time, I’m luckily way better then before.” Asahi felt himself smile slightly as he felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. “Suga always tried to get me out of the house, tried dating, but I was never interested or too scared to do so..” Asahi just shrugged as he wiped away some tears. “I’ll see what comes on my path, you know?” Asahi turned to face Noya as he saw his eyes filled with water too. “A-are you crying..? I’m s-sorry..! Don’t cry please..!” Asahi said in a worried tone as Noya began to laugh and wiped his own tears

“Nah don’t be sorry! I just.. didn’t expect that.. I feel so sorry for you and that you had to go through that. You really didn’t deserve any of that! From what I have picked up, you’re one of the sweetest guys I know! And you deserve the absolute best!” Noya smiled at Asahi as he opened his arms. “Now give me a hug, don’t cry and let’s eat the apple turnovers!” Noya chuckled as Asahi smiled and hugged him. Asahi pressed his face in Noya’s chest, because Noya was seated with his knees on the couch so he could hug him better.

Asahi felt Noya’s hands on his back and one on the back of his head. Asahi placed his hands on his back as he sighed in his shirt. They let go after a while and smiled at each other. Noya gave Asahi a quick head pat before going to the kitchen to pull out the desert out of the oven. Asahi walked towards the kitchen and smiled as he leaned against the counter.

As the apple turnovers were cooled down. They sat down on the couch again, not bothering with dinner for now. They enjoyed watching a random Netflix series, apple turnovers and each others presence. It was a really emotional day for Asahi, but luckily, he had Noya by his side to cheer him up.

After dinner Asahi had said his goodbye as he took a few apple turnovers for tomorrow at work. As Asahi got back in his apartment he sighed and put away the treats. He started to smile slightly as he thought of today. He actually told some of his story about his ex partner. Normally he was too scared to tell people, but with Noya, he felt comfortable enough to tell. Hopefully, he wouldn’t scare him off.

Oh, that was the reason.

Asahi sat down on his bed as he took a deep breath, as he closed his eyes, his phone lit up. Someone sent him a message. He grabbed his phone and opened the messages.

Noya

_Hey Asahi-san! I really hoped you enjoyed today! Even though we discussed some, not fun parts. Uhm, I just wanted to let you know I still want to hang out with you. Your past doesn’t define you on who you are._

Noya

_Well maybe it does but like, you get what I mean? Maybe??_

Noya

_I meant it that you’re you and I like spending time with you :)_

Noya

_So please don’t be freaked out about anything. You’re still the same Asahi I met under moving boxes and now_

Noya

_Goodnight!!_

Asahi smiled at the messages and let out a soft sigh.

Asahi

_Hey Noya, I really can’t thank you enough for how you helped me for saying that honestly. I’m glad you’re honest with me. It really means a lot._

Asahi

_I was already getting worries hahah.. Thank you for listening to me, it’s not something I say this quickly to someone to be honest. I just feel really comfortable around you. I’m really glad you’re not thinking different of me_

Asahi

_Sleep well_

Asahi smiled as he put his phone away and got ready for bed. As he had brushed his teeth and put the clothes in the pile of ‘needs a washing’, he went to bed. He wasn’t as exhausted as he normally would be, but that didn’t matter. Asahi actually fell asleep in mere seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER  
> Idk how many timesI'll update, but vacation is here soon so I'll have time to write some more!  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at chapter summaries, but this chapter is focussed on DaiSuga!   
> Since they're the second main ship in the fanfic!  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

(before Asahi and Noya met)

Sugawara. A veterinarian. Sweet, humble, and gay. Very gay for a man called Sawamura Daichi.

Suga and Daichi had met each other in a local store. Daichi was buying lunch as Suga was buying stuff to cure his massive hangover he got from going out with Oikawa. Suga had accidentally bumped into the man at the self-scan booth. Suga just looked at his uniform and smirked as he said “Wow, I think you should be arrested for having some killer thighs”

Suga didn’t think he’d _actually_ say it out loud. So when Daichi turned around to face the man with a red face, it was Suga’s turn to become bright red. He started to stumble an apology and quickly walked to another self-scan booth. He looked horrible. Hair a mess, sleeping clothes, and medication with junk food in his arms.

As Suga quickly scanned his things, he was about to walk out when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. _Oh fuck._ Suga turned around and looked at the police officer that stood behind him. Suga was horrified to say the least. As he saw the policeman look at him he started the feel nervous again. He was hot. Very hot.

“I-I’m so sorry officer..! I just.. man I still have a hangover this is embarrassing..” Suga groaned as he looked away. The man laughed. He laughed at Suga’s misery and OF COURSE his laugh was nice to hear too. “Don’t worry about it.. I appreciate the compliment.” Suga looked back as the man was now smiling at him. It was a smile from the gods.

The man motioned them outside before he stuck out his hand. “Sawamura Daichi.” Suga took his hand and shook it with a smile. “Sugawara Koushi. I’m the guy who said something dumb while being hungover.” This made Daichi laugh again. “And I’m the one appreciating the compliment from a pretty guy.” Suga blushed madly at that and let go of his hand before pouting and looking away. “Pfft, as if..” Suga smiled and looked at him again. “Don’t you have a neighborhood to patrol, officer Sawamura?” Suga said teasingly. Daichi just snickered. “I’m not on patrol, civilian Koushi” Daichi teased back, which had Suga laughing. Daichi let out a snicker.

“Well I must go back to the office now. Where uh, could I possibly see you again?” Daichi said as he looked at him. Suga was a bit flustered at his question, making Daichi a bit nervous. “Oh jeez, uhm, that was a bit rude.. Sorry, only if you want to of course.. I mean, I’d like to.” Daichi cleared his throat and looked somewhere else beside Suga himself. Suga smiled as he pulled out his phone, unlocked and gave it to Daichi, not looking at him. “Probably soon..” as Suga looked back, he met his gaze and smiled slightly with a blush. As Daichi put in his phone number, Suga just looked at him. Daichi returned the phone and looked at him again. “See you soon then.” Suga nodded. “See you soon then.” They both waved at each other and parted their ways. As Suga rounded the corner he put his hand in front of his mouth and walked to Asahi’s apartment instead of his own.

When he arrived he knocked a lot on the door. Asahi opened with a confused face. Suga walked past Asahi and fell onto his couch, screaming into his pillow. “First, you look like shit. Second, what the fuck happened?” Asahi said as he walked in the kitchen. He heard the tap running, as Asahi returned to the living room he heard a glass being put down on the table. Suga sat up and grabbed Asahi by his arm to pull him down on the couch.

“I met this handsome officer! In the mall! I accidentally said he had killer thighs and he should be arrested for them. AND NOW I HAVE HIS NUMBER!” Suga literally yelled the end of that sentence. Asahi just chuckled and shook his head. “Glad you’re hungover then I assume?” “More or less! Anyway, you got to help me what to send to him! He’s just too.. too.. HOT!” Suga gave Asahi his phone as he dramatically fell on the couch again. “I think you’re hanging out with Oikawa too much, drama queen.” “Am not!”

From: unknown number

_Hey! It’s me, Suga. The guy you just talked to while hungover lol. I hope to see you soon again! Goodluck at work today :)_

Daichi stared at the message as he was already seated behind his desk again. He groaned loudly and laid his forehead on his desk. He suddenly felt someone pat his back and chuckled softly. “Hey hey hey man! What got you all mushy like that bro!” Daichi looked up and saw Bokuto standing with a big smile. “I just met this guy in the store and just, you know.. damn.” Bokuto gasped as he sat down next to him. “Damn indeed! Someone leaving you speechless is something else, Daichi!” Daichi sat up and unlocked his phone and went to the message as he smiled slightly. “I guess so..”

Daichi 

_Hey Suga! Well I luckily gave you the right number hahah. I hope your hangover will be over soon. And I really want to see you again as well. How does this weekend sound? And thank you._

Suga squealed and kicked his feet in the air. “Man he’s texting back!” “Any normal person would, Suga.” “Shut up you negative goatee!” They both chuckled as Suga texted Daichi back again. Asahi had never seen Suga so excited to text someone back. He might have been lucky.

Suga

_Sounds great! I don’t have a shift this weekend luckily. How about Saturday? Or Friday? Or Sunday? … those are just the days in the weekend heheh_

Suga

_Man you’re at work, right? Go do some police work! We can text later you know_

Daichi

_Hahah, Saturday works best for me! What kind of work do you do then?_

Daichi

_Yeah I’m at work, but it’s boring because there’s not much to do atm._

Daichi

_And I like texting with you :)_

Suga

_You’re in the right path to actually make me die Daichi (_ _◕_ _‿_ _-)_

Daichi

_You better not die because I’d like to get to know you better_

Suga

_Yep, absolutely dead. No pulse._

Suga

_Man I wanted to make a joke about ‘how about you save me’ but you’re a policeman and don’t drive an ambulance, waste of a good joke :(_

Daichi

_Hahahah awh I’m sorry.. but if you have died, I do get to examine your body if that makes you feel better ;)_

Suga

_Yep, I’m dead rn_

Daichi

_So that means I can come over?_

Suga

_Omfg b y e_

Daichi

_Hahah sorryyy_ _（_ _⌒_ ___ _⌒_ _）_

Suga

_You aren’t sorry, and neither am I ;P_

After a while, Suga put his phone down as a smile was on his face. Asahi looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to have to work for me this weekend Asahi babe.” Asahi widened his eyes slightly. “What!? Did you just make plans with him this weekend, thinking I would say yes??” “… yes.” Asahi sighed, grabbed a pillow, and threw it to Suga’s head. “You’re buying me dinner today because I’m willing to do that for you.” Suga’s face lit up and smiled. “Thank you Asahi! You’re such a babe!”

-

Suga waved at Asahi as he left to go back to his own apartment. Suga was still smiling from texting with Daichi. Literally his half-drunk mind got him a date. Wait, was it a date? Suga would like to think so. As Suga walked back to his own apartment, he saw a police car drive past him. Secretly hoping it was Daichi. … wasn’t him. Man, is he really going to think every police car is him? Probably.

Suga entered his apartment, hung up his coat and sat down on the couch. He turned on the tv and sat back as he grabbed a blanket and draped it over his legs. He grabbed his phone again and reread the messages he and Daichi exchanged. Was it bad that he was already so happy texting to someone that’s a complete stranger to him? Maybe. But he was enjoying it.

He was really nervous about Saturday to be honest. Hopefully, it’ll be a good day. 

-

As Saturday arrived, Suga was really nervous. They decided they would go to a nice café together, have lunch and just hang out. Suga was looking through his closet and groaned. “You know, you’re not being helpful now! I need help so get off the damn phone with your _Iwa-chan_ ” Suga said in a voice that was supposed to mock Oikawa’s. Suga heard Iwaizumi laugh through the phone as Oikawa pouted as he was laying down on Suga’s bed. “Fiinnee.. Talk to you later Iwa-chan, love youu” Oikawa said and hung up the phone after Iwaizumi said ‘I love you too’ back. Oikawa stood up and shoved Suga aside to pick out an outfit. “Suga, honey, are you that nervous? Calm down you’re stressing me out. Anyway let’s take a look..” Suga sat down on the bed as he rubbed his hands together and sighed softly.

Oikawa was looking though his closet to pick out a good outfit. Eventually Oikawa picked out some dark blue skinny jeans, a grey turtleneck, and a pair of shoes. Oikawa turned around and smiled. “The outfit has been chosen.” Suga rolled his eyes as Oikawa smirked. “The fact your dressing style in high school was horrible, don’t give me the ‘I’m perfect at choosing outfits’ bullshit. Thank Iwaizumi for me for giving you a better sense of style.” Oikawa’s mouth dropped as Suga laughed and changed in the clothes he got from Oikawa.

”Rude! Be glad I’m still here!” Suga smiled and looked at himself in the mirror with Oikawa looking at him. “Damn! Daichi is one lucky man!” Suga turned around and gave him something that was a death glare. Oikawa flinched and cleared his throat. “Well you look great. Now let’s go!” Oikawa gave him his own coat because ‘it fit the outfit better’ and went outside. Oikawa had dropped him off where they were supposed to meet.

Suga was nervous. As he waited at the place they met up at, he fiddled with the coat Oikawa gave him a little bit. “Suga!” Suga turned around to see Daichi walking up to him. Suga wondered what gave Daichi the rights to look so hot. He was wearing black pants, a red jumper and his hair was done nicely. Suga smiled at him as he was in front of him. “Hey Daichi!” “Sorry I’m a bit later, something got in the way and had to quickly deal with it. Were you waiting long?” Suga shook his head. “Not really, maybe a few minutes? I got caught up in trying to look for a good outfit.” Suga chuckled softly as Daichi smiled. “You look good either way. Shall we go?” Suga blushed at the compliment and nodded. “Let’s go”

As they entered the cafe and sat down, Suga looked at Daichi and smiled slightly. “So how was work this week?” Daichi groaned slightly as he looked at him. “It was good until yesterday. Some colleagues decided it was ‘prank the chief’ day. I was covered in glitter at the end of the day. Probably still got some glitter on my uniform..” Suga laughed softly as Daichi said that. “I like your co-workers” “You’re not the first one to say that.” They both laughed as the waitress came to take their order.

It was really fun with Daichi. They talked about their jobs, schools, friends, and a lot of other things too. They both even played volleyball. They had a lot in common. They left the café a while ago as they were now sitting in the park. “So when I saved that dog, man it felt absolutely amazing. Saving an animal like that. I once couldn’t save a cat which was in the same position. I was broken. So was Asahi.. that was horrible. But we promised each other to save every animal we can!” Suga smiled as their hands were intertwined. He was talking about his job, the worst, and the best parts from it. Daichi was listening to him with a lot of interest. “But you don’t have animals yourself, right?” “I don’t. I wanted a cat but, I’m not at home often since I work a lot. Maybe some day. And I just fear if something ever happens to my _own_ pet.. I don’t think I would be able to handle like I do at work. You get me?” Daichi nodded and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.

“I think your fear would overcome your common sense, since it’s your own pet.” “Exactly!” they smiled at each other. Suga leaned his head on his shoulder as he felt Daichi’s head lean on his head. “This is nice.. I really didn’t expect to run into a hungover man and go on a date the Saturday after we met.” Daichi chuckled as Suga groaned slightly. “Can we just ignore what I said that day? I was still half drunk..” “Hm, something about me having to get arrested for my killer thighs?” Suga groaned even louder, trying to ignore what Daichi said. Daichi laughed even harder. “Sorry, sorry. I won’t bring it up again.. ..for now” “Such a tease Daichi..” they smiled as they stayed in that position for some time, enjoying each others company.

As it was evening and dark, Daichi walked Suga back to his apartment. “Are you sure you’ll be alright walking home by yourself? I can bring you home, you know?” Suga smiled at Daichi as they were holding hands walking back to his apartment, it wasn’t too far away. Daichi looked at him and smiled. “If you don’t mind.. It’s a bit cold” Suga nodded and grabbed his hand a bit tighter. “I don’t”

As they arrived at the garage, they got in Suga’s car. Suga started the car and smiled at him. “You can put your address in here.” Suga pointed at the little screen in the middle of the car. Daichi put in his address and Suga was driving towards his house.

During the ride, it was quiet. But it was a comfortable silence of them just listening to music. As Suga arrived at his house, he turned his head to see Daichi already look at him. Suga smiled and pushed his head slightly. “Man you keep looking at me..” “It’s because you look so cute, how can I ignore that?” Daichi grabbed his hand that was pressed against his face and kissed the top of it. Suga was burning. Daichi smiled at him as he grabbed his coat. “We’ll be in touch later. Have a great evening Suga, I had a really fun day.” Daichi smiled as Suga waved at him. “See you again soon Daichi!”

Suga watched Daichi walk inside. He drove off again with a big smile on his face.

As Suga parked the car, he got out and immediately went to his apartment. As he closed the door behind him, he sighed with a big smile on his face. This was great.

And Suga was definitely not telling this to Asahi. But Oikawa. He’s not putting Asahi in a bad lighting, he’s just.. not the one to gossip with about a date he just had. He’s not even telling him it was a real date.

He loved Asahi to bits but the anxiety that came from his previous relationship was.. horrible. If Suga knew about it earlier, he would’ve ended the two of them in an instant. Asahi was too scared to tell even Suga what went on in his ex-relationship. He hated that his best friend had to go through all of that on his own..

-

A few weeks have passed after Daichi and Suga have met up. Sadly, they didn’t really talk as often as they used to. Was it because of himself? Did he say something to Daichi?

-

The next few weeks for Suga was just the usual. Going to work, preform surgeries, text Daichi when he was free. But as the end of a week was coming closer, his hours got out of hand. That’s why he just exited the vet at 23.11PM.

It was a very hectic day. These types of days didn’t occur often. But when they did, oh boy they were in for a hell of a day.

They even had to call Asahi in on his day off because he, Oikawa and Hanamaki couldn’t handle the stress that was going on in the vet.

The phone was constantly ringing, emergency surgeries, people who fed their pets something that was really toxic for them.

It was hell.

Hanamaki was running the phone the whole day, he was the best at planning out of the four of them. Suga and Oikawa did most of the surgeries while Asahi was left with the ‘normal appointments’. As the clock struck 22.50PM while the vet was empty, all four of them let out a groan in the backroom. Oikawa slumped in his seat as Hanamaki took a seat next to him.

Suga and Asahi shared a tired smile before sighing softly. “Sorry you had to come on your day off, Asahi..” Hanamaki said while he looked at Asahi. Asahi smiled a bit and waved his hand slightly. “Don’t worry, Hanamaki.. I’m glad I could help you, if I didn’t you guys would still be going..” That was true. If Asahi didn’t join the three of them, they would still be going.

Suga took his coat and yawned. “Well, I’m heading home if you guys don’t mind.. I’ve been here since 10am.. it’s 12 hours later.” Suga let out a tired chuckle as he saw Oikawa nod. “Sure thing Suga-chan. Get home safe.” Suga smiled and nodded. “See you in two days Hanamaki!” he quickly said his goodbye and went out.

As Suga stepped out of the vet he opened his phone and saw the screen flash a **23.11pm**

Let’s make that 13 hours at the vet..

Suga wrapped his scarf around his neck and shivered slightly. As he walked the streets he saw a car approach him. He decided to ignore it and kept walking.

As he was walking he had this uneasy feeling to him and sped up his pace. As he was speed walking, he saw the car stop next to him as a man got out of the car. Suga was pushed against the wall with a hand over him mouth and his hands behind his back.

As he got his arms free they got caught by the two other people who were in the car. Suga felt his heart race as he was trying to kick and push every way he could. Suga bit down hard on the hand that was against his mouth. He needed to shout for help.

“Just grab his stuff already..!” “He’s moving too much..!”

“HELP!! I’M BEING ROBBED!” Suga yelled at the top of his lungs before he got punched straight in the jaw. Ouch.

Suga tasted the iron in his mouth, of course he was bleeding. He kept struggling as he looked up again, he saw the man go for another punch. Another ouch.

As Suga was hit right on his nose, he groaned and felt his face slump against the wall. “POLICE! Step away from the man!” wait.. “Shit police!” “Hurry!” he felt the men let go of him and heard them run. He fell down to the ground as he felt the tears prickle in his eyes. “Get them! I’ll stay with him!” “Are you sure captain?” “YES! Now go before they get away!” Suga didn’t even have to look up to know who the voice belonged to.

“Sir are you okay?” Suga let out a soft laugh as he slowly raised his head and met eyes with Daichi. He saw him gasp as Daichi quickly kneeled down to him. “Suga..!? oh Suga..” Suga smiled at him as tears were rolling down his cheeks. His face hurt and it hurt bad. Why did this happen to him again? Right. He was walking back home from work in the middle of the night.

“Hey hot stuff.. long time no see huh?” Suga said as he saw Daichi smile slightly with his fear not leaving his eyes. “Hey, this is no situation for you to be flirting with me..”

Suga sighed as he leaned forwards and rested himself against Daichi. “My face hurts..” he felt an arm wrap around him as he was lifted off the ground as he was being held bridal style by Daichi. “My shift just ended, and I find you here being beaten up by robbers.. Do you want me to bring you to your apartment and take care of you..?” Suga smiled and leaned his head against Daichi’s chest.

“That would be nice..

Daichi smiled and walked to the police car and put him in the backseat.

-

As they arrived at Suga’s apartment, Suga started to feel a bit better already. His mouth and nose stopped bleeding after they arrived at the police department.

Suga opened the door to his apartment as Daichi followed behind him. Suga yawned as he looked at the clock. **12.31am** damn.

“Can you sit down for me Suga?” he heard Daichi say as he was already looking through his cabinets. Suga complied and sat down on the couch as he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of him smiling. His nose and mouth with dried blood, and his nose slightly twisted.

Of course he had to send it to the group chat

Sugaaaaa

_*image attached*_

Sugaaaaa 

_Guess who just got robbed hoes_

Milk bread fan

_HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED_

Sugaaaaa

_I got robbed, just learn how to read lol_

Jesus

_SUGA OMG!! ARE YOU OKAY!?_

Sugaaaaa

_Im okay! Just pretty beaten up but im being taken care of!_

Strawberry blonde slut <3

_Hot._

Sugaaaaa

_Lol figured you’d say that, thanks Makki love <3_

Milk bread fan

_Kinda hot indeed Suga-chan <3_

Jesus

_GUYS!!_

Sugaaaaa

_don’t worry, I’m fine and being taken care of!_

_Might have to miss work tomorrow lol_

Strawberry blonde slut <3

_I’ll come for you instead babs_

Sugaaaaa

_What would I do without you_

Strawberry blonde slut <3

_Have a boring life xoxo_

Suga smiled at his phone before he put it away as he heard Daichi approach him. Suga looked up at Daichi and saw his face twist slightly. “You look beaten..” “Wow, it’s like I got robbed huh?” Suga snickered as he felt the tension become less as he saw Daichi smile

“Luckily, I found you, so now I can take care of you.” Daichi grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the couch where Suga was sitting. Daichi carefully stroked his hand over his cheek and Suga began to blush at the sudden touch of affection.

“I wish I was there earlier.. Look up for me” Suga did as he was told and smiled slightly as he felt Daichi clean his face. “It’s okay Daichi, you did your best.. who knows what would’ve happened to me if you didn’t arrive at all..”

Daichi smiled as Suga hummed while he was being cleaned. As most of the excess blood was wiped off, Daichi began to clean the wounds better then at the police station. They had already been cleaned, but now he’s placing bandages on top of it.

As his face was done, Daichi stood up and went through his hair with his hand. “I’ll ready a bath for you so you can relax in it, okay?” Suga looked up at Daichi as he felt another blush creep up his face. “S-sure.. Thank you Daichi..” Suga smiled as Daichi went to the bathroom to fill the bathtub.

Even though they haven’t seen each other in a while, Suga was happy he saw Daichi again. Even after such a weird encounter.

Suga slowly stood up from the couch, his body still sore. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, grabbing onto the wall as he walked. As he opened the bathroom door he saw Daichi grabbing some stuff from his shower. Suga smiled as he saw Daichi turn around. “Do you need something Suga?” Suga chuckled softly and made his way over to Daichi and hugged him. They never did anything more then just hug in a friendly way.

But after today, Suga might have started to catch actual feelings. Or was it the rush of adrenaline that was talking for him?

Suga had his arms wrapped around his back as he hid his face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his cologne.

Suga felt Daichi tense up at first but felt him ease in his grip as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Suga smiled and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck again. They stood there just hugging each other for a few minutes.

After they let go of each other, Daichi looked at Suga and smiled. He saw Daichi’s face was tinted in a warm pink. Cute.

Daichi gulped as he raised his hand to stroke the side of Suga’s cheek. Daichi turned around and looked back at Suga. Daichi inhaled, took a step forward, and kissed the side of his cheek before hiding his face in the side of his hair. Suga felt Daichi smile against him as he felt Daichi grab his hand.

“You should clean up a bit in bath.. I’ll stay here if you need me, okay?” Daichi pulled back and looked at Suga wilt a smile as he nodded. “Alright, you can watch some TV maybe?” Suga smiled. “I’ll figure out how the TV works.”

They both chuckled before Suga gave Daichi’s cheek a quick kiss and started to push him out of the bathroom. “Now I need my privacy, perv!” Suga laughed as Daichi looked at him with an offended face before he closed the door. After the door closed, Suga heard Daichi let out a loud laugh as well.

Suga was smiling as wide as he could. He really liked Daichi.

{now the story will continue with asanoya again! I wanted some insights of daisuga :) }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter will be angsty!   
> Christmas vacation is in 2 weeks so I have some time to write then as well! 
> 
> Have a great day!<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi, Suga, Kenma and Kuroo go out after they promised to go out together. Everything was fine until Asahi ran into a face he never wanted to see again.

“Suga, do I have to wear this?” Asahi looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a grey turtleneck with black pants and black shoes. He had a watch with a few dark brown bracelets as well. “Yep! You look like a snack so you’re wearing it” Suga smiled at him as he sat up from his bed.

Asahi never wore this while going out.

“C’mon Asahi! You look good! Now let’s go, we don’t want Kuroo and Kenma waiting for us!” Suga pulled at his arm with a smile.

Suga was wearing a dark red button up, with brown pants and black shoes. He had a necklace on, a watch, and his ears pierced. Wait. _Ears pierced?_

“Suga, when did you get your ears pierced?” Asahi said as he walked next to him to the bus stop as Suga let go of his arm. Suga turned at him and laughed softly. “Don’t you remember? That was in college silly! When Matsukawa won a bet and I had to get my ears pierced. They never closed because I frequently wear them, mostly when I’m home alone.”

Asahi saw Suga blush slightly and look away. _Why did he wear them now?_ Asahi shrugged the thought off. “I remember, and I think it looks cool on you Suga.” Asahi smiled at him and got on the bus with Suga. They both decided going by bus is better because there will probably be alcohol involved tonight.

As they arrived at the restaurant and stepped inside. Asahi saw Kuroo look up and smiled. “You guys finally made it! Kenma and I were starting to worry” Kuroo smiled as Kenma lifted his head and waved.

They took place at the table and grabbed the menu card. “It’s all you can eat, on our costs.” Kenma said as Kuroo put an arm around his shoulder. “We can’t thank you guys enough, seriously.” Suga smiled and waved his hand slightly. “We’re glad we could help! But thank you for the dinner anyway.” Asahi nodded as he ordered something to drink. “And sorry the dinner is a bit late. Apparently streaming and forgetting was bigger.”

They all laughed softly. The dinner was moved a month later because everyone forget, especially Kenma.

“Also Asahi, I must say you look fancy! Not something you’d normally wear.” Kuroo smiled at him. Asahi heard Suga snicker before getting hit in his upper arm. “Told you!” Suga chimed at him which made Asahi smile. This was going to be a fun evening.

-

After dinner, they decided to go to a bar. They already had a few alcoholic drinks in the restaurant, but now it will be only alcohol. Kenma was the only one who didn’t drink, so he was the only one sober. The rest was a bit tipsy. As they entered the bar, Asahi looked around in awe. It was pretty.

There were leather couches against the walls, and the bar was in an oval form in the middle. The glasses were hanging upside down from the bar and there were red barstools underneath the bar for the customers to sit. It was a really pretty place.

They sat at the bar on the barstools as Kuroo ordered shots for the three of them. “I wonder if Tsukki has to work tonight.” Kuroo said to Kenma, and Kenma shrugged. “Probably.”

As their shots arrived, Asahi had a quick glance at the bartender. He looked familiar, but his face was already turned away quickly. Asahi shrugged it off and grabbed the shot glass and looked at Kuroo and Suga. “Cheers!” Suga said and the three of them drowned their shots.

Asahi put down his glass as he groaned slightly. “Holy shit, haven’t had a shot in a while..” Suga and Kuroo laughed at him as they ordered another round. This was going to get messy.

“BRO! NOYA! You’ll never believe who’s at the bar right now!” Tanaka said as he had run to the back. “Huh? Bro I’m on my break” Noya groaned as he sat up from his chair. “It’s Asahi with friends! They’re doing shots!” Tanaka laughed as Noya cocked his head to the side. “Seriously!? I mean.. really?”

Noya and Asahi haven’t talked in a few days, they were both busy and just kept it at small talk. Noya sighed as he took another sip from his water and stood up. “You take your break man” Tanaka grinned at him and patted his back. “Goodluck~”

Noya sighed as he went out to the bar as he spotted his the second he walked out of the door.

He looked hot. No denial.

Noya stepped in the oval shaped bar and cleaned some of the glasses people had used in the last hour.

“Bartender! We would like 2 special beers and one dry red wine please!” Noya turned around to see the man with black and spikey wave at him. It was the guy Asahi was with.

Asahi was on his phone with Suga, so they didn’t see him.

Noya smiled and did a thumbs up before he grabbed the beer glasses. As Noya was looking around, he didn’t see the little steps for him.

Tsukishima.

Tsukishima always teased him for being short, so when he felt like a dick like this exact moment, he’d take away the little steps. And Noya needed those steps to grab the wine glass.

And of course the wine glasses hung above Asahi. Of course they had to sit there.

Noya sighed as he stood on his toes to grab the glass, but he still couldn’t reach. Curse Tsukishima. Noya let out a frustrated sigh. “Noya?” Noya looked at the man who called his name.

He made eye contact with Asahi as he smiled slightly. “Hey! Didn’t think I’d see you at my work” Noya smiled at him as Asahi had a pinkish tint on his cheek from possibly the alcohol. “Yeah.. uh, do you need any help?” Asahi offered and Noya smiled slightly. “I’d appreciate that. The bastard Tsukishima took away the little stand so I can’t reach the goddamn glasses”

Asahi chuckled slightly and shook his head. To the side he heard the man with black hair laugh. Noya stood frozen in place. As Asahi had stood up to reach the glasses, he had to bend over the bar a bit. They were facing each other really close. Asahi grabbed a glass before looking at Noya. He froze.

They stood there for a long few seconds before Asahi pulled away and put down the glass. “U-uh.. there you go” the pinkish color on Asahi became a quick red. “T-thanks..” Noya turned red as well before he grabbed the glass and filled it with wine. He put down the beer and wine in front of them before he quickly walked to the other side of the oval bar to serve other people.

What the hell was he feeling?

As Asahi sat down again, he felt three pairs of eyes on him. He faced them and looked away immediately while taking a sip from his wine.

“Not interested hu- ow!” Kuroo said before Suga punched him straight in his arm. “Don’t you dare make a comment, filthy cat.” Suga turned away from Kuroo and took a sip from his beer. Asahi smiled and whispered a ‘thanks’ to Suga. Suga just smiled at him.

As the evening continued, Asahi couldn’t stop thinking on how close his face was to Noya’s. he didn’t know what he felt. It was probably the alcohol. Yeah, totally the alcohol. Asahi saw Kuroo and Suga leave to head to the dance floor. Of course they went there..

Asahi took a seat beside Kenma and ordered another drink from the other bartender. He saw Noya work the other side at the moment. Asahi thanked the bartender as he drank his wine again and sighed softly.

“You know you’re staring, right?” he heard Kenma say as he tensed slightly. He was staring at Noya. Asahi looked at Kenma and took another sip. “Was I? I was just deep in thought..” Kenma looked up at Asahi and smiled slightly. “Sure..”

They sat in a comfortable silence as Asahi was drinking his wine and Kenma was on his phone. Asahi didn’t know if he appreciated that Suga and Kuroo left or not. Kenma didn’t really talk much so his thoughts were overflowing again. With the mix of alcohol and with what just happened with Noya gave his mind to overflow and go into panic mode.

“Asahi? Are you okay?” Asahi flinched as he looked at Kenma. Asahi didn’t even realize his body was shaking and that he was breathing faster. Fuck. “I-I have to.. get some fresh air..” Asahi quickly got out of his stool and went to the front door. He was pushing through people who were dancing.

As he opened the door what he finally reached, he was met with a face he never wanted to see

His ex.

His _abusive ex._

“well well well.. who do we have here?” she said as she stepped forward. Asahi didn’t move, didn’t speak. He couldn’t. He was frozen. “What? Aren’t you going to say something to your sweetheart?” she laid a hand on his chest, his breath hitched as she touched him. Asahi winced as he just stared at her.

“C’mon Azumane love.. Why don’t we have some fun?” Fuck. He should really do something. He should move. He should say he hated her for everything. He should do at least **something.**

**Think.**

**Move.**

**Breathe.**

Asahi couldn’t breathe anymore, he began to see stars.

**Panic attack.**

**Move.**

**Breathe.**

**What the hell are you doing Asahi?**

**M o v e**

**B r e a t h e**

**Move.**

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice filling his mind.

“Hey ma’am! I see we’re having some trouble here between you two. I just need this guy to come back with me.” Asahi didn’t even need see who it was, but her hand was pulled off his chest and he was still frozen in place.

“What would this little guy need with my Azumane?” Noya. Asahi felt his blood boil. He needed to speak up.

Move.

Breathe.

It felt easier now that someone was by his side

You can move

You can breathe

Say it.

“That’s none of your fucking business.” Asahi spat out as he felt the hand on his back from Noya rub his back.

It was encouraging.

“You. Have ruined me. Don’t you fucking dare to touch me one more time. Understood?” it was the mix of alcohol and someone by his side making him say these things. Asahi felt Noya tug his shirt as he stepped back. “Oh, that’s a shame isn’t it? I thought I had you under my control. I still know I do.” She gave a sick grin before she went out the bar again.

Asahi began to shake.

**You’re so dumb for saying that**

**Why the hell did you say that?**

**Stupid.**

**Can’t move**

His panic attack finally reaching it’s peak after that encounter. Asahi was being taken somewhere. He just felt someone pulling at his arm. He didn’t know where he was going.

As he got in a room, he didn’t see where he was, who he was with. He felt hands on his face, and he flinched. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “P-please no..” “Asahi-san.”

He heard a different voice, a different one than his ex. Asahi slowly opened his eyes as he saw Noya. Asahi was shaking violent as he sobbed. “Hey.. stay with me Asahi-san..” Noya wiped his tears with his hands. Asahi leaned away slightly. He was afraid of being hurt again.

Afraid of being touched.

Afraid of being used.

Afraid.

Noya pulled away and grabbed the blanket they had laying around and covered him. Asahi opened his eyes as he saw Noya look at him. “I’ll get Suga for you, okay?” Asahi just nodded as he saw Noya hurry out the door.

Asahi felt sick.

He pulled his knees to his chest as he sobbed in his knees and grabbed the blanket tighter. Asahi didn’t ever hear the door open, but he felt a hand on top of his head. He flinched before he looked up and saw Suga.

“Asahi..” Suga kneeled in front of him and rubbed his shoulder. “Hey.. can you breathe with me?” Asahi didn’t realize he was hyperventilating before Suga arrived. Asahi took a shaky breath in, and he breathed out.

**Breathe in**

**Breathe out**

**Focus.**

They did that a couple of times until he was breathing normally again.

Asahi closed his eyes and leaned against Suga as he sniffed. He wasn’t crying as hard anymore, he was still shaking and trying to control his breath. He heard someone step next to him. He opened his eyes to see Noya crouched next to him. Noya put a hand on top of his arm and smiled. “I’m proud of you saying what you said.. You did a great job.” Noya smiled as Asahi smiled slightly. Noya gently pulled his arm away as he opened them.

“If you want a hug, you know.. uh.. you don’t ha-“ Asahi hugged him before he could finish his sentence. Asahi had his eyes opened as he stared at the floor. Asahi was still trying to catch his breath.

But..

Asahi had never felt this comfortable in such a short time with someone.

He felt Noya’s hands on his back as he relaxed more in his touch. “Thank you..” Asahi whispered. Noya grabbed him a bit tighter as he felt his head rest against his head. “Don’t have to thank me..” Noya said back to him in a soft whisper.

After a while, they parted from the hug as Suga came from behind him. “Shall we go back Asahi?” Asahi nodded as he tried to stand. “Uhm.. if it’s okay I can help? Since you live in another apartment complex.. Ah man never mind. You two probably need each other..” Noya said as he looked around and grabbed his own stuff.

Asahi looked at Noya and smiled slightly. Suga had saw the look Asahi had in his eyes, he smiled and nudged him slightly. “Do you want me to bring you home or Noya?” Asahi looked at him as he sighed softly. “I know you’re trying your best not to throw up, Suga. You drank a lot.. Can you just.. promise me to come by tomorrow..?”

Noya looked up at them. He saw Suga nod at Asahi as they hugged. “Don’t do dumb stuff you’ll regret. You’re perfect the way you are.” Suga let go of him and smiled. “Get home safe, text me, okay?” Asahi nodded and Suga walked out of the backroom with one last glance.

It has been an hour and a half since the encounter with Asahi’s ex. Noya saw Asahi walk away and being stopped by a female. He kept watching him and saw his stiffen when the woman had a dirty look in those blue eyes. Noya had to take action.

He had jumped over the bar to get there asap. He knew Asahi wasn’t okay after that encounter.

Noya looked at Asahi and sighed softly. Suga had put the coat in the backroom. Noya grabbed it and went to Asahi and gave him his coat. “Here, put it on, don’t want you catching a cold..” Asahi smiled slightly. Even Noya could see he was trying his hardest not to break down again. He wishes he could help every way that he could.

As Noya and Asahi walked out after getting permission from Kiyoko to leave earlier. Asahi’s walking was a bit off. The alcohol still in touch with his body. They walked home in silence. Noya kept stealing glances at Asahi, trying to wonder how he could help him. “I’m sorry..” Asahi said out of nowhere when they were walking.

Noya looked up at him and squinted his eyes. “Why would you be sorry? You did nothing wrong.. you did the right thing!” Asahi shrugged. “I just feel everyone’s night got ruined by me..” Noya stopped walking as he grabbed Asahi’s shoulder. “Listen to me Asahi-san. **You** didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t ruin everyone’s evening.. She did because she’s a bitch, okay? She hurt you. And you’re upset about that and trying to recover from it.. We don’t know each other longer then 2 months.. But I care about you, and you deserve to be happy. She doesn’t deserve your attention..” Noya looked up at Asahi as he saw him crying again.

“Ah..! I’m sorry oh my god did I say something bad..?” Noya let go of him as he tried to look for a tissue. As he fished one of out his pocket he saw Asahi smiling and letting out a laugh while he cried. Asahi rubbed his own eyes and wiped his tears. Noya smiled at him as he handed the tissue.

Asahi dried his tears as he just stood there, smiling at Noya. “I really appreciate you Noya.. thank you..” Noya looked at him as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He smiled at him and patted his back. “Let’s get you to your apartment.. You deserve rest.” Noya smiled at him as he felt that they were walking closer to each other, arms almost touching.

-

As they arrived at their apartment complex, Asahi had asked Noya to come in for a bit. Of course he agreed. He didn’t want Asahi to feel lonely at this time.

As they walked in Asahi’s apartment, Noya looked at him taking off his coat. Noya looked at him until Asahi noticed after a while. Noya quickly looked away and cleared his throat. He hung up his own coat and followed Asahi to the living room. Noya went to the kitchen as Asahi sat down on the couch.

Noya came back with a glass of water for him, he needed it after the alcohol and the emotions. Asahi smiled at Noya as he grabbed the glass of water from him, drinking it in one go. Asahi put down the glass and groaned slightly. “I’m going to have a bad headache tomorrow, I can feel it already..” Asahi rubbed his forehead with his hands and Noya sat down next to him.

“You can take a bath to clear your mind tomorrow maybe? A bath always helps me.” Noya smiled as he placed his legs on the couch as well. He saw Asahi look up and smile at him. Noya felt another blush creep on his cheeks.

_What is this feeling?_

“I think I’ll do that tomorrow, I still have some bubbles so I can cover the whole bath with them.” Asahi chuckled softly and sat up and looked at him. Noya saw his face drop slightly. “But.. you don’t think different of me.. do you..?”

Noya saw Asahi looking up at him again. Noya smiled and chuckled softly. “I do, actually..” Noya grinned as he grabbed his resting hands on the couch without thinking about it. “I think even better things about you, Asahi-san. I look up to you. You are stronger than you think you are.. I’m even more happy to be your friend.” Noya smiled as he saw the scared look on Asahi’s face fade away.

Noya squeezed his hand slightly and smiled. “Are you going to be okay?” Asahi looked at Noya, he smiled as a light blush was placed on his cheeks as he nodded slightly and looked down. “I think so..” Noya smiled and stood up and patted his head. “Good, I think I’m heading to my apartment now. I’m tired after a long day of work.. If you feel like you need someone, you know where I live!”

Noya chuckled as Asahi let out a small chuckle too. Noya went to the hallway as Asahi followed him. He put on his shoes again and grabbed his coat. He turned around and faced Asahi and opened the door. “Take care of yourself, okay?” Asahi nodded at Noya and smiled. “I’ll try” “I’m glad, goodnight Asahi-san!” “Goodnight Noya”

Noya smiled at him before going to his own apartment. As he closed his own door, he let out a heavy sigh. He believed Asahi on his word, but he was still concerned. What happened today will probably kick in tomorrow.

Noya sighed and flopped down on the couch face first. Asahi didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve this cunt of an ex. He was pissed. How dare she just show up and try to ruin him again!? Noya sighed and put a pillow under his head.

Besides everything that has happened today, Noya was feeling okay but tired. He hasn’t slept well the last few days.

_What was that feeling?_

_Was it feels?_

_Was it liking?_

_What was it.._

_What is it.._

Noya’s eyes widened. It couldn’t. It couldn’t. He couldn’t..

Oh my god it possibly could. Could it?

Noya sat up as he looked for his phone. He grabbed his phone and dialed Tanaka’s number.

It couldn’t

“Noya.. it’s 2.31am.. I just got home, why are you calling?” Tanaka said in the other end of the line. He heard the tiredness from his voice. “I- .. Tanaka.. I just..” “Wowow calm down, slow down, you don’t call me Tanaka unless it’s serious. Are you okay? Are you safe?”

Noya heard the slight panic in Tanaka’s voice. “Sorry, yeah I’m okay and home.. I just..” Noya sighed as he rested his head in his free hand, rubbing his forehead.

Was he actually going to say this?

Was he going to admit it..?

Is it a good decision?

“I think I like Asahi..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm actually trying to write as much as possible so I can post a bit more frequent!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think he’ll like it?” Oikawa said as he was laying on Hanamaki’s couch. He watched as Matsukawa groan again. “Yes, Oikawa. Your idea of holding a surprise party is good. Now stop complaining like a whiney little shit.” Matsukawa sighed and sat down on the other couch.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Oikawa said as he was laying on Hanamaki’s couch. He watched as Matsukawa groan again. “Yes, Oikawa. Your idea of holding a surprise party is good. Now stop complaining like a whiney little shit.” Matsukawa sighed and sat down on the other couch.

Oikawa was planning to hold a surprise birthday party for Asahi. Since his birthday is on the first of January, he wanted to celebrate the new year and celebrate his birthday together.

“But how do I get him out of his apartment? It’s not like he goes out daily, especially with new years eve!” Oikawa groaned as he sat up to look at Matsukawa. He was just looking at him. “What?” “That you’re being dramatic again and I don’t understand how Iwaizumi chose to marry a dumbass.” Oikawa gasped and pointed at the ring on his finger. “At least I am! Not like someone I know who is a pussy to ask, even though they bought the ring 3 months ago.” It was now Matsukawa’s turn to gasp at him. He growled at him before grabbing his water.

“I had already planned it, but you want to throw a surprise birthday party for someone on the date I planned to ask..” Matsukawa looked down and twisted with the belt loops on his pants.

“WHAT!? Are you kidding me! Dude that’d be awesome to do!!” Oikawa smiled and sat up. “You should for sure! Then you and Makki go outside, Iwa-chan and I will come with you to film and congratulate you!” Matsukawa smiled slightly as he eased into the couch. “Possibly a good idea.”

They talked for another hour about how they were going to plan the surprise birthday party and the (hopeful) marriage proposal. After an hour of trying to figure out how everything and everyone was possibly going to work, Makki came home from work. Oikawa smiled at Matsukawa as if they weren’t half planning a marriage proposal just now.

“I’m home..! Finally..” Makki walked in the living room as he smiled at Oikawa. “Hey loser.” Oikawa snickered. “Hey babe.” “Hi honey.” Matsukawa stood up and hugged Makki before giving him a kiss.

The kiss lasted a bit longer then usual. They always do that whenever Oikawa and/or Iwaizumi was near them. So do Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Payback.

“All right, stop being so gay around me. Jeez.” They snickered in the kiss before pulling back and giving a quick peck. “How was work?” “Ugh, tiring, don’t remind me..” Makki chuckled as he sat down on the couch. Matsukawa going to the kitchen instead. “Cookie has another appointment tomorrow, Tsukishima will bring her in tomorrow” Oikawa groaned slightly. Oikawa didn’t hate Tsukishima, he just.. didn’t like him.

Matsukawa returned from the kitchen with a small fruit bowl and a glass of water. He put it down in front of Hanamaki and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Some snacks for you babe.” Hanamaki smiled as he turned his head to plant a kiss on his lips. “You’re too sweet Issei.” Matsukawa blushed slightly as he sat down next to Hanamaki with an arm around his shoulder. “You two are too gross to be cute.” Oikawa said with a snicker.

After they talked about Hanamaki’s day for a while and the idea of throwing a surprise for the one and only Asahi, Oikawa stood up and stretched with a soft yawn. “I’m gonna go home now, Iwa-chan’s going to be home soon.”

“Oh Iwa-chan! Save me from these monsters called Makki and Mattsun!” Hanamaki said as he fell into Matsukawa’s lap dramatically. “Whatever will I do..!?” “Don’t you worry shittykawa babes, your husband with strong arms will save you!” Matsukawa flexed his arms in a more dramatic way before they both burst out in laughing after seeing Oikawa pout. “At least I can call Hajime my husband!” Oikawa grinned as Matsukawa’s eyes widened slightly. “Bye now Mattsun and Makki! Use protection!” Oikawa chimed as he went to the hallway to put on his shoes and leave.

Matsukawa smiled as he looked at Hanamaki and went through his hair with his hand. “Want to live up to Oikawa’s wish?” Hanamaki grinned. “Fuck yeah.”

-

“Are you serious?” “Yes! It’ll be both the perfect birthday AND marriage proposal! Especially if two of their best friends are there~” Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, who was still in shock after Oikawa told him the plan with Asahi and Matsukawa.

“Do you think Asahi’s gonna stay? Maybe you shouldn’t invite strippers. That’s a birthday party **you** would like.” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as he pouted. Oikawa tried to say something but it didn’t come out of his mouth. “See? You would.” Iwaizumi snickered as he places a quick kiss on Oikawa’s lips. “Anyway, my 48 hour shift ends the 30th, so that’s perfect with sleeping.”

Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa before he returned to the fish tank to continue their feeding. “Maybe we can just hire someone who makes like a huge cake? And then just invite friends. I think he’d appreciate that more than 10 strippers surrounding him, and him eventually fainting.” Iwaizumi snickered as Oikawa groaned softly with a smile at the end.

“I guess you’re right, I’ll make a group chat dedicated to Asahi’s birthday! And a private group between us and Mattsun for his fiancé~” “Most likely to be his fiancé.” Iwaizumi smiled as he gave Oikawa a kiss on his cheek. “I’m gonna take a shower, I’ll be back soon.” Oikawa smiled and nodded as Iwaizumi headed to the bathroom.

Time to make the group chat.

**_ Oikawa Tooru added:  _ **

**_ Sugawara Koushi, Takahiro Hanamaki, Issei Matsukawa, Kei Tsukishima, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Tetsurou Kuroo, Kozume Kenma, Hitoka Yachi, Shimizu Kiyoko, Koutarou Bokuto and Hajime Tooru to “Asahi surprise bday!!” _ **

__

Oikawa Tooru

_Yahoo~ it’s me, the best man, Oikawa <3_

_I made this group chat because I had to idea of throwing a birthday party for Asahi this year. Since his birthday (25 th bday to be exact) is coming up, I wanted to do something special for his bday! Iwa-chan said maybe a big ass cake would be fun (I said strippers lol) and then maybe a picture book of all of us with our favorite memories with Asahi! How does that sound to y’all?_

Hitoka Yachi

_Can I invite someone? He’s really fun and I think he’ll fit in!_

Oikawa Tooru

_Sure thing! Anything for u Yachi <3_

**_ Hitoka Yachi added Keiji Akaashi  _ **

Koushi Sugawara

_AHH that sounds like a great idea Oikawa! Do you mind if I add someone as well?_

Oikawa Tooru

_Go ahead Suga-chan_

_ Koushi Sugawara added Sawamura Daichi _

Koushi Sugawara

_Bcs like, the 31 st I’ll be at Daichi’s place at first, its his bday then :P _

Koushi Sugawara

_But we’ll come over in the evening for sure then!_

Oikawa Tooru

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Tetsurou Kuroo

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Takahiro Hanamaki

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Koushi Sugawara

_Fuck you all_

Koushi Sugawara

_But anyway sounds like a good idea! I got a lot of blackmail of Asahi ehehhe_

Oikawa Tooru

_Just what we needed_

Oikawa Tooru

_So everyone is okay with giving a surprise bday party?_

Kei Tsukishima

_I’ll see_

Tadashi Yamaguchi

_Tsukki cmonn_

Kei Tsukishima

_Fine._

Oikawa Tooru

_Ok then its settled! I’ll text some of the details later on! <333 _

Oikawa sat back proudly on the couch. He was really excited about throwing Asahi a party. He used to give a lot of surprise parties for Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Eventually that died down, but now he was getting excited about it again. Already planning on how he was going to get him out of his house for it.

-

“What do you mean ‘I think I like Asahi’, wasn’t that obvious?” “Ryuu! Dickhead!” Nishinoya punched Tanaka in his upper arm. Noya had fallen asleep the second he said it, and now Tanaka was in his apartment at 10am. “Hey! And besides, I noticed the tension between you and him at the bar.” Tanaka said as he rubbed his arm slightly. Noya remembered the way Asahi was in his personal space, so close to his face.

“He was just helping me out and he accidentally leaned in close, nothing weird tension about it!” Noya sighed and laid down on the couch, facing the ceiling.

“It’s just, I don’t know.. he makes me think things.. like.. sappy and.. just.. sappy shit.”

It was quiet. Noya normally never talked about his romantic feelings with someone, especially since he never got them. Noya never caught feelings.

Well, not up until this point.

“Dude..” Tanaka finally spoke up as he looked at him. He felt his stare go right through him. He was fucked. “Listen, I might just be overreacting. He’s just a handsome guy who happens to be my friend and neighbor..! I’ll just.. I won’t..” Noya sighed as he slapped himself to pep himself up. “I won’t think about it! This conversation never happened. Ever.” “Buy Noya-“ “No! never. Why were you here again?” Noya rolled off the couch and stood up to go to the kitchen.

Noya sighed as he leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. _You just find him attractive, Noya. Nothing weird about it._ Noya inhaled again before he stood straight again.

He’d just have to stop thinking those weird things and go on with his life. He wasn’t made for relationships. Nobody ever liked him anyway.

As Noya walked back to the living room, there was a knock on the door. He raised an eyebrow before going to the door. As he opened the door he saw Suga. “Hey Noya! Mind if I come in for a bit?”

Suga stood there with a wide smile on his face. It surprisingly made Noya feel a bit calmer with the conversation he and Tanaka were just having. “Sure! Come on in”

Noya stepped aside to let Suga in with a smile. He wondered why he was here and not at Asahi’s place. Suga walked into the living room and said a quick hi to Tanaka as he sat down on the couch.

“So to get straight to the point.. Oikawa, a colleague and friend of both Asahi and I, is throwing a surprise birthday party for him! His birthday is January first, so I wanted to ask if you don’t have anything to do, would you like to come? Since you’re a friend too of course and Oikawa doesn’t have your number and stuff”

Noya was taken back. Suga wanted him to attend a birthday party with friends of Asahi? Like actual close friends?

Noya smiled slightly and nodded. “I’d love to! But I don’t know what I could get him to be honest..” Noya pouted slightly, Suga smiled and waved his hand. “I’ll help you pick something out! But I do have a request.” Suga looked at Noya before he sat up a bit.

“We need Asahi out of the house for a while that evening.. Since we all will be busy decorating the house and stuff, we need him out of his apartment. But he hasn’t been ‘out’ for new years eve in years because he’s afraid and doesn’t want to leave his safe space, especially with his family situation. Since I’ll be at Daichi’s place because his birthday is the 31st, I’ll join later in the evening to help set things up. So my question, would you like to do something with Asahi the 31st? Because I think I know him well enough that he wouldn’t say no to you.”

Suga smiled a bit nervous towards him. The whole friend group wanted for him to get Asahi out of the house. They wanted him at the party.

They wanted him to be there..

“YES! Leave it up to me!” Noya smiled brightly and looked at Suga who let out a sigh of relief. “That’s awesome Noya, I’ll add you to the group chat in a minute, but you’ll be great help!” Suga smiled as Tanaka was just looking at Suga. Suga turned towards Tanaka and tilted his head slightly. “So.. Which Daichi are you talking about?” Tanaka said with a small grin. “Daichi Sawamura?”

Suga flinched slightly as he blushed slightly. “U-uh.. yeah..? How do you know him?” Tanaka let out a loud laugh. “I knew it! Daichi and I used to play volleyball together in high school! Man I haven’t seen Daichi in such a long time, how is he doing? Finally found someone?”

Suga’s blush intensified as he cleared his throat. He looked away and shrugged slightly.

“No way.” Suga didn’t say anything

“NO WAY! Holy shit are you his boyfriend!? Man I knew he could do it!” Tanaka laughed as Suga quickly shook his head. “I’m not his boyfriend..! We’ve just.. been on a couple of dates, that’s all.. But I do really enjoy hanging out with him.” Suga smiled at Tanaka and rubbed the back of his neck slightly. “We’re taking it slow.”

Tanaka nodded with a smile as he stood up. “I mean since you know Daichi and Noya, probably Asahi too. Would you like to come to the party as well? The more the merrier!” Suga said as he smiled. “Oh neat! I’d like to! Who’s coming?”

“Me, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Oikawa, Tsukishima, Yama-“

“TSUKISHIMA!?” Noya and Tanaka said in unison. No way the actual Tsukishima Kei was attending a party!

“Uh yeah, he’s been a ‘friend’ for a long time. We mostly hang out with Yamaguchi, his boyfriend, but Tsukishima is always there too. How do you know him?” Tanaka and Noya laughed together. “He’s the co manager of the bar we work at!” Noya said as Tanaka continued. “Kiyoko is our official manager and Tsukishima is the co manager!”

“No way! Kiyoko is joining as well!” Suga said as he gasped softly. It was funny how they all knew each other in different ways. Apparently Kiyoko knew Suga because of Yamaguchi. “Well I’m really glad you two want to join! You’ll be in the group chat asap! Thanks guys!” Suga smiled and stood up. Tanaka gave Suga his phone number before heading out again. Noya was still smiling. After he looked at Tanaka his smile dropped again. “What?”

“Nothing” Tanaka smiled at him as he patted his back before slipping on his shoes. “I’m going back now, I promised a relaxing day with Enno today because we finally have the day off together. And Noya, if there’s something up, call me.” Tanaka smiled as Noya nodded at him. “Will do! Have fun today bro.” “Thanks! Bye bro” Tanaka left and closed the door behind him.

Man was he going to prepare for the 31st.

He needed to get his thoughts together again.

-

When Asahi had woken up, he had a terrible headache as he predicted. The influence of alcohol and emotions were too much for him. Asahi sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He let out a sigh as he stared at his bedsheets for a while. He didn’t know how to feel.

After half an hour of just sitting in bed, he got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. He turned on the water and went to the kitchen as it was running. He looked through his fridge as he grabbed some water and made himself a sandwich.

Asahi let out a soft sigh as he finished his sandwich with his water and went to the bathroom again. He heard his phone go off from the bedroom. He groaned and walked in the bathroom, not wanting to talk with anyone.

Asahi lowered himself in bath when the bubbles had finally filled up the whole bath. He sunk down until his face was half covered in the water. He closes his eyes as he took a deep inhale and exhaled as well. Luckily Asahi could calm himself down the day after.

If it wasn’t for Noya calming him, he probably wouldn’t have gotten sleep.

Even though it wasn’t that much, because he felt like he was falling asleep again.

Asahi’s eyes were closed after a few seconds.

“Asahi-san!! You home!?” Asahi’s eyes opened as he flinched. He sat up in his bath and cleared his throat. “Y-yeah..! Give me a second..!” Asahi quickly got out of bath and almost slipped. He quickly grabbed a towel and put it around his waist.

He went to the door and looked through the little peep hole. Of course it was Noya, nobody actually called him Asahi-san except him. He opened the door and quickly walked back to let him in. “Sorry, I was in bath so I didn’t hear you knocking.. Were you out for long?” Asahi quickly looked at him as he saw Noya **staring**

Asahi gulped softly as he felt his anxiety set in. Asahi tried to cover most of his body with his hands. He heard Noya clear his throat before going to the living room. “Not really! Maybe five minutes max? But it’s okay!” Noya smiled at him. “Aren’t you going to change?”

Right.

He was in only his towel.

“R-right..! I’ll be back soon!” Asahi hurried to his bedroom as he held his towel, afraid it might fall off. Asahi stepped inside his room and sighed softly. Awkward. Asahi quickly grabbed some sweatpants and a black shirt to put on.

_Well that’s not helping my problem._ It was the first thing Noya thought when he saw Asahi in the towel. It was a sight. He just wanted to hang out, make him feel better, and here he was, in a towel. Man.

As Noya was waiting for Asahi to come back, he was scrolling through Instagram to calm down his mind a bit after the encounter they just had. He heard the door open from his bedroom as he sat up with a smile. “I’m glad you actually took a bath though! Normally people don’t listen to my advice.” Noya chuckled softly as he crossed his legs as Asahi sat on the other end of the couch.

Asahi smiled at him as he relaxed in the couch. He had his hair down for once, a black shirt that hugged him all the right ways.

_Does he just get hotter all the day?_

“It was really nice to actually take a bath and relax..” Asahi smiled and looked at Noya. “Kinda needed it after yesterday..” Noya saw his face fall slightly again.

“I’m glad it made you feel better! You deserve to treat yourself every once in a while!” Noya smiled as he leaned forward and patted his shoulder. “Talking about treating you! Would you like lunch? I can just order something small?” Noya smiled as he grabbed his phone.

“You really don’t have to pay for me Noya..” “Nope! I want to! So, what do you want?” Noya unlocked his phone after giving it to Asahi with a smile. Asahi let out a soft sigh and smiled as he grabbed his phone. In the time he got to know Noya, he knew better then to argue on him about paying for stuff.

As Asahi went to the site to just eat some sushi, Noya smiled as he paid for it and put his phone away again. Noya looked up at Asahi and smiled at him. “I uh.. I really like your hair down.. I’m used to it being in a bun all the time, but you look nice with your hair loose too..” Noya blushed slightly and Asahi’s face began to heat up

“Oh.. t-thank you..” Asahi blushed as he looked away slightly. “Your hair down also looks nice..” Asahi looked back at him as he rubbed his neck slightly.

Noya totally forgot to style his hair

He forgot because his mind kept thinking _I have to visit Asahi_

Damn.

It was now Noya’s turn to blush. But instead of hiding it he slightly punched Asahi’s upper arm. “I complimented you!” Noya huffed a small laugh. “I totally forgot to do it.. doesn’t happen often to be honest.” Noya shrugged as he sat back. Asahi chuckled softly as he grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. 

“So I assume you’re feeling a bit better after yesterday? I wanted to check up on you.. Was a bit concerned..”

Noya avoided his gaze as he felt Asahi look back at him.

“You were concerned about me?”

Noya snapped his head towards Asahi which made him raise his hands up in defense. “Hey don’t look at me like that..! Normally Suga just checks up on me.. he only texted me this morning..”

Noya smiled at him. “Well, I came to check on you! I was worried about you yesterday... But I’m happy you’re okay! At least, it seems like you’re okay.”

Asahi let out a soft laugh as he played with a lock of hair before turning to the TV again.

"I am now”

Noya blushed again as he turned his back to the TV.

After a while their sushi had arrived. Asahi smiled as Noya began to eagerly eat. “Did you eat today? You’re eating it so fast.” Noya chuckled softly as he looked at Asahi. “I did, I’m just hungry quick!” Asahi smiled as he began to eat his own sushi.

In the end Noya ended up eating some of Asahi’s sushi, he wasn’t that hungry because he already ate a sandwich before Noya joined him in his apartment.

“Want to watch some tv?” Asahi smiled as he stood up to clean the cardboard boxes as he walked to the kitchen. “Sounds good to me!” Noya replied eager. When Asahi had returned from the kitchen, Noya already had the TV remote in his hands.

After watching a random game show, Noya sighed softly. “Man how are they so bad at this!? It’s not difficult to fit between a cramped space like that!”

Asahi chuckled. “Not everyone is as small as you.” “HEY!” Asahi let out a laugh as he covered his mouth with his hand.

A shame, really. Asahi had a cute smile.

Noya started to laugh as well. After their laughing had calmed down, Noya looked at Asahi with a smile. “Hey Asahi-san?” “Hm?”

Noya twiddled with his fingers slightly.

“What uhm.. what do you normally do on new years eve?”

Asahi looked at him as he tilted his head slightly. “Uh, nothing? I don’t visit family anymore, same with Christmas.. So I’m probably at home”

_Come on Noya_

“Ah.. well I was wondering, since I won’t be doing something this new years eve as well.. do you.. maybe want to do something with me..? Like eat somewhere and then come home just before the clock strikes zero?”

Noya looked at Asahi with a smile of hope. Noya saw that Asahi was taken back by the question, but he smiled none the less.

“Really? I mean, I haven’t told you, but my birthday is the first on January.. So if you don’t mind me turning a year older..”

_That’s exactly the reason I’m trying to get you out dummy_

“Even better! I’d love to celebrate your birthday!” Noya smiled and saw Asahi become flustered again.

“I really appreciate that..”

…

…

“Oh. My. God.”

“What?”

“OH my god!! That’s awesome!!”

“What’s awesome Noya..? Am I missing something?”

“Our birthdays are the exact opposite! Yours is zero one, zero one. Mine is ten ten! January first and October tenth!” Noya gasped as he made a one and a zero with his hands as he smiled at Asahi.

“Isn’t that cool!?” Asahi was staring at Noya and began to laugh.

“Hey don’t laugh at me..! I figured out something cool!! We’re like exact opposites! Short and tall, introvert and extrovert, 01/01 and 10/10!”

Asahi smiled at him with a chuckle. How couldn’t he be smiling at such a cute thing like this?

“I’m not laughing at you.. I just think it’s rather adorable you noticed that..”

Noya looked up in his eyes. He saw Noya’s blush creep up his face and neck even. Was that a bad thing to say..?

“Uh.. I mean.. I’m sorry, that was so dumb to say.”

“Asahi-san..”

“I shouldn’t have said that, really.. you know what I meant..”

“Asahi-san”

Asahi felt a hand on his own hand that was twitching on his leg. He looked up to meet Noya’s stare again.

“You’re not dumb. You can say everything that’s on your mind to me..” Noya smiled at him as Asahi relaxed in his touch. “I uh.. really enjoy talking to you..” He looked at their hands as he felt a blush creep up again.

“Okay..” Asahi smiled again before turning his hand as he squeezed it. “Same for you..”

Now it was Noya’s turn to look confused and blush.

Noya smiled at him again as he didn’t feel Asahi pull his hand back.

He left his hand on Asahi’s hand for a while as he continued talking.

“Don’t you feel lonely on Christmas days? Since I assume your friends are with family?” Noya saw Asahi shake his head, still not pulling away from their touching hands.

“Not really, I had to deal with the family stuff since I was 17. At first it was hard, I’ll have to admit. But I’m used to it.” Noya hummed in confirmation. He didn’t notice he was stroking Asahi’s hand with his thumb.

And Asahi began to blush again.

“So, since we’re celebrating new years eve together, and quite possibly your birthday as well.. and since you’re not doing anything for Christmas.. Would you maybe like to come over Christmas day? I’m spending Christmas eve with my family, so I’ll be gone. But we never really did anything special with Christmas day.. Would you like to do something with me then? Like, I don’t know.. watch movies? Bake?” Noya smiled brightly at him.

Asahi chuckled softly as he rubbed his neck with his free hand. “Ah man, I wish you said that earlier.. I took over the shifts Hanamaki had on Christmas. He wanted to spend time with Matsukawa’s family, and since I do nothing with Christmas I offered to take his shift.. sorry..” Asahi sighed softly. “Maybe next year.”

Noya was pouting a bit until Asahi said the last sentence. _Maybe next year._

Noya smiled and nodded quickly. “You bet! And you better plan your Christmas vacation as soon as possible!” they laughed together as Noya let go of his hand, a faint blush still on his cheeks.

“I’m already looking forward to new year then. I normally spend it with Suga, but I think he’ll go to the police officer he’s so obviously pining over.” Asahi let out a soft snort.

_If only you knew, Asahi-san._

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I FINALLY HAVE CHRISTMAS VACATION! There is some stuff going on in my family rn, regards of being sick and uncurable :/  
> I will be still writing the fic! It's the only thing keeping me distracted! Hopefully I'll post more chapters soon.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> ALSO YESTERDAY WAS THE LAST EPISODE OF HAIKYUU SEASON 4. I CRIED SO HARD AHHHH


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it true that there are over 200 different types of owls?” Akaashi nodded.  
> “Cool! And what kind of breed is Apollo?” Akaashi took the earpiece out of his ear and put it in a little box before turning back.   
> “A short-eared owl.” Bokuto smiled.   
> “What types of owls do you have?”   
> “Mostly short-eared and barn owls.” Bokuto smiled as Apollo cleaned his feathers.  
> “So cool! And uhm. C-could I quite possibly ask for your number..?”

Akaashi inhaled the cold air as he was waiting outside the restaurant for his colleague, Yachi Hitoka. Yachi and Akaashi have been colleagues for a little over 4 years now. In the meantime they’ve become good friends with each other.

Today was just a regular get together with the both of them, Akaashi said he’d treat her to a dinner.

Both Akaashi and Yachi worked as a zookeeper. Yachi was specialized in the butterfly area, whereas Akaashi was specialized in birds. Mostly owls. Growing up, Akaashi used to have tons of owl plushies, sweaters, pajamas’ and so on. From the moment he entered high school, he knew he wanted to do something with animals, specifically owls.

They were always a fascinating creature to him. So when Akaashi heard he could work in the bird department at the zoo, he couldn’t have been happier. Akaashi worked with most owls and other exotic birds in the zoo.

He cared for them and preformed shows with them.

It was always rewarding, seeing people love and appreciate birds as much as he did.

And it was pretty satisfying getting an applause from the big crowd. It did him well.

When he and Yachi first met, she had run into him when he wanted to enter the butterfly terrarium, she kept apologizing while he kept saying it was fine. He didn’t know when they started talking more, but they became great friends.

As Akaashi looked to his left, he saw Yachi smile and wave at him. “Akaashi-san! Sorry for letting you wait so long, the train was a bit delayed!” Yachi was a short but very humble woman. Her company never got old. “It’s okay Yachi-san. I wasn’t out here for long.” Akaashi offered her a small smile as she smiled back at him. “Let’s go inside.”

Akaashi held the door open as they walked in and went to their reserved table. He shrugged off his coat as he grabbed the menu card. “I haven’t been here before, but Kiyoko recommended it, she said it was a nice place to eat at.” Yachi smiled as she grabbed the other menu.

“So I assume you and Kiyoko are doing well?” Akaashi looked up from his menu as he saw Yachi blush slightly with a smile. “Yeah.. I think of asking her to be my girlfriend soon.. We’ve been dating for a while, and I really like her a lot..” Yachi looked up as she smiled. “Glad to hear you two are great.” Akaashi smiled back at her.

“What about you Akaashi? Have you met someone that has gotten you interested?” Yachi asked. Ah, here we go, his love life.

“The usual.”

“Not even a bit..? What about that guy at the zoo a few days ago? He was smothering you with questions about the owls, right? Even tried to ask for your number? ”

He was pretty attractive.

“He uhm.. he probably wouldn’t even be into me, honestly..”

“Akaashi, I don’t know if you’re serious or not, but he asked your number! That’s a sign of someone being into you!” Yachi offered him a small laugh.

“It’s whatever, now let’s order.” Akaashi said as he tried to change the subject.

\-------------------------------------------

“Come on Kuroo! I don’t wanna miss out on the bird show!” Bokuto exclaimed excited. Both Kuroo and Bokuto got off their shifts a bit earlier, and they decided to spend the day at the zoo.

“Bro, calm down..! it starts in 20 minutes!” “SO?! I wanna get the front row for the best view!” Bokuto kept tugging at Kuroo’s sleeve as they hurried.

When they sat down in front of the open space, Bokuto looked around with a big smile on his face. “I’m so exited..! Who knows, maybe an owl will fly over my head!” Bokuto laughed as he looked at Kuroo. “A cat could still defeat an owl.” Kuroo replied with a sly grin.

Bokuto gasped and pouted. “False! In some cases an owl would win!” Bokuto gave him a grin back as he punched him arm softly. Kuroo dramatically groaned and slid down in his seat. “Ouch.. that huurrtsss.. bro I think I’ll die now..” Kuroo whined as Bokuto rolled his eyes and laughed. “I think Oikawa is having a too big of an influence on you.”

Bokuto tried to keep a straight face while he said it. As he turned his head to Kuroo, they both laughed until their stomachs were aching.

After 10 minutes, they faced the open place as they felt a heavy wind fly over them. Bokuto looked and gasped as he saw an eagle had flew over them. When he looked, he saw a man with short kinda curly black hair stand there as the eagle landed elegant on his arm.

“He’s pretty..” Bokuto had said out loud. Kuroo poked his side as he grinned. “Maybe you should ask for his number afterwards.” Bokuto gasped. “You’re a genius..! Now shh, I wanna watch..!”

“Good afternoon everyone. My name is Keiji Akaashi. I’m the host of the bird show today. I will be showing some of my personal favorites as well as some of the fan favorites. At the end, I’m open to answer some things about the birds. So I hope you enjoy the show.” Akaashi gave a small smile as he began the show.

Bokuto watched in awe as different breeds of owls flew by, another eagle, small birds. It was truly mesmerizing. And so was Akaashi. Bokuto watched the male explain different things about the different things that flew over his head.

When the show was ending, Akaashi was on the top of the stage to let everyone that sat on the outside of the stage pet the owl that was on his arm. Bokuto flinched slightly as he heard the owl next to him make a sound. He turned his head as he looked up in Akaashi’s eyes. He smiled as he petted the owl with a bright smile.

Akaashi let out a soft chuckle. “Apollo must really like you.. He never let’s his wings be pet like that.” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto gasped and look up. Akaashi chuckled again as he walked to the front again, Apollo on his arm.

“I hope you all enjoyed the show today, there will be a dolphin show later today. So if you’re interested, you can walk to the show, it isn’t too far from here. I wish you all a nice day and thank you for coming.” Akaashi made a bow as the audience gave him an applaud. Bokuto was mesmerized.

“Bro, stop staring and go ask his goddamn number you simp.” Kuroo snorted before Bokuto punched his stomach. “Ow.” Bokuto just stood up and went to the guy. “U-uhm.. Akaashi-kun?” Akaashi turned around with Apollo as he looked at Bokuto with those beautiful eyes.

“Oh, it’s you, the guy who Apollo liked.” Akaashi said in a soft tone as Apollo made another sound. “I assume you have some questions, since you’re the only one that came up to me.”

Bokuto nodded eager.

“Is it true that there are over 200 different types of owls?” Akaashi nodded.

“Cool! And what kind of breed is Apollo?” Akaashi took the earpiece out of his ear and put it in a little box before turning back.

“A short-eared owl.” Bokuto smiled.

“What types of owls do you have?”

“Mostly short-eared and barn owls.” Bokuto smiled as Apollo cleaned his feathers.

“So cool! And uhm. C-could I quite possibly ask for your number..?”

Akaashi opened his mouth, expecting another question about the owl. He blinked a few times before clearing his throat.

“It’s very flattering, but I’d have to pass..” Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s face as he started to pout. “Right, should’ve known you’d be taken.. And probably not into guys.. I mean you’re really pretty..! Ah.. sorry! But uhm.. Thanks for the facts about the owls! Have a nice day Akaashi-kun!”

Bokuto quickly bowed as he walked to Kuroo again, face obviously pouting. Akaashi stood there a bit confused and flustered at the same time.

Someone wanted to have his number.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto pout as he chuckled softly. “I can assume by your face it didn’t work?” Bokuto groaned as he looked at him. “Obviously! Rub it in will you..!” Bokuto sighed as he walked away with Kuroo. Bokuto looked up again and smiled. “I did get some awesome owl facts! Man, I love owls!” Bokuto giggled as Kuroo smiled at him.

Maybe they’d meet another time.

\-------------------------------------------------

As Yachi and Akaashi were waiting for their ordered food, Akaashi stretched and stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be back soon.” “Okie dokie!” Yachi smiled as he walked to the bathroom. Akaashi sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror for a bit before locking the door. Akaashi sighed softly as he started to hear a faint noise in the background but decided to ignore it.

He felt a little hot. Was he getting sick?

After Akaashi was finished he went to wash his hands and splashed some water in his face to cool down. He heard the noise become louder and louder. As Akaashi opened the door, he was met with a huge flame in front of his door. He closed the door again as he felt panic sink in.

The restaurant caught fire. And he was stuck in a goddamn bathroom.

He quickly reached for his phone as he saw the smoke come out under the door. He called Yachi in a panic. She answered immediately. “Yachi..! I’m stuck in the bathroom..!” Akaashi started to cough as he saw the smoke come out more from under the door. “There’s a fireman coming your way Akaashi! Stay tight!” Akaashi coughed as he heard that. After a few seconds the door began to crumble down as the fire was overtaking the door. He saw a figure coming to him as he began to cough again, smoke already filling the whole bathroom. He felt an arm under him as a mask was being put over his face.

“I’m here to save you, don’t worry!” the voice said as he was being picked up bridal style and was hurried out of the now burning restaurant. As he was outside the mask was being pulled off and he started to cough again, finally breathing fresh air. Akaashi was being placed on the inside of an ambulance. He opened his eyes as he got an oxygen mask on his mouth and nose, breathing in and out.

After a few minutes, he felt a bit better. He saw Yachi and smiled a bit with a wave. After another 10 minutes with the mask on, he could take it off. He thanked the people that were by his side and made his way to Yachi as she had a state of panic on her face. “Holy crap I’ve never been this worried..! I wanted to go to the toilet to get you, but I was being pushed outside, trying to say you were in there! But everyone was screaming and just.. god, frustrating..!” Yachi pouted as he chuckled softly and coughed slightly.

“Well I’m fine now.. luckily the person who saved me came.. I almost fainted..” Akaashi shuddered slightly as he grabbed his coat from Yachi. After a while they sighed and saw the firemen come out the burning building, apparently he was the only one that was in there. Akaashi saw a fireman walk up to him, he didn’t recognize his face until he pulled off his mask and was in talking distance,

It was the same guy from the bird show.

The one that asked his number.

“Hey hey hey! Man, kinda scary seeing you here again right? I hope you’re okay!” the man smiled at him and he smiled back. “Yeah, indeed a bit funny.. thank you for saving me.. uh..” “Bokuto!” “Ah, thank you Bokuto-san.” Bokuto smiled and let out a little ‘uff’ as he was slapped on the back. “Hey Yachi! How are you?” the other man next to him smiled. “Hey Kuroo! I’ve been good! Nothing too special going on, you?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows as Bokuto did the same as they looked at them.

Yachi looked at Akaashi and smiled slightly. “We met in a high school during a training camp with volleyball!” Akaashi looked at Kuroo and smiled. “I used to play volleyball too. What position did you play?” “Middle blocker.” Kuroo smiled at him “Woah you too!? I used to play volleyball too! I used to be the ace! What about you Akaashi-kun?”

Bokuto had jumped in on the conversation as his smile was wide. Akaashi smiled at him. “I was a setter.” “Woah, setter!? Man that’s so cool! Kuroo’s boyfriend used to be a setter too!” Bokuto beamed as he chuckled softly. “Bokuto! Kuroo! Get your asses over here, we’re leaving!” the captain had shouted. They turned around and nodded his way.

Bokuto turned around again and looked at Akaashi. “I’m happy that I got to see you again Akaashi-kun! Bye!” “Bye Bokuto-san” Akaashi waved with his hand and Bokuto waved with his arms before going back. Akaashi felt Yachi’s stare drill into him as he sighed.

“Yes, that was him.” Yachi smiled slightly as she saw Akaashi sigh. “He looks like a nice guy..” Yachi poked his side before shivering in her coat. “Do you want to call it a night? After the whole place burned down?” Akaashi nodded at her. “Yeah, I think I need some rest after almost dying in a restaurant.” They both chuckled as they said their goodbye’s

Akaashi came home that evening and let out a soft sigh. He didn’t know what to think, but Bokuto-san was.. different. He was actually genuinely excited about, what it seemed like, everything.

And of course he didn’t miss the little owl pin on his uniform. It was.. cute.

Akaashi smiled to himself as he sat down on his couch and turned on the TV to unwind a bit. After a while, he saw his phone light up from the table. It was Yachi.

Yachi

_hey Akaashi! A friend of Kiyoko and me wanted us to come to a surprise birthday party! I think you’d might like the guys that will come! Maybe you’ll get a bit more social interaction :) Maybe some new friends as well!!_

A party.

Akaashi has never been to a party in his 24 years of walking on this place.

It was kind of scary, but it also sounded fun.

Akaashi

_Hey Yachi, I think that would be fun. Thank you for inviting me_

Yachi

_Yay!! I’ll add you to the groups chat!_

Akaashi immediately got a notification that he was added in a group. He went through the list of people that were attending, seeing if he knew anyone. His name stopped at a certain person. **Bokuto Koutarou.**

Akaashi sighed softly as he stared at the name a bit longer. Of course. Akaashi looked up from his phone as he pouted a bit. New years eve? Akaashi chuckled at himself as he had the best ‘ugly sweater’ his mom gave to him a year ago.

It was an owl Christmas sweater.

Should he wear it? Akaashi smiled again as he settled against the couch and watched the program that was on TV again.

He was totally wearing that sweater.

\----------------------

The next morning, Akaashi woke up at 8am. He groaned as he sat up and got out of bed, getting ready for work. He was always excited to give another show. His shows were mostly on the Tuesdays and Fridays. And after today, he had a day off.

Akaashi took a shower, got dressed and headed to work. As he was waiting at the train station, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up as he saw Bokuto. Wait. Bokuto was next to him. “Uh, Hi Akaashi-san! Uh.. I just saw you standing here..! And I wanted to ask how you were doing after yesterday. I wanted to stay longer to talk to you, but captain cut us short.. I hope you’re better!”

Akaashi smiled at the slightly taller man. “I am feeling better, thank you. I did have to cough a few times when I was home, but I’m good.” Akaashi saw Bokuto’s face light up with a smile. “I’m glad to hear that! Also, I saw you’re going to Asahi’s birthday! I’m really looking forward to it! Also where are you heading to?” Bokuto smiled as he apparently had the same train as him as they both got on.

“Yeah, I only joined because I never went to parties and such. And since Yachi said the people there could become friends sounded fun. I haven’t been to a party at all, so I’m curious. And I’m heading to work right now, you?” Bokuto smiled at him but tilted his head.

“You have never been to a party before!?” Akaashi shook his head. “Damn! I really hope this party is going to be super fun for you! All the people that I know of are super nice, you’ll fit in! are you not a very outgoing person then? And I’m heading to my family for a bit! Decided to visit them after not seeing them for a while.” Bokuto smiled at him and Akaashi smiled back. Bokuto had an addictive smile.

“I’m not really outgoing, no. and most people tend to not stick around anyway. That’s why I’ve never been in a relationship before and I don’t have many friends, to be fair..” Akaashi shrugged slightly. “But I’m used to it, no big deal. And visiting your family? That’s really nice.” Akaashi chuckled softly as he looked at Bokuto’s confused face.

Bokuto kept looking at him.

“Uh, is there something on my face, Bokuto-san?” Bokuto shook his head. “Not at all! I’m just really surprised you’re single! Like, for real! Have you had your first kiss yet? Have you ever liked someone? Been interested? Oh man I must be asking so much I’m sorry! I take all that back.” Bokuto chuckled softly as he stood up. “Well this is my stop, have a fun day at work Akaashi, see you at the party!”

Bokuto waved at Akaashi and Akaashi waved back with a soft smile. “See you then.” Bokuto got off the train and Akaashi just blinked. Bokuto had asked him questions no one really bothered to ask him.

_Have you had your first kiss yet?_

_Have you ever liked someone?_

_Been interested?_

Well to be fair, Yachi _did_ ask him those, but he didn’t count that.

To be honest his close friends hadn’t even asked those questions.

As Akaashi got off the train at his stop, he chuckled softly thinking back of Bokuto’s enthusiasm and boldness.

It felt kind of, refreshing.

Akaashi smiled against his scarf as he walked to work.

“Akaashi! Are you okay? Are you really okay to work??” said Yachi first thing as she saw him walk in the office. Akaashi chuckled softly and hung up his coat. “I’m fine, really. I did cough a few times yesterday, but it’s not like I’m dying.” Akaashi said with a smiled and put on his working jacket.

As he turned around he saw Yachi stand in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as he felt her stare drill a hole in his mind. “Yachi, I’m A-okay, I’m good. Promise.” Yachi nodded slightly and smiled, she believed him.

“Okay, I trust you. But, I’m really happy you’ll join the party! Kuroo and Bokuto will be there, apparently the chef of the place that burned down too..” Yachi said as her voice got lower. “You’d fit right in!” “Bokuto-san said that too..”

Akaashi tensed up as he heard Yachi gasp. “When did you see or talk to him!? Did you add him!? Did you two meet up and k-“ “Yachi..!” Akaashi turned to face her as his face was beet red already. “Christ we just saw each other at the train station and talked..! he was going to visit his family and I went to work.. to here..!” “Oh. I was ahead uhuh?” Yachi chuckled as Akaashi shook his head with a soft laugh. “A little..”

After Akaashi finished his work, he went to the train station again. As he got on the train his cuddled his scarf. He was very tired. A lot of stuff happened, they thought an owl got loose and flew away, but she was just **very** good at hiding. So the whole day he had stress for what? Nothing.

As the train arrived at another stop, he heard a now familiar laugh together with other voices. Akaashi looked up tired as he saw the back of Bokuto’s hair and two females. “So then mom told me to ‘just do it’ and then I shaved his head!” he heard them laugh again. They must be his sisters. He saw Bokuto sit down as his eyes were half closed again. Before he knew the train was riding again, he had fallen asleep.

“Hey..” Akaashi was being touched and shaken a bit. He groaned slightly as he turned away from the voice. “Akaashi-san..” Akaashi sighed before slowly opening his eyes and blinked a few times before fully opening them. He was greeted with Bokuto’s face. Bokuto smiled and waved. “Hey! Uh, you just missed your stop.. and so did I for waking you up.. but, I didn’t wanna leave you asleep on the train after I saw you!” Akaashi yawned a bit as he saw the train station where he was supposed to be, fade away. He sat up as he rubbed his eyes with a soft sigh.

“I really appreciate you waking me up, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi looked at Bokuto again as he smiled and took a seat next to him. “We’ll just get off next stop and get back!” Bokuto smiled as he sat excited in his chair. “So how was work? How was it with the owls? Oh look!” Bokuto grabbed his bag and pointed at the different owl pins on his bag and smiled. Akaashi looked at the pins as he smiled and grabs his own bag to reveal owl pins as well.

Bokuto gasped and looked up at him. “We have matching owl pins without knowing! That’s so cool!!” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi as he smiled back. They shared a laugh as Akaashi began to talk about his day of work, explaining the stress he had.

“Man, she’s really good at hiding! Sad you had a lot of stress because of that, it’s really understandable though.. But now you can go back home and destress a bit.” Bokuto smiled again before they got off the train station to get the same train back.

“So how was it with your family?” Bokuto looked surprised when he asked. “You remember?” Akaashi smiled slightly as he dug his face in his scarf again. “Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?” Bokuto smiled as he saw his cheeks turn a bit red, he assumed it was because of the old air suddenly hitting him.

“A-ah.. well, it was fun! I got to see my dog, sisters and parents again! We had a nice lunch, and it was really fun! We discussed some things regarding Christmas this year too, and I told them I’m going to the party too! They were excited that I was invited to a party. And then my sisters joined me for the train ride, but they got off early.” Bokuto chuckled softly as he stood on the side with Akaashi. 

They talked comfortable with each other until they got off the right train and right stop this time. Bokuto looked at Akaashi shiver as he smiled at him. “You should hurry home, it’s cold and you’re tired.” Bokuto said as they began to walk to the exit. “Yeah, don’t want to risk catching a cold.. And you should go home too.” Akaashi looked at Bokuto as he nodded. “I’ll run home for you if I have to!” Bokuto laughed as they stood in front of the exit.

They looked at each other a lot longer then expected. Akaashi saw Bokuto’s face turn a bit red again. “I’ll see you at the party, Akaashi-kun!” “Akaashi is fine..” Akaashi had said as he buried his blush in his scarf. He saw Bokuto’s eyes widen slightly as he smiled. “O-okay Akaashi! Have a nice evening and get home safe!” Bokuto smiled as he gave him a quick hug before dashing off.

Akaashi stood there frozen as he blinked a few times. Akaashi shook his head after a while and smiled when he walked home.

As he arrived at his apartment, he exhaled as he took off his coat and immediately going to his bedroom. Since he already had dinner at work, he could go to bed immediately. As he stripped down to his boxers, he placed himself under his blanket and smiled. running into Bokuto today was certainly a surprise but his day ended in a good way.

Akaashi smiled as he thought back of the memory of Bokuto hugging him. He didn’t expect him to hug him, and to see him sprint off like that, was funny.

Maybe meeting Bokuto wasn’t such a problem

Who knew what could happen.

Akaashi smiled as he fell asleep with the same smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bokuaka meetings! I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Imight have to delay the posting a bit. I wanted to bring out this chapter and write ahead to post. But today someone dear from myfamily passed away of cancer. So I'm taking my time to be there for me and my family.
> 
> So posting might be a bit delayed. But don't worry! It won't be for long
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy <3
> 
> Kiwi out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you.”
> 
> Asahi took his hand and shook it.
> 
> “Azumane Asahi, nice to meet you too. I heard a lot about you.”
> 
> “Is that so?” Daichi turned around to face Suga with a small smirk and Suga blushed. Asahi chuckled.

Noya sighed softly as he packed his bag with clothes. Tomorrow was Christmas eve, and he was spending the night there, but he wanted to pack his bag already so he wouldn’t forget it.

It had happened last year

… And the year before that.

So, to prevent him borrowing his brothers’ clothes again, he’s packing his bag the day before Christmas eve.

The last week or so, Noya and Asahi have been hanging out a lot. Every time Asahi was done with work, he’d come over and they would have dinner together, talking about their day.

When Noya was done with work, there always was a note on his door. It mostly said: ‘Have a good night, hopefully work was ok! -Asahi :)’

It was really sweet, but it didn’t help the massive crush Noya was developing on Asahi. After hanging out a few times, Noya decided he had a massive crush on Asahi. Tanaka just laughed at him because he saw this miles ahead. He tried to shrug it off, but he couldn’t.

But he knew Asahi didn’t like him back.

For a fact, he didn’t like anyone.

At least, that was what we was told. And assumed.

When they were hanging out a few days ago, he had learnt Asahi was actually gay. He was a bit confused at first, so he asked how he dated his ex.

“To be fair, I always thought I was bisexual during that time.. But after being with her and just.. I don’t know.. Something was off..” Asahi had said as they were on the ground on top of pillows.

They were having a movie night, and in the end, Asahi told him a lot of his previous relationship. Not even caring about the so said movies.

“When I came out to my mom as bisexual at 18, she kind of disowned me.. And I tried to fix our ‘relationship’ with trying to date my ex..” Asahi took a shaky breath in. Asahi looked up at Noya as he felt his hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to talk further.

“And like you kind of know, she abused me.. mentally.. physically.. sexually too..” Asahi sighed as he sank further in the pillows on the ground.

**Breathe, Asahi.**

**You can breathe..**

“My parents weren’t the most loving too.. at age 16 my dad got an alcohol addiction and passed away not too longer after he developed it and passed away in a car crash.. And my mom got more abusive towards me after he passed away.. both of them was horrible, but my mom alone after my dad passing away was the worst.”

Noya saw Asahi tense slightly. Why in the world would parents do that to their own kids? Noya was thinking.

“So, as I said, came out to her, started to get even worse, dated my ex to show her. And then I realized I was gay all along. When I told my ex, she told my mom.. and they both left. Well, at least my mom did. She did not, as you saw at the bar..”

Noya nodded slightly as he saw Asahi’s eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall down his face. Noya quickly got up and went to the kitchen. When he returned, he had a glass of water and a tissue box in his hand as he smiled at Asahi.

Asahi smiled back at him and whispered a soft ‘thanks’. Asahi wiped the threatening tears from his eyes and took a sip of water before he continued.

“So I haven’t talked to my family for 4 years? And my ex.. she stalked me, tried to hurt me, it was very scary.. and because I was so scared, I couldn’t go to the police, I thought it was going to get worse if I did that.. And that’s where I actually owe Suga my life..” Asahi let out a soft chuckle

“I told him everything after a few months, and he went to the police and she got in trouble.. I don’t know how it went down, but I’m just very thankful of Suga..” Asahi looked at Noya again as he let out a weak smile. Noya smiled back at him.

“I’m so proud of you, Asahi-san. You deserve to hear that too! You’re really strong, you know. I could never live without my family because we’re so close.. I really envy you.” Noya smiled even brighter at Asahi. Asahi was taken back and smiled as he looked away.

“I.. t-thanks Noya..” Asahi smiled as he took another sip of his water. “What about you?” Noya tilted his head. “What’s your sexuality?” “OH! I’m bi which I already told you, but I guess I prefer men a bit more then women. But my family is pretty open about everything! I actually have two mothers, so they weren’t surprised.” Noya chuckled softly.

“Two mothers? That’s nice. How is Christmas with your family?” “Super fun! We all prepare foods in the biiiggg kitchen they have the day before or the day of Christmas eve! I decided to make a cake this year as desert!” Noya smiled and grabbed a blanket from the other couch before he wrapped himself in it.

“I have an older brother and a younger sister. But both my siblings have a relationship. I’m the only single person.” Noya chuckled softly as he shrugged slightly. “For me, I used to do random hookups, but I stopped doing that after 2 or 3 years just fucking around.. I really wanna settle down with someone..” Noya blushed slightly as he looked at Asahi who was smiling a bit.

“I think that’s really precious.. And I know you’ll find the right one.. you’re funny, charismatic, handsome, and I really look up to you.” Asahi smiled as Noya made a weird noise as he was blushing harder.

“H-hey..! Unfair..!” Asahi laughed as Noya’s face was as red as it could get. Asahi fell down on the pillows as he kept laughing. After his laughing died down a bit, he sat up. “I really didn’t think you could get so flustered.. Normally you’re all cool and collected..!” “I am..! It’s just when someone really handsome like you compliments me I get flustered!”

Now it was Asahi’s time to blush. Noya laughed at him as he punched him in the upper arm. “Got you right back! But you get flustered really easy.. but I still got my payback!” They both laughed a bit and smiled at each other.

“But, after your ex, have you like.. been interested in anyone? Like, at all?” Noya asked as he tilted his head slightly, actually curious. Asahi pouted slightly as he was thinking. “Not really, no. I think I’m still too afraid to start something so serious again.. especially with the things she has done to me..”

Noya sighed internally, but nodded regardless. “I understand, but I promise you, you’ll find the right one! I promise, that person will treat you very well. If not I’ll kick their ass!” they both laughed softly. “Thanks Noya.” They smiled at each other as they replayed the parts of the movie that they missed.

It was the whole movie.

Noya exhaled as he closed the second bag. He stretched his arms above his head and looked around. He hadn’t missed anything.

Noya smiled as he grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 3.23PM. He inhaled and texted Asahi.

Noya

_Hey! I was wondering if you’re working today. Since I’m going to my parents’ place tomorrow, was wondering if you’re up to hang out with me?_

Asahi

_Hey! Yeah, I’m working but I’m finished at 4pm. And ofc I wanna hang out :)_

Noya

_Great! I’ll be at your place at 5. Dinner?_

Asahi

_Sounds good, I’ll order for us._

Noya

_See you at 5!_

Noya smiled at his phone as he locked it again. He sighed softly with a smile before cleaning his place a bit before he went to Asahi and tomorrow to his parents.

-

Asahi had gotten home at 5pm instead. He stepped into the elevator as he leaned against the wall, panting slightly. He did not expect for an emergency surgery to happen at the end of the day. As he stepped out of the elevator, he saw Noya standing in front of his door, his head snapping to the elevator as it made a ding.

“Hey Noya.. sorry for keeping you waiting.. there was an emergency..” Asahi said tiredly as he smiled at Noya and walked past him to unlock the door. “That’s okay! I stood here for like, five seconds! If you rather have me come back at six that’s fine too.” They both chuckled softly as Asahi shook his head. “Nah come in, I’ll take a quick shower and you can make yourself at home.”

Noya smiled at him before entering his apartment and taking off his shoes before flopping down on the couch. “Man, I’ll miss this place.”

“You’re going to your parents for one day basically.”

“I’ll miss you Asahi-san..!”

“You sound like you’re dying..”

“Asahi-san! Maybe I am! What if the train just goes.. boom!”

Asahi laughed as he took off his coat. “Did you just say ‘boom’ because you think you might die?” Asahi looked at Noya who was grinning and nodding his head.

Asahi let out a soft sigh with a small smile before walking to the bathroom and taking off his shirt in the meantime. “I’ll be back in a few minutes!” Asahi stepped inside the bathroom before closing the door and locking it.

_He had a nice back._

Noya smirked to himself with a soft blush as he got up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. As he returned he sat down on the couch again before grabbing his phone, seeing he got a few messages from the ‘Asahi surprise bday’ chat.

Oikawa Tooru

_So, this is the plan for Asahi’s bday_

  * _Noya leads him outta da crib and spends time with him_
  * _Iwa, Makki, Mattsun, and I go to Suga-chan’s place to receive the spare key_
  * _Us 4 go to Asahi’s house to set up the decoration_
  * _2 hours after we set up everything, everyone will roll in (which is at 11pm)_
  * _We make the place really dark_
  * _Noya and Asahi come back at 11.30pm_
  * _SURPRISEEEE_



_The plan to me is very smart if I say so myself heheh_

**_ Oikawa Tooru added Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo to the chat _ **

**__ **

Oikawa Tooru

_Before I forget the super freak duo lmao ammirite could not be me :p_

Oikawa Tooru

_Anyway, no one be late!!_

Noya smiled as he glanced at the bathroom door, Asahi was still showering. Noya sighed softly as he pulled up their favorite place to order at and ordered their favorite things. As Asahi walked out of the bathroom, he was fully clothed with his hairs down.

Noya smiled as he looked at him. “I ordered some food already, should be here in twenty minutes.” Asahi stopped in his tracks and looked at him. “I thought it was my turn to order..!” “Guess not.” Noya grinned at him as Asahi let out a sigh. “You never let me treat you..!” Noya shrugged and laid down on the couch.

Asahi sat down on the other couch as he yawned. Noya looked at him. “How was work beside the emergency?” Asahi smiled as he rubbed his eyes slightly. “It was okay. Mostly did a lot of computer stuff because Hanamaki wasn’t there. It was okay, but the last surgery really got my brain fried..” Asahi chuckled as he made himself comfortable on the couch again.

“So, you used to play volleyball?” Noya said as he smiled at Asahi. Asahi raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?” “Well, beside from you mentioning it during movie night last week, I see your old jersey hanging there with pictures.” Noya pointed at the other side of the room, next to his bedroom door. Asahi blushed slightly as he chuckled. “Oh.. right..”

Noya chuckled softly as he sat up. “What position did you play?” “I was the ace of the team. I was one of the tallest players and I guess powerful enough to get through a three man block.” Asahi smiled slightly. “REALLY!? That’s so cool! I used to be a libero! Man, sad we didn’t play on the same team. We would’ve killed it!” Noya chuckled as Asahi smiled.

“I bet we would’ve been powerful! Suga played as a setter on our team.” Asahi smiled as he glanced to his old jersey hanging on the wall. “I have so many great memories from playing volleyball. Sometimes I still miss playing a 6 on 6 match, you know?” Noya nodded. “Yeah I feel you.. People on my team described me as the guardian because I was really good at receiving..”

“In what way?”

“The ball of cou- ASAHI! Did you just make a dirty joke!?”

Asahi burst out laughing as did Noya.

“Sorry.. couldn’t keep it to myself” Asahi said in between his laughter.

As the laughing had calmed down, they looked at each other as Asahi shrugged, which Noya laughed at again.

“Man I did not see that one coming.. and DON’T DO IT”

Noya grinned as Asahi laughed again.

This was going to be a fun evening.

-

Noya closed his door as he let out a soft sigh. “Why do you look so sad?” Asahi tilted his head. Asahi decided to bring Noya to the train station with his car, so Noya didn’t have to walk all the way there. As they stepped in the elevator, Noya shrugged.

“I don’t know.. I just don’t want my family smothering me with questions. I love them, really. But, I can’t just tell them I kind of like someone..” Noya blushed slightly as he saw asahi look at him. “You like someone?” Noya just nodded without telling Asahi who it is of course.

“He probably doesn’t like me back.. but that’s okay, being friends with him is great too.” Noya smiled as he grabbed his bags again as the elevator door opened. Asahi didn’t question him further what he really appreciated. They walked to Asahi’s car as Noya shivered. “Man I miss spring! At least it’s a bit warmer.” Asahi chuckled softly as he put Noya’s bags on the backseats.

Asahi got in the car and put the seatbelt on. “I actually like the cold weather.. well, I like fall. It’s not too warm and not too cold. It’s the perfect weather to get all cuddled up.” Asahi smiled as he started the car and drove to the station.

Noya smiled as he leaned back in the car. “I do like fall too, but I really love when everything is in bloom during spring. All the birds and trees that come alive again.” Asahi hummed as he nodded his head as he made a left turn. “I totally get you. Spring and fall are my favorite seasons.” Asahi smiled.

When they arrived at the station, Asahi parked his car and looked at Noya. “Do I need to pick you up tomorrow as well? I don’t mind.” Asahi smiled as Noya thought. “If you really don’t mind, that would be nice, thanks!” Noya smiled as they both got out of the car. Noya grabbed his bags as he walked to the platform he was supposed to be with Asahi.

After a few minutes he saw the train arrive as he sighed softly.

There was a tight feeling in his chest. And when he looked at Asahi, the feeling just got tighter.

He didn’t want to leave Asahi alone with Christmas.

Noya saw Asahi turn to him and smiled. “Have a lot of fun with your family.” Asahi smiled at him. Noya smiled back as he went in for a quick hug. Asahi chuckled softly and hugged back. “You’ll be back tomorrow..” “And the day after that we’re celebrating Christmas our style! Take care Asahi!” Noya smiled as he let go of Asahi and grabbed his bags.

Noya got on the train and sat down. Asahi waved at him as he waved back with a smile. As the train began to drive away, he saw Asahi fading away with the platform. Noya sighed as he slumped a bit in his seat with a soft sigh.

Tomorrow he’ll celebrate Christmas with Asahi in their way.

Asahi saw the train go away, he let out a soft sigh. He always feels the most down during Christmas times. He’s never really celebrated Christmas, and seeing everyone so happy with their family, it did make him sad.

He shrugged off the thought and went back to the car he had parked. He drove home again, but now in silence.

As Asahi entered his apartment, he checked his phone. He smiled as he saw a few messages from Suga.

Sugar mom

_Hey big guy! I know these times are difficult for u still, but it’ll be over soon! You can do it babes <33 _

Sugar mom

_I can maybe come over with Daichi today if you’re up for it? Both our families don’t do stuff with Christmas eve!_

Sugar mom

_Just text me if you want to see me and meet the oh so famous police officer I’ve been talking about heheh :p_

Asahi chuckled softly as he looked at the time. It was now 11am.

Asahi

_Hey Suga! Sure, you can come over with the oh so famous police man_

Asahi

_I get the privilege to meet him first ;p_

Asahi

_I just dropped Noya off at the train station, he’s visiting his family rn. I’m actually ‘celebrating’ with him tomorrow. We’re going to be baking :)_

Asahi

_You can come by whenever, let me know when you leave!_

Sugar mom

_Will do! See you soon Asahi xoxo_

Asahi smiled as he put away his phone and began to clean the place a bit. It was normal for Asahi to be alone during Christmas, but this year he’s actually happy Suga and Daichi we’re coming by today. Not forgetting he’ll be spending the day with Noya tomorrow.

He’s really glad to have friends like this.

But still, he felt like something was missing.

Rather, someone was missing.

As he was cleaning his bedroom and thinking, he heard a knock on the door. “Asahi! It’s your favorite human being!”

Of course.

Asahi walked to the door and opened it halfway. “Rephrase that because you’re thinking too high of yourself.” Asahi heard Suga gasp as he laughed at him. “I’m kidding. Come in.” Asahi smiled as he opened the door a bit wider, revealing the ‘oh so famous police officer’ Suga has been talking about.

“I already like your friend, Suga.” Daichi said as both he and Asahi let out a chuckle. “Hey!” They laughed as they both got inside. Asahi closed the door behind them as Daichi and Suga took off their shoes. Daichi turned to Asahi and stuck out his hand.

“Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you.”

Asahi took his hand and shook it.

“Azumane Asahi, nice to meet you too. I heard a lot about you.”

“Is that so?” Daichi turned around to face Suga with a small smirk and Suga blushed. Asahi chuckled.

“Actually, he has. But not to the details.” Suga stuck out his tongue as Asahi blushed slightly.

He did not have to know what he meant.

As all three of them went to the living room, Asahi rubbed his hands together. “Would you two like something to drink? And maybe get some takeout?”

Daichi and Suga sat next to each other and smiled. “I’ll have some water thanks.” Daichi said as he put an arm around Suga. Suga nodded with a smile. “Me too!” Asahi nodded at them as he went to the kitchen to get three glasses of water.

He came back and put the glasses on the table before he sat down himself with a small smile. “So, how have you been?” Asahi smiled as he took a sip of his water. “Pretty good, fed up with a lot of paper work. And don’t get me started on the illegal firework bullshit..” Daichi let out a small groan as Suga and Asahi chuckled.

He already thought Daichi was going to be fun to be around.

“Oh right! Asahi have you heard about Matsukawa? His restaurant burned down a few days ago apparently!” Asahi’s eyes widened as he almost choked on his water. “For real?? How the hell did that happen?” Suga shrugged.

“I heard it from Bokuto and Kuroo, it was a pretty big fire, but they managed to save everyone.” Asahi hummed as Daichi raised an eyebrow. “How do you know Bokuto?” “How do you?” Suga grinned and snickered at Daichi.

“I’m kidding.. We actually met through Kuroo, his best friend. We went out with Kuroo one day and his friend was joining, and we’ve been friends since.” Asahi nodded with a smile.

“That’s nice. I mostly know Bokuto, but I know Kuroo too. We were on a ‘mission’ together one day, that’s where I met them. Bokuto sometimes comes over at the police station to bother me a bit.” Daichi chuckled softly.

“Sounds like Bokuto.”

As the evening continued, they had lots of laughs together.

They ordered some pizza’s and ate them while making jokes.

Asahi felt happy.

When the clock struck 1am, Daichi and Suga decided to go home.

“I had a lot of fun, thank you for coming guys. Have fun the coming days!” Asahi smiled at them and gave them both a quick hug. “It was fun Asahi, hopefully we can play volleyball together one day!” Daichi smiled at him as Suga nodded. “We definitely will! Sleep well Asahi!” Asahi waved at them, as they entered the elevator, he closed the door.

Asahi smiled to himself as he quickly cleaned up the living room before going to his bedroom. He took off his clothes and grabbed his phone when he was settled under the blankets. He smiled as he got a picture from Noya who was covered in snow.

Noya

_My brother doused me in snow!! He pushed me and then decided to put more on me!! >:(_

Asahi

_Hahahah aren’t you cold??_

Noya

_Not anymore! I pulled him with me and then we cleaned ourselves_

Asahi

_Good, don’t want you catching a cold_

Asahi

_I hope you’re having fun with your family! Suga and Daichi actually came by today. We had a fun Christmas eve with the three of us :)_

Noya

_Ohh!! I’m glad you guys had fun! I’m excited for tomorrow as well!_

Noya

_And I btw got some presents too!_

Asahi

_Can’t wait to see them_

_But I’m going to bed now, pretty tired, they just left actually_

Noya

_Oh damn! Well sleep well Asahi-san! See you tomorrow! :3_

Asahi

_Sleep well Noya! See you tomorrow :)_

Asahi smiled as he turned off his phone and put his phone on his nightstand. He closed his eyes as he let out a content sigh.

He was really happy that Daichi and Suga wanted to come over at Christmas eve and that he was going to spend the Christmas day with Noya. He finally felt happier during the Christmas months. And not alone.

Suga always came by during Christmas eve, and he felt like Daichi would be joining him every time he comes by. Asahi was happy for Suga and Daichi. He felt like they fit well for each other.

Asahi smiled as he rolled onto his right side and fell asleep after a few moments.

Noya smiled as he turned off his phone and made himself comfortable on the couch. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes and relaxed. “So, who’s the guy you’re talking to?” Noya flinched and sat up as he saw his ‘biological’ mother standing next to him.

“Ma..! Don’t scare me like that..” Noya rubbed his neck with a small chuckle. She sat down next to him and smiled, Noya began to blush.

“And uhm.. he’s my neighbor. And, I might actually like him.. a lot..” Noya sighed as he leaned his head in his hands. “But he’s had a bad past with his first relationship. Abusive wise.. and he’s not interested in anyone..” Noya let out a defeated sigh as he didn’t meet his mothers’ eyes.

Noya felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up. “Whatever his past may be Yuu, if you’re there for him. He’ll open up to you.” Noya smiled slightly. “He did tell me he’s gay.. but he’s been misunderstood for his whole life.. he has no family.. bad relationship.. he only has his friends..” Noya sighed softly.

“And the fact that he’s so sweet, humble and just.. overall such a nice person. He’s so good looking too.” Noya began to smile as he felt another blush creep up his cheeks. “I’m already really glad he feels comfortable around me.. And I just.. really like him..” Noya looked at his mother again who was smiling now.

He felt her hand squeeze his shoulder slightly. “And you sound like you care a lot for him. My advice is to take it slow if you’re serious about it, Yuu. Who wouldn’t like you back?” she smiled as he chuckled softly.

Noya felt tears in his eyes as he hugged her and buried his face in her shoulder.

“Thanks ma.. I.. I needed to hear that..”

Noya heard his mom chuckle softly.

“Everything for my baby..”

“I’m just.. scared he’ll walk away.. I actually like someone.” Noya pulled back and looked at her. She smiled at him and patted his head.

“Yuu, you should get some rest and put those thoughts aside for now, you will be fine. And so will he..” Noya smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.. you’re right”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY GUYS
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> And I hope you all had a good Christmas if you celebrated it!!
> 
> I want to thank you all for the support on this story, it really means a lot!!
> 
> Lots of luvvv <3333


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya inhaled as he relaxed against the seat of the car.   
> “I explained to my mom that there’s this guy I kinda like.. And I don’t know, I really hope he feels the same..”   
> Noya didn’t look at Asahi, even when the car came to a stop at the stop sign and Asahi looked at him.

“Suga, I don’t think this is a good idea..” Daichi said as he looked at the ice-skates in his hand. He looked up and saw people smiling, falling, crying, spinning.

Daichi decided today was going to be the day he dies.

He heard Suga laugh. “Of course it is Daichi! You’ll just have to hold my hand the whole time.” Suga winked and Daichi blushed with a smile. “You know what? If that’s a thing I could do more often, I’ll go ice skating a lot more often with you.” Suga laughed as he stood up with the ice skates on his feet.

“You wish you’d never say that in a few minutes.”

“We’ll see.”

And oh how right Suga was

How terrible it was.

He fell flat on his ass in the first five seconds he was on the ice. And rightfully so, Suga laughed at him.

“Man, I didn’t think you’d be this bad!” Suga laughed as he helped Daichi and he grabbed his hand. “Now come, I’ll show you..” Suga kissed Daichi’s cheek before setting a slow pace of skating.

Daichi was getting the simple parts, so he could actually move on the ice. His grip on Suga was tight because he was scared to fall.

“Do you think you can do this alone?” Suga said as he had a grin of mischief. They came to a stop at one of the barriers as Daichi exhaled. “To be honest, I think this is the last day I’ll walk this earth alive..”

Suga let out the hardest laugh Daichi heard from him, it made him laugh too. Suga looked at him and grinned a bit. “Watch and learn..” Suga pecked Daichi’s lips as he pulled away and began to skate faster and faster. Daichi turned around slowly and sat down on one of the wooden benches against the barriers.

Suga sped up in the rink and turned around to skate backwards. Daichi watched him in awe. As Suga skated backwards, he jumped slightly and skated further on one foot. He skated again to gain some speed.

Suga jumped and landed in a spin and smiled as he skated back to Daichi. He stopped right in front of him and grinned. “You.. how the hell do you do that?” Suga smiled and sat down next to Daichi. “I’ve skated for my whole life. Can you imagine? That I used to skate mostly during the winter and play volleyball?” Suga smiled as he leaned against Daichi.

Daichi chuckled softly as he grabbed his hand and kissed the top of his head. “That you’ve always been breathtaking I hear?” Daichi chuckled softly as Suga punched his side. “Shut up.”

Daichi smiled and put his arm around Suga. “Don’t you mind me actually sucking at ice-skating?” Suga hummed. “Not really, of course I’d like to skate the whole day, but I can hang out with you again..” Suga smiled and kissed Daichi on his cheek.

Daichi blushed slightly and turned his head to look into Suga’s eyes. “Glad we’re on the same page..” Daichi said before he leaned in and kissed Suga. Both Daichi and Suga closed their eyes as they kissed.

“Oh look who it is! It’s mister refreshing and his date~” Suga pulled back as he saw Oikawa in front of him with a grin and Iwaizumi struggling to stand on the ice. “My date does have a name, ass. But anyways, this is Daichi. Daichi, this is my stupid colleague and good friend Oikawa with his husband, Iwaizumi.” Suga smiled as Daichi shook both Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s hand. “Good seeing you again Daichi.” “Same for you Iwaizumi.”

“So Suga-chan, would you like to skate together?” Oikawa smiled with a hint of a competition in his eyes as he motioned Iwaizumi to sit down. Suga looked at Daichi who nodded. “I won’t be as good as you ever, so have some fun skating with someone who’s probably as good as you.” Daichi smiled as Suga chuckled. “Alright. I’ll be back soon! I’m taking you out after this, so prepare!” Suga smiled as he kissed Daichi on his lips before skating away with Oikawa.

Daichi smiled as Suga skated away. “So how long have you and Suga been together?” the man besides him asked. Iwaizumi and Daichi did know each other, since Iwaizumi worked with Bokuto and Kuroo. “We’ve been dating for a couple of weeks, actually. But I did plan to ask him today if he wants to my boyfriend officially..” Daichi smiled as he faced Iwaizumi

“How long have you and Oikawa been together?” Iwaizumi sighed softly. “Too long.” They both laughed softly. “Hm, we’ve always been together but we started dating when we were 18. But I say we were dating before that, only both of us didn’t know it.” Iwaizumi smiled as he rubbed some snow off his pants. “Beside all of the joking, I’m glad I can call Tooru my husband.” Daichi smiled.

“Now look at you, being a sappy person.” “If you tell him this I’ll kill you.” “I legally wear a gun.” They laughed and watched Suga and Oikawa skate together.

“Who would’ve known they’d be good at ice-skating. I think this is the first time in years that I’ve skated..” Daichi said as he looked at his feet. “Tooru and I go skating every year, and I still suck.” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“So that means I’m doomed as well?”

Iwaizumi nodded with a laugh.

“You sure are.”

\----------

“Let’s go in this coffee shop Daichi!” Suga smiled as he tugged at Daichi’s hand. The place was called ‘The Crows.’ It looked interesting. Daichi nodded as Suga pulled him inside. “Kageyama! Hinata! How are you?” Suga smiled and waved at the two baristas behind the counter.

The one with orange hair jumped excited as the other waved. “Suga-saaann! We missed you!!” “Hi Suga.” Suga smiled as he went to the one with orange hair and high fived him. “I’m sorry for not visiting, been busy!” Suga smiled as he ordered ‘his usual’ before turning back to Daichi.

“Daichi, this is Kageyama and Hinata, we were on the same volleyball team in high school! They’re also the people that were added later to the group for Asahi’s birthday.” Suga chuckled as he saw Kageyama groan. “Stupid pompous ass Oikawa..”

Oh.

Suga chuckled softly as he shrugged. “He only invited him cause I said Hinata would probably join the party.. And because I gave him a death stare.” Daichi snickered softly as he ordered a normal latte.

As they sat down, Daichi intertwined their fingers as they talked for a bit until their drinks came.

They stayed in the coffee shop for half an hour before they walked outside again. Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand as they started to walk back. Daichi gulped as he squeezed Suga’s hand slightly. “Can we.. m-maybe go to the park..?” Suga tilted his head slightly and smiled. “Sure! Spending more time with you is amazing.. So let’s go!” Daichi blushed as he smiled and walked to the park with Suga.

As they arrived at the park, Daichi stopped walked at a fountain and Suga turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Why did you stop?”

Come on Daichi, you can do it.

“Suga.. uhm.. w-would you.. like to make it official..? Like.. be.. boyfriends.” Daichi averted his gaze before he heard Suga laugh.

Did he say something wrong..?

After Suga stopped laughing he was met with a pair of arms around him. “That was so cute! Of course I wanna be your boyfriend silly!” Suga grabbed his face and smiled at him. Daichi smiled as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“And you laughed at me!”

“You should’ve seen how nervous you were! It was too adorable!”

Daichi was burning as he snickered. “Stop that and kiss me..” Suga smirked at him as they both leaned in for a kiss. Suga placed his hands on his shoulders as Daichi’s arms stayed on Suga’s side. They both smiled in the kiss and hummed contently.

As they pulled back, they were both smiling with a blush on their faces.

“Was this the reason we went to the park Dai?”

“Yes.”

Suga snorted. “You could’ve asked me at a dumpster to be your boyfriend and I would still say yes.” Daichi smiled.

“Well I can break up with you right now and we can walk to a dumpster then, your highness?”

Suga let out a loud laugh as he leaned against him. “You suck!” Daichi laughed as he hugged Suga with a smile.

They pulled back from the hug and Daichi pecked his lips before grabbing his hand again. “Want to come over?” Suga smiled as he leaned in closer. “Of course..”

\---

“Yes, understood.. thanks..” Oikawa hung up on the phone and threw the phone in the bed with a groan. “Motherfuckers! Fucking… God!!” Oikawa sighed as he sat down and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Hey what the hell are you doing?” Iwaizumi came through the door. “I heard you yelling ‘motherfucker’ from downstairs, what’s up?” Iwaizumi closed the door behind him as he crossed his arms.

They both just came home from ice skating as Oikawa immediately received a phone call.

“Well first of all Hajime, the fuckers can’t fix our water leak until next week. And second of all, the cake for Asahi’s birthday can’t be made.” Oikawa sighed as he layed down on the bed. “So we need to shower and get water from Makki and Mattsun like we have been this week.. And the fucking cake can’t be made because it’s ‘too late for 31st’ because of Christmas and new years eve or some shit.. it’s such bullshit! Seriously it’s not that hard to-“ Oikawa was interrupted by a hand on his mouth

Oikawa’s face dropped as well as the hand. “Listen, the first thing does suck. But we can do something about the second part. It sounds dumb but we can maybe bake it? Then we’ll just put a paper with the picture on it that isn’t edible.. Or we write something ourselves..”

Oikawa pouted, he really wanted the picture they chose to be edible, but they didn’t have any other choice. Oikawa sighed as he nodded. “Sure.. So we’ll be baking the day before?” Iwaizumi smiled. “You bet.. Now I’m gonna call Matsukawa to say we’re using their water for another week.. again.” Oikawa snickered as he hugged Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi hugged back and rested his head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. “What’s all the affection for?” Oikawa chuckled softly as he gripped him a bit tighter. “I feel like I don’t show my love often enough.. So let me appreciate you..”

Iwaizumi pulled his face back, not letting go of him. “What do you mean? You already show so much affection..” Oikawa shrugged. “Sometimes when I see Mattsun and Makki, I just.. It makes me realize how happy I am with you.. And because we both have been so busy lately I just feel like I’m not showing it enough..” Oikawa sighed softy. Iwaizumi grabbed his face and made him look at him.

“Tooru.. You already remind me everyday how much you love me with this..” Iwaizumi held up his hand where their marriage ring was placed. Oikawa smiled as he began to tear up slightly. Iwaizumi leaned in and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“So don’t ever think you’re not giving me enough love, okay? We’re both busy men, but whenever I miss you, I always look at the ring.. Because I love you.”

Iwaizumi went through his hair as Oikawa hugged him tighter. “I love you too, Hajime..” they both smiled as they let go of each other. Iwaizumi put another kiss on his forehead. “Now let me call them shittykawa.” “Hey!” Iwaizumi chuckled as he looked at Oikawa over his shoulder before calling Matsukawa.

\---

“Asahi-san!!” Asahi looked up from his phone as he saw Noya running towards him. He stood up and smiled as Noya embraced him, almost falling over. They both laughed as Noya pulled back. “Hey Noya, how was it with your family?” “So much fun!! I miss them already, next time you’re coming with me! I want to have a snowball fight!” Asahi chuckled as he shook his head as they walked towards his car.

After Noya had texted Asahi the night before, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. After seeing that picture of Noya, he felt a bit.. itchy? He didn’t know how to describe it. As Asahi had woken up, he was excited to see Noya again. And ‘celebrate’ Christmas.

As Asahi got in the car, he reached for the backseat as he pulled out a present. As Noya sat down, he looked at Asahi and raised an eyebrow. “Uh.. I got you something for Christmas.. I just felt like buying you something.” Asahi smiled as he pushed the present towards Noya.

Noya blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah jeez Asahi.. you shouldn’t have.. really..” Noya smiled as he grabbed the present and averted his gaze. Noya began to unpack his present as Asahi watched. Noya gasped, inside the box it was a little volleyball trophy. Noya looked up with a smile. “Holy shit..! This is awesome!!”

Noya held up the small trophy and giggled. He put the box down with the trophy inside again and reached across to give Asahi a hug. “Thank you so so much..!” Asahi flinched slightly and hugged him back with a soft chuckle. “No need to thank me Noya. I’m really glad you like it.” They parted again as Asahi smiled at Noya. After Noya buckled up, Asahi began to drive to the apartment complex.

“I must say the picture you sent me was gold.” Asahi chuckled as Noya laughed. “Man I was so cold! But it was really fun, but it was also a bit sucky..” “How come?”

Noya inhaled as he relaxed against the seat of the car. “I explained to my mom that there’s this guy I kinda like.. And I don’t know, I really hope he feels the same..” Noya didn’t look at Asahi, even when the car came to a stop at the stop sign and Asahi looked at him.

“Noya, I believe the guy you’re talking about will like you back.. I’m sure of it. You’re funny, charismatic.. you have don’t have to be insecure..” Asahi smiled and Noya finally looked at him. Noya smiled as he let out a soft exhale. “I hope you’re right or else I’m going to sue you!” Asahi gasped. “What!?” They both laughed as Asahi began to drive again.

\---

“I’m totally putting the little statue here!” Noya went through his bag to grab the Christmas present he got from Asahi not even an hour ago. He’s still surprised Asahi got him something. Noya smiled as he held the statue in his hands and went to the TV stand to put it there. Asahi closed the door behind him and chuckled softly.

“I’m really glad you like it, I was kind of nervous you wouldn’t like it..” Asahi took off his shoes before he went to the living room. “Are you kidding me? I love it Asahi!” Noya smiled and turned around to face him.

“Now it’s time for baking!” Noya smiled and took off his coat.

“I actually bought some ingredients for cupcakes, apple pie and some chocolate cookies.” Asahi smiled as he put the bag on top of the counter. He started to unpack some things as well as an.. was that an apron?

Noya watched as Asahi put it on and he saw Asahi laugh. “I saw this in the store, I thought it was so cheesy.. I had to buy it.” Asahi came around the counter. Noya started laughing as he read: ‘Kiss the cook’ on the apron. “Don’t laugh! I got you one as well!” Asahi smiled as he grabbed another apron.

Noya began to laugh louder.

It was an ugly Christmas apron.

Noya laughed as the apron was thrown at his face, Asahi laughing with him. “Asahi! Why do you get the semi normal one!? Couldn’t you have bought two Christmas ones?”

“They were sold out beside that one! And as if the ‘kiss the cook’ isn’t cheesy enough!” they both shared another laugh before Noya put on the apron.

“Man I feel like my mom.. she always wears these..” Noya gasped as he looked up at Asahi. “Can I pleaaasseeee send a picture of us to my mothers? With the aprons?” Asahi chuckled softly. “Do they even know who I am?” “Actually, they do! Told lots of stuff about you!”

Asahi flinched slightly as his cheeks began to get a pink color. “W-wait really..?” Noya nodded as he grabbed his phone. “Yup! I told them about our first meeting.” Noya laughed as he stood next to Asahi and pouted. “You have to take the picture since you’re taller.” Asahi chuckled and grabbed the phone from his hands.

“Should’ve been taller then huh..” “Make the picture already!” They both laughed as Asahi put an arm around Noya and took the picture as they were both smiling. Noya’s face began to heat up since he hand Asahi’s hand on his shoulder.

It’s just a nice touch, but to Noya it felt different.. He hoped Asahi felt the same.

Asahi handed the phone back with a smile as his hand slipped off his shoulder. “I’ll prepare the things to bake while you send the picture.” Asahi smiled as he went to the kitchen as Noya texted his mom he had ‘the talk’ with.

Yuu

_*image attached*_

Yuu

_Look!! Asahi got us matching aprons to bake with xD Had to send it to you bcs it reminded me of u, miss you! <3_

Momma

_Awh, you’re a sweetheart, Yuu._

Momma

_Is that the guy you talked about?_

Yuu

_Yeah.. that’s him :p_

Momma

_He looks like a sweet guy. Have fun baking lovelies!_

Noya smiled as he put down his phone and looked at Asahi. Asahi had his back turned to him, preparing the ingredients. Noya smiled as he just watched him for a bit.

He didn’t know when he began to feel these things for Asahi, but he certainly did not mind. Asahi was fun to be around, he was nice, humble, caring.. “Noya?” Noya flinched as he heard his name. how long was he staring?

Asahi chuckled softly as he turned around. “What did your mom say?” Noya smiled as he walked up to him and stood next to him. “She really loved it, said you look like a nice guy.” Noya jabbed Asahi side with a smile as Asahi flinched.

“Not my sides..!” he chuckled as he stood straight again with a soft blush. “Did she really say that?” Noya nodded and smiled. “Yep! But that’s nothing new..” Noya looked at him with a smile as he grabbed the apples.

“Your apron is also very inviting.” Noya said out of nowhere as he bend down to grab baking forms. Asahi made a kind of strangled noise as he began to blush violently. “H-huh..!?” Noya looked back up at him and laughed softly, a soft blush spreading on his cheeks. “I uh.. I was kidding, obviously..” Noya said quickly as he put down the backing forms.

“Now let’s bake some stuff!” Noya said as he tried to ignore Asahi’s staring with the big blush he had on his face. Asahi let out a soft chuckle as he grabbed some baking supplies, his red face fading ever so slow.

It was cute.

Noya had grabbed the cupcake forms ad placed them on a sheet. He smiled as he grabbed the batter and sang with a song that was on the radio. Asahi was waving the braids of the apple pie, his tongue sticking out.

“Man this is harder than I thought..” Asahi whispered as he took another piece and put them together. Noya chuckled behind him as he was scooping the batter in the cupcake forms. “You’re doing great!” Noya smiled as Asahi let out an airy laugh.

As Noya finished scooping the batter in the forms, he looked behind him to see Asahi still busy. He grinned and got some batter and flour in both his hands before he went to Asahi. “Hey Asahi-san! Look!” as Asahi turned around, Noya slapped his cheeks with both hands and began to laugh.

Asahi closed his eyes when the impact hit him. He heard Noya laughing as loud as ever. He opened his eyes and felt on his cheeks as he began to smile. He scraped most things off his face and rubbed it back into Noya’s face.

Noya closed his eyes as Asahi’s hands were rubbing everything in his face, he grabbed his forearm as he began to laugh and tried to push him away. “S-stop..! Asahi..!” Noya kept laughing and so did Asahi.

Noya opened his eyes as he grabbed a handful of flour again and dumped it on his hair and rubbed in it his face. “Hey..!” Asahi groaned as he let go and laughed. He hung his head and shook it to get the flour out. Noya laughed even louder.

Asahi looked up with one of the biggest smiles he had in years. He let out a genuine laugh as he clutched his stomach.

Noya stopped laughing and just looked at him with a smile. He began to blush again. He covered it up by rubbing more flour in Asahi’s hair while chuckling. “N-Noya stop.. my stomach hurts from laughing..” Asahi said as he tried to catch his breath.

Noya stopped and Asahi stood straight with a big smile still on his face. “Man.. I haven’t laughed like that in years..” Asahi smiled at Noya with a soft chuckle. Noya smiled back at him and patted his shoulder.

“Weren’t you busy with something?”

“Didn’t you distract me by rubbing my face with batter?”

“I don’t recall doing that!”

\---

After everything was cleaned, cupcakes already fully baked, they were getting ready to decorate them.

Noya grabbed a piping bag and put some frosting in the bag while his tongue was sticking out in concentration. Asahi grabbed the pink frosting and put in the other bag. Asahi smiled as he screwed a normal round tip on the bag and tried to make a swirl on top of the cupcake.

It was a messy swirl that became just a flat surface on the cupcake.

Asahi groaned as he tried to make something out of it, but he just messed it up more and chuckled. “Ah whatever, it will be eating anyway.” As Asahi looked at Noya’s cupcakes, he raised an eyebrow.

“Did you make a penis with frosting on the cupcake..?” Noya snickered and looked at him.

“For if I say ‘eat a dick’ I can literally give someone a cupcake with a dick!” Asahi snickered and shook his head.

“Who will you say that to?”

Noya faced him and stopped laughing, he stepped closer and put a hand on Asahi’s shoulder.

“Asahi Azumane..” Noya said, sighing as he looked down to the ground. He faced him again and looked right in his eyes.

“Eat a dick.”

Asahi began to laugh as he shook his head. “Well don’t mind if I do.” Asahi grabbed to cupcake and took a bite from it with a grin.

“Hey! I didn’t say you could..! I wasn’t done!” Noya gasped as he grabbed some leftover cream butter and smeared it on his face.

“Hey! Not again please spare me..!” Asahi backed away and took another bite from the cupcake with a smile.

“Fine, just for this time!” Noya smiled and grabbed some frosting and dyed it green. Asahi went back to his own place and smiled as he finished the cupcake.

After all the cupcakes were done with decorating, they took a step back and exhaled. “I think that was the most baking I’ve done without Suga. But I mostly just watch him bake.” Asahi smiled and looked at Noya. Noya chuckled softly.

Noya went to Asahi’s designs and smiled. “Yours came out so good! You’re good at decorating!” Noya smiled and grabbed one. Asahi smiled while his cheeks flushed lightly. “I don’t really think that, but thanks..”

Asahi went to Noya’s design and smiled. “I really like yours too, the mistletoe came out really good.” Asahi grabbed the cupcake with the mistletoe and looked at it. Noya looked at him and smiled slightly. “Thanks! I really tried with that one… u-uh you can have it..!” Noya smiled and looked away.

The mistletoe was placed higher then himself. But he didn’t dare to make the move..

Asahi looked at him and smiled. “Really? Thanks..! I bet yours taste better then mine.”

Noya whipped his head towards him and raised a brow. “But we used like the same batter?”

“Still, I always feel like, if someone makes something, or decorates it, it just tastes different.. no..?” Noya was just staring at him with a grin.”

“Food is food for me! But.. it is special that someone else decorated it.. in this case it’s you!”

Noya smiled at Asahi as his cheeks flushed again.

What was this itchy feeling?

After they cleaned the kitchen and stored some cupcakes in the fridge, Asahi went home again with Noya’s cupcakes. Asahi put everything on top of the counter and threw the apron on the pile of clothing that had to be washed before he flopped down on the couch.

Asahi grabbed his phone while he let out a deep exhale. He kept thinking about Noya’s comment the whole evening, blushing quite a few times whenever Noya looked at him.

He must be joking, right?

He probably is. Who would like him?

Asahi pouted slightly.

Asahi

_Hey Suga, u still up?_

Sugar mom

_Yeah! What’s up??_

Asahi

_I just came back from Noya’s place, we were baking together and.. he said this thing that had me flustered for the whole evening.. but he probably didn’t mean it.._

Sugar mom

_??? huh wdym?_

Asahi

_So, I bought ‘matching’ aprons for tonight. I got him a Christmas themed one, but mine said ‘kiss the cook’ bcs it was the only one that was left, and he said ‘your apron is kinda inviting’_

Asahi

_Does he mean he wanted.. to,, you know?_

Sugar mom

_Make out? Ye_

Asahi

_Suga!!_

Sugar mom

_Sorry, sorry, my apologies_

Sugar mom

_But if someone says that, I guess they kinda mean it? Why else would he say that?_

Asahi

_To make fun of me?_

Sugar mom

_He doesn’t do that, does he?_

Sugar mom

_Asahi, sweety, I swear to god. I know you hate me saying this, but maybe Noya is actually interested. And he isn’t like your last one! Not everyone is like her. It’s been a while, and of course you saw her in the bar._

_But I mean it when you deserve to be happy_

_But to be happy you need to let go of some things. You’re already doing great, for real._

_What was your reaction though?_

Asahi

_I was just confused, he quickly said he didn’t mean it too.. are you sure he’s into me and not making fun of me..?_

Sugar mom

_Maybe, but I cant speak for him. From what I heard now, he just said that because he was scared of your reaction. Knowing you, you probably just made a noise and stared at him. But he’s 100% not making fun of you._

Asahi

_…_

Sugar mom

_See?_

Asahi

_But when I picked him up, he told me he was into someone, and he hoped the person likes him back. he probably doesn’t mean me with that_

Sugar mom

_I-_

Sugar mom

_THE HINTS AND YOU DON’T GET THEM_

Sugar mom

_He wouldn’t make that comment if it wasn’t about you Asahi :((((_

Asahi

_He.. wouldn’t..?_

Sugar mom

_NO!! he’s obviously trying to see if you like him!_

Asahi

_Oh.._

Sugar mom

_Listen Asahi, you should see by yourself if he likes you. I think he does bcs the hints are kinda clear_

Sugar mom

_Trust me, he isn’t like her._

Sugar mom

_Think about that, please._

Asahi stared at the screen. Was it really like that? Asahi sighed and closed his phone and layed his head on the back pillow. He was thinking back on some things that Noya might have said. He did tell him the apron was inviting. And they did have a ‘food war’.

He hadn’t laughed like that since he met her..

Did Noya really like him?

Asahi groaned and sat up as he rubbed his face. Asahi felt his face grow hot again as he winced slightly.

Did he like Noya back?

It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, Asahi always thought Noya was.. special.. in some kind of way.

Was it special in that way?

Asahi was used to put his feelings to the side, he was used to people not caring about him that way. But now that Noya had entered his life, was that going to change..?

Was he ready?

Asahi felt himself smiling slightly at the thought of Noya. When he realized, he slapped a hand in front of his mouth as he began to blush more. He got up quickly and went to the bathroom, he needed a thoughtless shower.

Now.

As Asahi finished his shower, he had no hesitation and went to bed immediately. He was exhausted.

Asahi layed in bed and snuggled to the covers, falling asleep in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!  
> Be prepares, next chapter on, a lot of angst will come!  
> alsO HAPPY NEW YEAR, WE'RE OFFICIALLYIN 2021!
> 
> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ASAHI!!! JANUARY 1ST MEANS ASAHI'S BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION INSTEAD OF NEW YEAR!!
> 
> LOTS OF LOVEE <33  
> SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I used to visit this place a lot before I got together with my ex.. I used to do a lot of thinking here, but most importantly stargazing. Because this place is so open, it has a river.. It was a place to relax for me.” Asahi looked up at the sky and smiled. “This is still my favorite place to come to..” said Asahi as he relaxed as he was looking at the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some important notes at the end! Plsread them, I'd appreciate it <3

“Daichi! Happy birthday babe!” Suga exclaimed as he jumped up in his arms. Daichi chuckled as he hugged him with a smile and kissed him. “Thank you sweetheart.”

“Gross, gay people.” “Shut up Makki.” Suga exclaimed and faced him. “Be glad I took over your shift for today! I didn’t see Dai all day long.. Even though it’s his birthday!!” Suga pouted as he got put down and held Daichi’s hand.

Now they all were inside Asahi’s apartment, getting everything ready for the surprise birthday party. A lot of things were set up already thanks to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

The birthday hats, decoration and even the cake. Oikawa and Iwaizumi made a three layer cake instead of buying it somewhere (stupid places! -Oikawa~)

They had written ‘Happy birthday Asahi! We all luv u <3’ on the cake. They were content. “Aren’t we missing Yachi?” Oikawa said as he was pacing through the apartment to set up some small stuff. Kiyoko sighed softly. “She must be stuck in traffic again, Akaashi’s with her.”

Bokuto gulped slightly as he heard the name. They haven’t really seen each other since the train ride. And Bokuto really wanted to see Akaashi again. Just as Kiyoko said it, there was a knock on the door, followed by a ‘we are here!’ from Yachi.

Iwaizumi opened the door as both Yachi and Akaashi smiled. “Come in guys, just in time.” Yachi giggled and hung up her coat. “We got stuck in traffic.. Kiyoko..!” Yachi smiled as she left Akaashi’s side to go to her (asked last week to be official) girlfriend. Akaashi stood there a bit unwell as he hung up his coat. He was nervous.

Akaashi stepped into vision of everyone and looked around. “Uhm.. My name’s Akaashi Keiji. I’m a friend of Yachi’s and was asked to come along. Thank you for inviting me.” Akaashi nodded as he got greeted by a smaller boy with orange hair. “Welcome! I’m Hinata Shoyo!” they shook hands as Akaashi smiled.

Bokuto glanced over at Akaashi as he blushed slightly at what he was wearing. “Bokuto-san!! Akaashi-san is wearing the same sweater but in a different color..!” Bokuto flinched as Hinata spoke up and he turned around, meeting Akaashi’s eyes. Bokuto’s face flushed slightly and smiled. “Yeah, you’re right!”

Bokuto felt Kuroo pat his back as he made his way to Akaashi. Akaashi smiled as he played with the ends of his sleeves. “Coincidence seeing you here with an owl sweater huh?” Akaashi said as he looked at him. Bokuto smiled with a laugh and looked at him. “Indeed! But, it’s good to see you again Akaashi!” Bokuto smiled wide. Akaashi’s cheeks flushed slightly as he let out a soft laugh. “It’s indeed good to see you again..”

-

“Asahi-san hurry up!” Noya yelled at the door at exactly 5pm. Noya was very excited to get Asahi out of his apartment and do something together while the rest was going to set up the surprise. “I’m coming, hold on!” Asahi said through the door.

As Asahi opened the door, he had black pants with a dark blue button up and a brown coat on. Noya blushed slightly and whistled. “Going to get some hot guys I see? Now let’s go before we’re late!” Noya noticed Asahi’s blush after he commented, it made him feel kind of nice seeing Asahi react like that. Maybe he did have a chance..

“You told me to dress like this..! you trying to get me laid? And the dinner appointment is in half an hour so we can take it slow..” “I know! But I just want to get there on time!” Noya exclaimed excited as they entered the elevator.

He actually just needed Asahi out of the apartment a bit earlier than planned. Oikawa had asked him to get him out a bit earlier to give them more time for the decorating.

As they walked to Asahi’s car, Noya looked up at him with a smile. “You don’t wanna know how excited I am! Having dinner, spending new year together AND celebrating your birthday!” Noya smiled and got into the passenger seat of Asahi’s car.

Asahi chuckled and blushed slightly. “I’m really excited too. And I didn’t know you’d be so excited as well..” “Of course I am! I get to spend more time with you!”

They both got in the car as Asahi smiled and started to car, driving to the restaurant.

“I heard some things about the restaurant, must be good! I to be honest am feeling lasagna.” Asahi said as he turned a corner. Noya nodded

“I’m feeling either pasta or lasagna too! I don’t want to go for pizza, we had that a few nights ago.” They both chuckled. As Asahi drove the car in the parking lot, he sat back and smiled at Noya.

“I uh.. really appreciate you wanting to hang out with me today and celebrate my birthday..” Noya looked at him and smiled. “Of course! Now let’s get some food!” Noya got out of the car and so did Asahi. They walked to the restaurant together as they heard some fireworks go off. Asahi flinched slightly every time one went off. Noya noticed it and grabbed his arm.

Asahi looked at him a bit in shock, Noya just smiled back. “Don’t worry about the sounds, I’m here with you.” Asahi began to blush slightly as he smiled and nodded slightly. “T-thanks..”

Another firework went off and Asahi didn’t flinch.

Noya smiled to himself.

As they took a seat in the booth that was reserved for them, Noya exhaled and took off his jacket. He looked around in the restaurant to notice all the decoration that was hanging. It was a really beautiful place to be eating at, very fancy.

Asahi had grabbed a menu card after the waiter came and asked what they wanted to drink. Asahi hummed to himself as he saw some good options he could order.

“Oh! They have a lot of good choices.” Noya said as he was flipping through the pages. Asahi hummed with a smile and nodded. “They do.. I think I’ll go with number 55, it’s lasagna.” Asahi chuckled softly and put down the menu card.

Noya smiled and put down his menu as well. “I’ll go with the shrimp pasta! It had a very tasty description.” Noya laughed and took a sip of his water, Asahi smiled at him. “I was debating between that and the lasagna to be fair, it did sound tasty.”

As the waiter came back, they both ordered their food. As the waiter walked away, Noya smiled at Asahi. “And tonight is on my treat! Because your birthday is tomorrow!” Asahi flinched slightly and pouted.

“Noya.. that’s like, what, the 13th time you treated me? You barely let me treat you..! I’m starting to feel bad because you always pay for me.”

“So? I like treating other people! You deserve it.”

“And so do you. I’ll pay this time. Please?”

Asahi pout deepened and Noya groaned as he shook his head. “Next time, for sure.”

Little did Asahi know, the dinner was on Oikawa’s tab.

-

As Asahi and Noya walked out the restaurant, they both had two big smiles on their faces. The dinner was great, they had some laughs, and most of all, they had so much fun with each other.

As they were walking to the car, Noya was laughing as Asahi wiped tears from his eyes. “So, when Tanaka fell, Enno was on top of him with both their faces covered in the cake frosting!” Asahi let out a laugh again as he grabbed his stomach. “No way..!” “Yes way!”

Noya was explaining how Ennoshita and Tanaka met each other, it was on Noya’s birthday from a few years ago, Tanaka tried to smash Noya’s face with his cake, but he hit Ennoshita instead. He got mad and slipped over cake and fell on top of Tanaka.

As the laughter had died down, Asahi let out a sigh and unlocked the car. Noya let out a last soft chuckle before getting inside the car. Noya glanced at Asahi and smiled with a soft sigh. Asahi turned his head to face him as he was buckling his belt. They looked at each other for some time until Asahi let out a small huff, smiling. “Do you maybe want to go to a spot I know? Don’t really feel like going home yet.” Asahi said as he looked up at Noya again. Noya looked at his phone

**9.33PM**

Perfect.

Noya already had an idea to keep Asahi out of his apartment for some time, but this was better.

“If you won’t kill me, sure.”

Asahi let out a chuckle as he started the car and drove away “I mean do I look like a serial killer?”

“Maybe a little bit if you let your hair down.” Noya laughed as Asahi let out a small huff with a smile.

-

As Asahi parked the car, Noya looked up from his phone and tilted his head. “You’re not actually gonna kill me are you?” Noya chuckled and unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car. In front of him was an entry to a forest he assumed.

Asahi let out a small laugh and locked his car before he walked away with Noya. “Seriously, do I look that ‘murdery’ with long hair?” They both smiled as Noya followed Asahi to the place.

After a few minutes of walking and Noya almost falling a few times, they were in front of a river and an open space, the forest surrounding them in a beautiful way. Asahi smiled as he inhaled some air, Noya coming up next to him.

“I used to visit this place a lot before I got together with my ex.. I used to do a lot of thinking here, but most importantly stargazing. Because this place is so open, it has a river.. It was a place to relax for me.” Asahi looked up at the sky and smiled. “This is still my favorite place to come to..” said Asahi as he relaxed as he was looking at the sky.

Noya was looking up at him with a smile, the moonlight reflecting on Asahi’s face. He looked beautiful.

Noya grinned as he took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of Asahi.

Asahi didn’t notice.

Noya quickly put his phone back and looked at the sky together with Asahi before admiring him for a bit longer.

“When I didn’t want to feel alone, Oikawa joined me, he loves to stargaze as well. I just.. I thought you’d like this place too..” Noya saw Asahi’s nervous shift from next to him. Noya smile as he glanced back up again as he put his hands in his pockets and let out a soft exhale.

“This place is beautiful.. If you want to, we can come here more often if you’d like.. It’s beautiful, and I wonder how this place looks during the day.. Or with a sunset!” Noya smiled as he saw Asahi looking at him from the side. Noya tilted his head towards Asahi and gave him a smile.

“I’m really glad you like this place to be honest..”

“Are you kidding!? I love forests so much! Well, when I was younger I didn’t.” Noya let out a soft laugh and looked back at the stars again, Asahi’s gaze still on him.

“I was such a scaredy cat when I was younger, can you imagine? But after putting all my fears aside, I did some stupid things too.. I.. my nephew and I.. i-it’s nothing..” Noya quickly said as he blinked a few times, trying to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“Hey.. y-you can talk to me about it.. whenever you feel like it..” Noya felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked at Asahi. Noya sighed as he hugged him without saying and breathed into his coat and closed his eyes. Noya felt the hesitation from Asahi first, but he felt two strong arms wrapping around him in a matter of seconds. Noya smiled against his coat and sighed softly.

“I will.. Thanks..”

Noya smiled and stayed in the hug for a little while longer before pulling back. Noya made sure that his tears were gone before he pulled back. Asahi smiled at him and Noya blushed slightly, he grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

**11.10PM**

“Shall we go home? So we can set up for your birthday!” Noya smiled at him. “It’s 11.10PM right now, if we’ll go to your place, we’ll be there around 11.30 ish.” Asahi hummed and nodded.

“Sounds good.”

Asahi and Noya walked back to the car, Asahi telling small stories about his stargazing ‘adventures’ with Oikawa. As they reached the car, Noya pulled out his phone when Asahi wasn’t looking.

Noya

_ON OUR WAY BACK I SAY ON OUR WAY BACC I SAY WE’RE ON OUR WAY BACK!!_

Oikawa

_Ok!! We’re getting everything ready! Thanks for letting us know! <3_

Noya grinned to himself as he put his phone away. As they arrived at the apartment complex, Noya smiled at Asahi as they got out of the car. “Man I’m so excited! New year and your birthday!” Asahi chuckled as he walked into the complex, getting into the elevator together.

“I’m really happy that I get to spend new year with you, I really enjoyed today too..” Asahi smiled and walked out of the elevator to his apartment.

This was it

Noya was practically bouncing with excitement.

And Asahi didn’t even know what to expect.

As Asahi walked in his apartment, he took off his shoes and coat and let out an exhale. “Also, I still have some cupcakes left, we can eat those as well.” Asahi smiled and walked into the living room, turning on his lights and-

“SURPRISE!!”

Asahi flinched as he looked around, his friends all standing in front of him, with party hats on.

“Huh..? how did you guys.. Suga.” Asahi heard the group laugh as Suga emerged from the group.

“It was me! And we’re here to throw you a surprise birthday party! But it’s not a surprise anymore, so let’s celebrate the new year and your birthday!” Suga smiled as he went to Asahi and put a party hat on.

Asahi saw Noya ran past him as he grabbed the last party hat and put it on. He turned around and smiled.

“An early happy birthday!” Noya beamed at him, Asahi flushed.

“ASAHI!!” Bokuto ran towards Asahi and gave him one of the biggest hugs Noya ever saw a human give.

“H-hey Bokuto..! you’re kind of, squeezing me..” Asahi chuckled and hugged him back.

“Ah man I was and am so excited for today! I really hope you like it! It was Oikawa’s idea!” Bokuto smiled as Oikawa suddenly stood next to him. Oikawa smiled at him and Asahi chuckled softly.

“You know you didn’t have to Oikawa..”

“And yet here I am with all of our friends because I wanted to!” Oikawa smiled at him and rubbed his head with a grin.

“I hope you enjoy it!” “I’m sure I will..”

Asahi smiled as he and Oikawa gave each other a hug.

After the hug, everyone practically stood in line to give him a hug, he felt happy.

When Akaashi came to Asahi, he just smiled slightly.

“I don’t think we’ve met before, my name is Akaashi Keiji. I’m a friend of Yachi, I know Bokuto and Kuroo too and was invited by them..” Akaashi spoke in a soft tone. Asahi smiled.

“Well it’s nice to meet you anyway, I hope they’ve been treating you well.. Asahi Azumane if you didn’t know already.” They both shared a laugh before Asahi was pulled towards the living room by Kuroo.

“Now now big guy, you’ll be the center of attention tonight! We’ve gone all out!” Kuroo grinned as he placed Asahi on one of the chairs. Asahi flushed again as he tried to hide his face.

“I thought my friends would’ve know to now let me be center of attention..” They all shared a laugh before sitting down. As Asahi was talking to Daichi, he saw Iwaizumi come up to his line of sight. He turned his head as he gasped slightly.

Iwaizumi was holding a layered chocolate cake with something written on top. Iwaizumi smiled as he put it on the coffee table and handed everyone a small plate.

“Asskawa and I stayed up to make this cake, we really pray and hope to our own lord Asahi that it tastes good.”

Suga and Yamaguchi let out a loud laugh before collecting themselves almost instantly. Asahi groaned slightly as he let out a laugh too and shook his head.

“Don’t remind me of playing actual Jesus for Yamaguchi’s class..”

“You did WHAT now!?” Noya said as he looked up and laughed. Asahi hid his face in his hands with a smile.

“But Asahi, would you like a piece of cake, or a present from all of us?” Suga sat up straight and looked at him with a smile. Asahi shrugged slightly as he shifted in his seat. “I uh.. Don’t mind, to be honest.. Whatever you guys want.” Asahi smiled and Suga grinned.

“Present it is then.”

“Oh dear god..” Asahi breathed out with a small laugh. Suga went to the kitchen and grabbed the present. He smiled as he handed it to Asahi.

“It’s a gift from all of us!”

It was a big box and Asahi chuckled softly. “You guys didn’t have to go all out for me..”

“Well we wanted to!” Bokuto cheered as he took a seat next to Akaashi with a drink in his hand.

Asahi smiled and began to unwrap the present. As he opened the box, there were a few smaller boxes inside, he chuckled as he grabbed the small one on top.

“Oh that’s mine!” Noya chimed and sat up straighter so he could see the view better. Asahi looked up at Noya and smiled. “You got me something too..?” “Well of course you big dummy! Why wouldn’t I?” Noya chuckled as Asahi began to unwrap the present.

Asahi grabbed the present from the wrapping paper and smiled. It was a dark woven leather bracelet. Asahi gasped slightly and looked at it. (this is the bracelet in my mind <https://www.paulsmith.com/uk/men-s-black-woven-leather-bracelet> )

“I.. Isn’t this expensive..? it’s beautiful..” Asahi looked at the present in awe and then at Noya. Noya just smiled at him, he noticed he was fiddling with his fingers. “I was kinda scared you wouldn’t like it..” Noya said as he averted his gaze slightly. Asahi smiled and put the bracelet on, it was a perfect fit.

Asahi looked up again with a smile. “It’s perfect. Thank you Noya..” Noya looked at him as his face flushed and he began to wave his arms. “Hey it’s no big deal..!!” Asahi chuckled as he took a bigger box from the original box.

“THIS is from us all.” Suga chuckled as he put a hand over Daichi’s. Asahi nodded as he unwrapped it. He frowned slightly as he saw a book come out.

‘For Asahi. From all your babes xoxo’

Asahi laughed at the text that was on the book. “You make me sound like a player with the ‘From all your babes’” the room laughed together.

As the laughter died down slightly, Asahi opened the book and he was met with a text.

_Dear Asahi,_

_You had some tough times, your fun times, confusing times. But in the end, you are you._

_We as your friends hope we gave you a good birthday which you absolutely deserve!_

_So we made a book of some of our favorite memories together, as a group, two on two, and more!_

_We hope you enjoy what we made_

_We all love you very much and we don’t plan on changing that!_

_Loves, everyone. <3_

Asahi took a shaky inhale, he already felt he was on the edge of tears.

As it said, he had some tough and confusing times. And all of his friends were there for him to help him during those times.

As he flipped a page, he was met with a picture of him and Suga in high school. Asahi had a volleyball in his hands, Suga’s arm was wrapped around him and held up a peace sign. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in the back trying to calm down Hinata and Kageyama who were fighting. Oikawa stood on the side with a phone in his hand.

Asahi chuckled as he examined the picture, it was the day they started the new school year. It was Asahi’s, Suga’s and Oikawa’s last year in high school.

Asahi looked at the other page and saw a picture of him when he was smaller, standing next to Suga crying with a red mark on his knee. Suga was kneeling next to him with a band aid and thumbs up to the camera. Asahi groaned and rubbed his hands. “You still had that picture?” Asahi looked up at Suga who was grinning.

“Nah I went through your computer when you weren’t home.”

“Betrayed by my own friends.”

The room laughed again and Asahi continued.

As he flipped the page, he saw him, Kuroo, Bokuto and Suga at a bar. Completely wasted. It was the same night Kuroo had introduced Suga and Asahi to Bokuto. Asahi chuckled as he saw Suga’s drunk face. He was wasted that day.

The next picture was a picture of Asahi with Yamaguchi in a classroom, and he was dressed up as the one and only Jesus. Asahi’s face said ‘I would like to die’ while Yamaguchi was standing happy next to him in his suit. It was the first of many times that Asahi played Jesus for a play.

Asahi flipped another page as he saw him in his jersey. Asahi was laying on the ground covered in sweat. It was the day they won against a team they never thought they could beat. Asahi smiled at the memory and continued.

The next pictures were of most two on two selfies he made with the others. He kept smiling as he flipped through the pages.

At the end of the book, the was another note.

_Welp, that was the book!_

_For now._

_There are some empty pages left after this note, if you make new memories, you can put them there!_

_We hope you liked it._

_We loved making these memories with you, and we plan on making more together!_

_We’re a family, and we’re glad that you’re part of it._

_We’re your family, Asahi. You’re never alone._

_Love, us all._

Asahi didn’t even notice he had started crying. When he looked up, he felt hot tears roll now his cheeks as he was smiling. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand as he felt arms wrap around him.

“Don’t cry! I’m going to cry!” “You always cry when other people cry, shittykawa.” “Rude Iwa-chan!” Asahi laughed and embraced the people he could.

All of them looked up at the tv screen when they saw people celebrating and heard fireworks going off outside.

“Did we just miss the countdown?” Bokuto said as he pulled back from the hugs.

“Bro we totally did.” Kuroo said and pulled back as well.

Everyone pulled back and stood up straight, Suga chuckled and wrapped his arms around Daichi. “Since we said our happy birthdays, happy new year everyone!” Suga smiled at Daichi and gave him a kiss.

Asahi chuckled softly as his tears stopped flowing. He saw everyone hugging, and obviously the couples giving their new years kisses. Asahi smiled at Noya and went in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around Noya and closed his eyes with a smile.

“Happy new year Noya..”

“Happy new year Asahi..” Noya smiled as he hugged him back tightly.

They pulled back from each other and smiled.

“I’m really happy with the bracelet you got for me.. I love it.” Asahi had grabbed his own wrist where the bracelet was sitting and looked at it, it was the perfect color and form.

Noya flushed slightly as he looked at the bracelet as well. “I’m so glad it fits! I really thought it wasn’t going to fit. But it looks good!”

“I’m really flattered..” Asahi smiled and gave him another hug. As they broke apart, Asahi felt arms wrap around his shoulder.

“Ohoh?”

He felt another arm wrap around his shoulder.

“Ohohoh?”

Asahi sighed as he knew both Bokuto and Kuroo were hanging on him. Noya laughed as he was being called by Tanaka for a hug.

“Not. A. Word.” Asahi flinched as he didn’t see who was in front of him. Suga had death glares staring into Bokuto and Kuroo. He felt them both flinch and they pulled away from the ‘hug’.

Bokuto turned around and smiled. “AKAASHI! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Asahi saw Bokuto run to the man and pulled him in a hug. Akaashi had a blank stare in his face, turning into confusion, and a smile.

Kuroo just walked to Kenma who was sitting in a corner and hugged him from behind. Asahi looked back and Suga and smiled slightly. “Thanks..” “Can we talk?” Asahi flinched and nodded slightly. Suga motioned him to his bedroom and closed the door. Asahi sat down on the bed and Suga grabbed the desk chair and sat down on it.

Asahi exhaled and looked at Suga. “Is it about what I think it is..?” Suga raised a brow and shrugged. “If you’re thinking about Noya, yes.” Suga looked at him and let out a soft exhale.

“Listen Asahi, I just want to have a normal conversation. The only thing I noticed and saying you, is the way he looks at you. You guys have known each other for a few months, yet he looks at you like.. I don’t know how to describe it but.. I just see the happiness and stuff radiate from him whenever he looks at you. He’s always looking at you when you aren’t.. vice verse to be fair..”

Asahi tensed up slightly and sighed as he layed down on his bed and hid his face with his arms. “I know.. I just.. pff why is it just so difficult..” Asahi groaned and he felt the bed dip beside him. He felt Suga’s arm on his and he uncovered his face to look at him.

Asahi pouted and sat up again. “I just.. think I’m still not ready yet..” Suga rubbed Asahi’s back as he let out an exhale.

“And you can still think that, just, I know it’s difficult. But don’t leave him hanging for so long.. At least share your thoughts with him, only if you’re ready.” Suga smiled at him and stood up again.

“Now let’s go back before they wonder where we are.” Suga smiled and Asahi chuckled and stood up, walking after Suga to the living room again. As they entered the room again, they saw mostly everyone on the couch. Asahi smiled and went to the kitchen. As he entered, he saw Bokuto and Akaashi pressed against each other against the kitchen counter kissing each other as if they were dying soon.

Asahi cleared his throat a bit louder, making Akaashi flinch and Bokuto quickly turning his head. Asahi motioned them to the side as he needed to grab a glass. “Asahi..!” Bokuto said and smiled. Asahi just looked at him and filled his glass with water. “Don’t ruin my kitchen.” Asahi said as he patted Bokuto’s shoulder and walked out of the kitchen again.

Asahi sat down next to Noya and Suga and exhaled as he sat back.

“Where is Bokuto?” Kuroo had asked as he grabbed more snacks from the table.

“Shoving his tongue down Akaashi’s throat in my kitchen.” Asahi deadpanned, some people choking on their drink or stopping their movement from whatever they were doing. Everyone looked at Asahi and he just shrugged.

“You guys hear it from me, but I had to witness it with my eyes..” Asahi felt his face flush slightly as he thought back of the picture he now saw in his head. On timing, both Bokuto and Akaashi emerged from the kitchen, Bokuto holding snacks.

“Hey hey hey! I got more food!” Bokuto put the snacks on the table and plopped down on the couch, Akaashi sitting next to him. Everyone laughed softly before going back to what they were doing.

-

Around 2am, everyone had left beside Noya. Noya had offered to help him clean because he could get home in an instant. As they had cleaned, Asahi had flopped down on the couch and let out a tired groan, it was a long day.

Noya sat down next to him and sighed softly. Asahi looked at Noya and smiled slightly.

“I wanna thank you for today Noya.. I had a fun day with you.” Asahi smiled and sat up again. Noya smiled as he scooted a bit closer.

“No problem..! I enjoyed spending the day with you!”

Noya smiled and Asahi chuckled softly. Asahi looked at his bracelet and looked up at Noya again.

Noya was.. sitting a lot closer then he was before.

_When did he get so close..?_

He was leaning in.

Noya was leaning in..

He was..

Asahi stood up quickly before Noya could do anything, almost falling over.

“I uh.. I-I’m sorry.. I just..” Noya spoke as he started to panic, mentally already kicking himself.

Asahi twiddled with his fingers as he was searching for a place to look at except for Noya.

“I just..” Asahi gulped as he felt tears swell up in his eyes.

“I am so sorry.” Noya said as he had stood. Asahi finally looked at him. For the first time he saw Noya standing there uncomfortable, not knowing what to do.

“I think it’s better if I leave for now.. I just.. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry..” Without another word being exchanged between the two, Noya left as fast as he could.

Asahi was being pulled out of his daze when he heard the door slam behind him. Asahi sighed softly as he looked at his hands. He touched his face with his hands as the tears that were swelling up, disappeared.

Asahi stood a bit in shock of what just happened. _Was Noya trying to.. kiss him?_ Asahi shook off the thought, but they quickly returned.

Asahi wasn’t made for liking or loving. He’s useless.

Nobody cares.

Useless.

Pitiful.

Weak.

Who would ever like him?

Asahi felt uncomfortable and confused at the thought of someone showing interest again. He didn’t want to get hurt again. He was afraid someone else was going to hurt him again, even after what Suga had said to him.

He was still afraid.

Noya had gotten back in his apartment at lightning speed. What the fuck was he thinking? Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

Noya closed the door and banged his head against so called closed door. He whined a bit. He slammed it harder than he wanted to.

Noya pulled back as he felt an instant wave of regret, sadness and stupidity. He went to the couch as he sat down and held his head in his hands. What the fuck was he thinking?

_What the actual fuck were you thinking, you fucking dumbass! He doesn’t like you.. who would._

Noya sighed as he sat back in the couch and rubbed his forehead with his hands.

He already hated himself for pulling that on Asahi.

He grabbed his phone and quickly opened his chat

Noya

_Uhm. I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry.. I’m just so dumb. Just.. please ignore this ever happened..?_

Noya sighed as he saw Asahi read it.

He read it.

Typing..

He read it.

He..

He left him on read.

Asahi left him on read.

**He left you on read because you’re a stupid fuck.**

Noya whined slightly as he closed his phone and threw it at the other couch. He shook his head as he went through his hair anxiously as he whined. Why did he do that?

Did he bring back memories to Asahi?

Oh god you’re so dumb.

Noya grabbed his phone again and opened another chat

Noya

_Holy fuck I’m so dumb_

Noya

_So fucking stupid_

Noya

_Pls don’t be mad at me, but Asahi and I almost kissed and I think I really fucked up everything between us because I was being selfish and just,, forfucking fuck sake I just wanted him to feel comfotbale around me and not uncomfortable but he probably hates me right now because he was scared,,, what the fcukc like what If I fucked up literally our hwole friendhdsp??_

Noya

_Im fufcking crying don’t mind the typos_

Sugawara

_Noya omg calm down I cant read half of what you said_

Sugawara

_I for a fact know he doesn’t hate you, but, I can say it wasn’t a good thing to do.._

Sugawara

_Give him some time, okay? Just.. leave him be for a few days.._

Noya

_Okay.. don’t you hate me..?_

Sugawara

_No hate, just a bit disappointed_

He didn’t know Suga being disappointed was better or worse. Noya sat down again and turned off his phone again. He sighed as he grabbed a blanket from beside the couch as he wrapped himself in it.

He really hoped Asahi wasn’t mad at him.

He really hoped he could forgive and forget

He hoped.

But he wouldn’t be surprised if Asahi walked out of his life like everyone else did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey guys! I really hope you liked this chapter! School started for me again, and there's a lot of things going on irl for me, so the story might be a bit slow with updating!  
> I won't put it on hiatus, but instead of a week in between chapters, it might be 2 or something like that.  
> So please have some patience, it's a rocky road for me and my mental health atm  
> But writing this story helps me, so only the updates will be a bit slow!  
> thank you guys for the love and support this story has gotten so far, it makes me really happy!! <333
> 
> AND FUN FACT,,, I actually wrote asahi's birthday part on his actual birthday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of fluff and a lot of angst!!

Bokuto was in Asahi’s living room with the rest of his friends. Today was the day they were giving his surprise birthday party. Bokuto was excitedly talking with everyone, he loved parties.

He was even more excited Akaashi was joining too. Even though they haven’t talked to each other after the train ride, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Kuroo got sick from him as well, saying he should just text Akaashi.

He didn’t.

So when Akaashi showed up, in the same owl sweater but in a different color, he felt he could die on the spot.

“It’s indeed good to see you again..”

When Akaashi said that, Bokuto’s face flushed and he smiled.

“So how’s work been? How are the owls? The other birds?” Bokuto kept smiling as he asked Akaashi the questions. Bokuto saw Akaashi relax a little and smiled.

“They’ve been good, shows are going a lot better, we’ve been training this new owl and last weekend we held the first show with her..”

“That’s awesome! What’s her name?”

Akaashi began to blush and slightly averted his gaze.

“I named her.. eh.. K-kou..”

Bokuto tilted his head slightly. “Kou?” Akaashi nodded.

Bokuto smiled. “That’s such a cute name! How did you decide the name?”

“It was inspired by.. someone..” Akaashi looked at him again, and Bokuto began to blush. There was something glistening in Akaashi’s eyes.

Akaashi began to chuckle softly. “You know it’s rude to just stare at someone, right?” Akaashi grinned slightly and Bokuto felt his face go hot.

“W-well..! Sorry that you’re just so pretty that I can’t stop looking at you.”

Now it was Akaashi’s turn to blush. Bokuto grinned slightly in victory.

“Hey love birds! Come here, we’re finishing up, and hide!” Kuroo had called from across the room. Bokuto turned his head and sent him a scowl from across. Of course Kuroo was smirking at him.

He turned back to Akaashi and saw him blushing even more, it was cute. Bokuto smiled and put a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and pushed him towards the group. “Let’s go.”

Time to hide.

When Asahi and Noya had entered they all yelled the cliché surprise line.

Asahi had opened his present, and they ate some cake.

Bokuto was sitting next to Akaashi for the whole evening, sometimes stealing a glance at the dark haired male. When Bokuto was staring, Akaashi would turn to him. Bokuto would start to blush and Akaashi would snicker softly.

After Asahi had opened his presents, Bokuto went to the kitchen to grab some more snacks. As he was looking through the cabinets, he heard footsteps behind him. Bokuto stood up straight with snacks in his hands and he turned around, seeing Akaashi.

“Hey aghaashi!” Bokuto smiled and put down the snacks on the counter. “It’s Akaashi.. But I decided to help you, thought it was probably a lot you wanted to bring.” Akaashi gave a soft smile.

“Thanks! That’d be great!!” Bokuto smiled and grabbed for the snacks, and so did Akaashi.

Akaashi began to blush a bit as he felt Bokuto’s hands grabbing his instead of the bags. Bokuto looked at Akaashi, wanting to mumble an apology. But he saw Akaashi blush and turn away.

Bokuto cleared his throat slightly as he shakily reached for the snacks, but feeling a hand on his arm instead. Bokuto looked up at Akaashi.

They were an inch closer then before

And another inch.

…And another inch.

They were so close Bokuto could practically hear Akaashi’s heartbeat.

Bokuto gulped as he moved his hand to his hips as he took a shaky breath.

“Akaashi..” Bokuto whispered.

“Can I kiss you..?”

Both Bokuto and Akaashi said it at the same time, making both of them flinch slightly. Akaashi let out a soft chuckle before cupping Bokuto’s faces with his hands.

Akaashi leaned in and Bokuto met him halfway. Akaashi’s eyes fluttered close as Bokuto’s eyes stayed up for a while, admiring the view. After a few seconds, Bokuto closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Akaashi hummed as his hands went from cupping Bokuto’s cheeks, to the back of his neck, playing with the loose strands of hair.

Bokuto hummed as his hands were on his hips and pulled him closer. Bokuto pushed Akaashi slightly against the counter and licked his bottom lip. Bokuto felt Akaashi shudder under his touch, opening his mouth for an entrance. Bokuto tilted his head slightly to kiss him better, licking hit bottom lip again before entering with his tongue.

As Bokuto’s hands began to roam a bit, they both heard someone clearing their throat. They pulled away from each other quickly. Akaashi was panting slightly as his cheeks were red. Bokuto looked at said someone, Asahi, and gave a weak smile “Asahi..!” Asahi began to fill his glass with water as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t ruin my kitchen.”

They both looked at Asahi leaving the kitchen. They pulled off each other before looking at each other again, both blushing heavily.

“Well that was-“ “Please go out with me!” Akaashi flinched slightly. Akaashi saw Bokuto’s head lower and fiddle with his hands. He was nervous.

Akaashi smiled slightly as he grabbed his hands. Bokuto looked up again, having the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen. Akaashi chuckled softly as he pulled his arms apart and placed himself between it for a hug.

He felt Bokuto tense slightly but relax into the touch quickly. They both smiled as they pulled back slightly. Akaashi placed a soft peck on Bokuto’s lips before he pulled back fully.

“Is that a yes?” Akaashi let out a snort as he turned away. He looked at Bokuto again with a smile. “It’s a yes..” Bokuto’s eyes lit up as he pulled Akaashi in another hug. Bokuto let go of Akaashi and grabbed the snacks before he pulled Akaashi back to the living room

“Hey hey hey! I got more food!” Bokuto announced as he put the snacks on the table. He sat down on the couch, Akaashi next to him. Bokuto slyly put a hand on Akaashi’s back. Akaashi blushed slightly as he leaned in the touch.

_Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.._

Akaashi thought to himself, leaning more into the touch.

-

“That was such a fun surprise party! I’m glad everyone was enjoying themselves!” Oikawa spoke up when he took off his shoes. Hanamaki and Matsukawa came with Oikawa and Iwaizumi because their house was closer and they didn’t have to take the train back.

And they wanted to have a sleep over with the four of them like they used to since they had the chance.

Matsukawa hummed and took off his shoes as well. He shrugged off his coat and yawned. “I’ll be able to fall asleep in an instant.. I’m tired..”

Oikawa chuckled and went to the kitchen. “I’m still pretty awake! But I’m a night-owl anyway.” Iwaizumi groaned and walked into the living room. “You can stay up, but don’t wake me when you’re coming to bed.”

“Awh Iwa-chan.. I’m coming to bed with you! Don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

“Then try to sleep and don’t keep me up.”

“I won’t! Mattsun? Can I talk to you for a second?”

Matsukawa froze in his steps to the bedroom and cursed under his breath. Hanamaki turned around and raised his brow. Matsukawa shrugged and kissed him on the lips. “Don’t stay up for me.” “Okay.. love you.” “Love you too Hiro.” Hanamaki went into the spare bedroom as Matsukawa stood in front of the door.

Matsukawa turned around and saw both Oikawa and Iwaizumi standing in front of him. He walked past them to the balcony and opened to door, stepping outside. He heard the footsteps behind him, and the door closing. Matsukawa leaned on the railing and bowed his head.

“I’m such a coward huh..?” Matsukawa said, taking in a breath, feeling the cold air enter his lungs. Oikawa walked up to him, taking his place next to him. Oikawa looked inside at Iwaizumi. Oikawa just nodded at him, saying he could go. Iwaizumi sighed and went to grab something, he came back and opened the door again, kissing Oikawa on the lips before pushing their jackets in his arms.

“Don’t stay up too late. And you better not catch a cold, I’m kicking your ass if you do.” “Mean! And I won’t, don’t worry Hajime.” Oikawa smiled and put on his coat and kissed him again. “Go to bed, love you.” “Love you too dumbass.” Iwaizumi smiled as he patted Matsukawa’s back.

“I love you too Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa snickered as he put on his coat. Iwaizumi chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah yeah love you more _Issei_ ” Matsukawa groaned and Iwaizumi laughed. “Don’t stay outside for too long!” Iwaizumi closed the door and went straight to the bedroom.

They were left alone now. Matsukawa didn’t want to look at Oikawa.

“You aren’t a coward.” Oikawa said, looking up at the sky. Matsukawa looked at Oikawa, taking a breath and taking the box out of his pocket. “But this it the-“

“I still stand by my point. You aren’t a coward, Mattsun.. I think Makki wouldn’t care if you asked to marry him whether he’s on the toilet or not.. He loves you and would remember that day forever..” Oikawa smiled and leaned against the railing. He looked down and exhaled.

“You remember how nervous Hajime was? I’m the most observant out of us four, so I knew something was up.. But I thought he was going to break up with me..” Oikawa huffed out a laugh and looked at the ring placed nicely on his ring finger.

Matsukawa remembers the day Oikawa came crying to the apartment. He thought it was from happiness, but it was pure fear.

Matsukawa sighed as he leaned onto the railing next to Oikawa. “But I don’t know what’ll be a good moment..”

“There’s never a good moment, for anything. You just have to do it when you feel most comfortable. But you shouldn’t let him wait..”

“Do what..?”

Both Matsukawa and Oikawa flinched slightly and turned around, only seeing Hanamaki standing in the doorway.

It looked like he was going to burst into tears.

“Do you want to break up with me..? Is that why you’ve been acting weird..?” Matsukawa gulped. He tried to speak, but fell silent.

_Speak goddammit..!_

“Makki no he-“ “I want to hear it from him! Have you been thinking about breaking up!?” Hanamaki yelled, tears streaming down his face.

“H-hiro.. I..”

“You what? Hm? What is it, Matsukawa.”

Matsukawa froze at the name. They hadn’t used their names since they started dating. Matsukawa winced slightly and cleared his throat.

He didn’t even notice Iwaizumi was standing in the living room, woken up by the yelling of Hanamaki.

“Y-you.. Fuck why did you have to..” Matsukawa groaned as he rubbed his head, and took a deep breath in and out.

“Hiro.. You.. have been the best that anyone has ever been to me.. And I’m a coward.. A big fucking coward, if I say so myself.. I’ve been putting this moment off for so long, because I couldn’t find the right time.. I.. I was and still am scared..” Matsukawa took another breath in, finally looking at Hanamaki.

Hanamaki looked at him, confused and scared at the same time. It was now or never.

“But a little birdie told me, there is no such thing as a right time..” Matsukawa smiled slightly as he reached inside his pocket.

God bless Iwaizumi to have brought their coats.

“So.. Because I love you with all my heart, and I would never want to trade if for anything else..”

Matsukawa cleared his throat after he let out a small laugh, and sunk down on one knee. He heard Hanamaki gasp before he looked back up at him.

“So, Takahiro Hanamaki.. Will you please marry me?”

Matsukawa opened the velvet red box, revealing a beautiful silver ring inside of it. Hanamaki gasped as he put his hands in front of his mouth. He started to cry more, before quickly nodding yes multiple times.

“Oh my god.. o-of course..!!” Matsukawa tried to stand up, but he was halted mid standing up by Hanamaki who was crushing him in a tight hug. Matsukawa felt his own tears rolling down his own cheeks, hugging Hanamaki back.

They pulled back, and looked at each other.

“You’re such a dick..”

“You said yes to marrying me..”

“Still a dick either way..”

“I asked you to marry me on the balcony of our best friends..”

“I’m not complaining..”

“You’re just easy to please..”

They chuckled before Hanamaki grabbed his face and closed the distance in between them to end it off with a kiss.

They pulled back after a while, standing up fully. Matsukawa took the ring out of the box and put it on Hanamaki’s finger with a smile. Matsukawa looked up into Hanamaki’s eyes and pulled him another hug.

“I love you Hiro..”

“I love you too Issei..”

They heard clapping beside them, seeing Oikawa with his phone in hand and Iwaizumi clapping with a smile.

“You guys! I’m so happy for you!!” Oikawa put his phone away and hugged them even tighter. Iwaizumi chuckled and went over them and put his arms around them as well. “Congrats guys.”

“… Iwaizumi did you cry?” Hanamaki asked as they all pulled back, standing next to Matsukawa. Iwaizumi groaned slightly and wiped his eyes again. “No.”

“He totally did.”

Iwaizumi sighed and stepped inside again.

“To be fair, how could I not? Two of my best friends are getting engaged.” Oikawa smiled and sent the video to their group chat. “Fair.. now, shall we all go to bed at.. 3.30am?” Oikawa snickered and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist.

“Yeah, I still can fall asleep instantly..” Matsukawa yawned and put his arm around Hanamaki.

“Well goodnight guys. Sleep well..” Iwaizumi yawned and went to the bedroom with Oikawa.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki went to bedroom as well. As the door closed, Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki in for a hug and exhaled.

“Sorry for being so distant.. I was just really nervous.. I wanted to tell you so bad but I had to keep it to myself.. You know I tell you everything..” Hanamaki snickered and returned the hug.

“I was so scared you were over me.. But now you’re stuck with me.” Hanamaki grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Matsukawa hummed and yawned in the crook of his neck. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.. And besides, aren’t you stuck with me?” He leaned more against Hanamaki, making the other chuckle.

“Hey you’re heavy you ass!” Matsukawa grinned and leaned in more. Hanamaki pulled off, making Matsukawa stumble slightly.

Hanamaki jumped on the bed and got under the covers. Matsukawa smiled at him, quickly changing into pj’s and getting in bed next to him. Hanamaki curled up against him, face buried in his chest.

Matsukawa closed his eyes and hid his face in Hanamaki’s hair. Matsukawa smiled slightly as he put his hand on his back.

It was silent for a few moment, Matsukawa almost already asleep.

“Hey issei?”

Matsukawa just hummed.

“You know.. marriage has a nice.. ring.. to it..” Hanamaki snorted loudly as he tried to show the ring to Matsukawa. Matsukawa groaned as his smile widened.

“Babe.. can we leave the puns for tomorrow..?”

“Alright.. but this is the first time sleeping with you fiancé.. just letting you know.”

Matsukawa snickered and pulled him in closer.

“I’m cheating on my boyfriend that way..”

Hanamaki laughed before curling more into Matsukawa’s touch.

“Goodnight Issei.”

“Goodnight Hiro.”

-

A week or 2 later~

-

Asahi was in his room, covered in blankets.

Noya tried to kiss him.

Noya liked him back..

Asahi groaned and stuffed his face in his pillow and sighed. He didn’t want this.

He was content with being single for the rest of his life, honestly. He didn’t want to deal with feelings, relationships..

Seeing Noya lean in like that, it brought him back to when he met her. Because she ‘liked’ him as well.

He just didn’t want to be used ever again.

Asahi heard his phone go off, he sighed and took the blanket off of his head, grabbing his phone.

He saw Suga was calling him. He reluctantly answered.

“Hey..” Asahi cleared his throat, his voice being rough.

“Oh shit, didn’t think you’d be in deep.. Hey sorry for calling, but I think you forgot you had work today..”

“What.” Asahi sat up quickly and opened his curtains and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

“Oh my god Suga I’m so sorry..! I’ll come right now..!”

Asahi heard Suga chuckle on the other line of the phone. “Hey, don’t sweat about it. Take your time, but you actually have to work today. You’ve been inside for a week straight. See you soon!”

Suga hung up on him, and he groaned.

It was right what Suga said, he has been inside for a week straight. He didn’t want to go outside, having to talk to people.

… fine. He was scared of seeing Noya. He’d rather die then be confronted with seeing him. Noya had tried to text him the first few days, but after that, it stopped.

He did miss Noya, but could they go on after what happened?

Asahi sighed and got out of his head again. He got up and got dressed to go to work. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror before splashing his face with water. He stood up again and put his hair in a tight bun in the back. he trimmed his goatee and grabbed his stuff to go to work.

Asahi stepped out of the apartment, and was met with Noya who had grocery store bags in his hands. He didn’t hear him because he had his headphones on, and he was just facing his door.

Noya.. looked sad. And tired.

Asahi hesitated to say something, but he quickly saw Noya wipe his face and open the door to his apartment, getting inside and closing the door.

Asahi felt his chest ache.

He was crying.

Asahi walked towards his door and stopped on front of his door. He slowly lifted his hand to knock, but stilled it after he heard a sob from the other side of the door.

“You’re so stupid Noya.. holy fuck..”

Asahi heard before the music he assumed was coming from his headphones, was now playing on the speakers. Asahi lowered his hand again and sighed. He grabbed his own stuff and went to the elevator.

Asahi walked to his car and got inside. He leaned back and let out another sigh.

He should’ve kept track on how many times he actually sighed the last couple of days.

He started his car and drove off to work.

“Suga-chan! I need your help..!” Asahi came into work, opening the door and seeing Oikawa struggle with a feral cat. Asahi dropped his belongings and ran over, trying to hold the cat still. The cat bit him deep, he flinched, but grabbed the cat so it couldn’t move.

Oikawa put the belongings next to him so the gas anesthesia could preform.

After the cat was down, Asahi groaned and looked at his arm that was bleeding heavily. He quickly ran to the sink and cleaned the wound with water.

Suga was already busy with another client, but Oikawa came up next to him.

“I’m sorry Asahi.. Oh jeez.. I’ll get some rubbing alcohol..” Oikawa quickly went to the cabinets and grabbed a cotton pad.

Asahi tensed and bit his bottom lip hard to not scream. It hurt like a motherfucker.

Oikawa wrapped up his arm and gave it one quick look.

“Well that was a warm welcome..” Oikawa looked at him and put a mitella on. “You need to keep your arm straight so the blood flow stays ‘normal’. … Suga can you come real quick?”

Suga popped his head in the door and smiled. “Sure, what’s up?” “Can we survive with the two of us?”

Suga pouted slightly. “I guess so. Is the wound that bad?” Oikawa nodded slightly. “One of her teeth fell our because of the bite.” Asahi and Suga both flinched slightly. “Oh jeez.. So you’re saying we should send him home again?"

“I’m right here..! But I don’t have to leave..”

Oikawa looked at him and shrugged. “You just got bit in the arm and that’ll probably hurt even more later on. I think it’s better if you give this some healing time.” Oikawa sighed softly and Suga returned in the room again (when did he leave?)

“Uh, you probably don’t want to hear this.. But Noya actually came by earlier and dropped something off for you. He thought you were here, so he said we could give it to you..”

Suga placed it on top of the counter and Asahi looked at it. He sighed softly and looked at his feet. “Thanks..”

Asahi looked at his arm before looking up again. “You guys don’t mind..? I can stay..” Oikawa shook his head. “We’ll be fine! Don’t worry and go home.”

Asahi nodded and left again with (yet another) sigh. He got in the car and drove home again.

As he parked the car, he took a glance at what Noya had brought him. Was he crying about that earlier today?

Asahi reached over the chair and grabbed it. It was a small box. He unwrapped it and inside was a note with some food. He grabbed the note and inhaled slightly.

_Hey Asahi_

_I hope you’re okay. I’m still super sorry about what happened. It kinda happened I guess._

_Please, take your time._

_I guess you kind of know how I feel about you, but that isn’t an excuse for what I did._

_I’m really sorry. If you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I understand. I wouldn’t be mad at you if that would be your decision._

_Just.. I really hope that isn’t the case.._

_Take care, Noya._

Asahi gulped slightly as he wiped away a single tear that was rolling down his cheek. He took a breath in and looked at the note.

There were dried tear drops on the note.

Asahi’s chest clenched again, he felt guilty. He was the one that made Noya upset like this. He was the reason he was crying writing the note and when he saw him earlier.

Asahi got out of the car and grabbed his belongings and went back to his apartment. He quickly glanced at Noya’s door, before walking to his own. He put his stuff on the counter and looked at the box once more. He exhaled and quickly grabbed a note.

“Ah fuck..” Asahi groaned and layed his head on the counter.

The cat had bitten him in his dominant arm.

He grabbed the pen with his hand and hissed as a painful shock went through his arm.

“Are you fucking kidding me..” he sighed and grabbed the pen with his left hand. He stuck out his tongue to write something on the note.

After 5 minutes of writing, he exhaled and looked at it. He’d be able to read it knowing his own handwriting.

Asahi went outside his apartment and slid the note under the door, and went back.

On the note it said ‘Please have patience, don’t worry. -Asahi’ written on it with a very beautiful handwriting. (Obviously not.)

Asahi sat down on the couch after he had slid the note under the door. He took a look at his arm and sighed softly (man, how many times can a human sigh so much?)

He got up again to grab some painkillers, wincing slightly as his arm moved the wrong way. “Fuckin’ feral cats.. Jesus..”

-

“Officer! On your left!” Daichi yelled out as he ducked down to hide behind the car again. He was panting heavily as he cocked his gun again.

When he got to work, there was a call about a robbery of a bank including guns. When he arrived, there were hostages in the bank and guns being fired.

As Daichi took another look, there was a gun pointing at him, quickly ducking before he could get shot.

He pushed on his earpiece. “Section 2 is clear, be careful. I think they’re armed with a Akdal Ghost TR01, but I’m not sure.” Daichi leaned against the car and took a deep breath in as he ran to the other car to move closer. He grabbed his own gun again and stood behind the car to get a better look.

He ducked down again and bit his bottom lip, they had to wait for the helicopter to come in, there was no way they could get past. Daichi opened the car door and grabbed mace from under the car seat and closed the door again, the glass shattering next to him.

They were aiming for him.

“Officer Sawamura! They’re aiming for you!”

Wow no shit.

“Keep it on the defense! The air team will come in soon!”

After a few minutes, the air team arrived and took over most of the place. The officers at the ground started to move in. Daichi got up and tried to run to another car.

Daichi suddenly fell to the floor, his ears ringing. He groaned as he tried to get up, feeling immense pain in his shoulder/chest area.

“SAWAMURA!”

It was the only thing he heard before his eyes had shut and he felt his body go limp.

-

Suga sighed as he looked at his phone, he hadn’t gotten any messages from Daichi yet. It was 4pm already. “Man, he should be done with his shift soon.. He said he’d call during his break..” Suga pouted as he looked at Oikawa.

Oikawa sat down next to him and shrugged. “Maybe work just got overly busy with helping old people to cross the street.” Suga looked at him with a dead expression and flicked his forehead. “Ow!”

They sat together in silence before the work phone rang. Suga shuffled over and grabbed it.

“Water Crows vet, you’re speaking with Sugawara, how can I help you?”

“Hello Sugawara, this is the police department.”

Suga’s skin began to itch. Why would they call?

“H-hi! What can I do for you today?”

“Uhm.. Today there was a robbery at a bank, some people were.. hurt..”

Suga’s eyes widened as they began to fill with tears.

“I-is Daichi..”

“He’s in the hospital.. He was shot in his shoulder and chest area, he’s.. he’s in a coma right now..”

Suga let out a sob as he put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, the person kept talking.

“He’s in the Seijoh hospital.. Room 12 on the intensive care.. If you have time.. please visit.” Suga kept crying, but managed a weak ‘okay’ before hanging up.

Suga broke down crying as he felt Oikawa’s arms around him, he had heard everything.

Suga grabbed Oikawa even tighter as he cried in his shoulder. How could this happen. The only time Daichi switches a work day with someone, he gets shot.

He felt miserable. Horrible.

Suga pulled back from the hug as he wiped his tears. Oikawa also let out a few tears. Oikawa got up and helped Suga up as well. “We’re closing for today and I’m bringing you to the hospital, right now.”

Suga just nodded as he let out another sob and grabbed his coat. Oikawa told him he’d come by later to clean the place.

They got in the car and it stayed silent. Suga looking out of the window, trying to calm himself down. Suga was so deep in mind that he didn’t even notice they were there already.

Oikawa got out of the car and Suga followed. Oikawa walked next to him ass they went inside. Oikawa went up to the receptionist to ask where the room was. Oikawa turned back to see Suga’s cried out face just staring at him. It was pure fear that was showing in his eyes.

Oikawa inhaled as he grabbed his shoulder and took him to the room where Daichi was in.

They entered the hallway, as they saw Bokuto and Kuroo looking in the room, both crying. They heard the door close of the hallway, looking up. “Suga..” Suga’s bottom lip quivered as he got closer to the room. He turned his head to look inside the room.

He let out a broken gasp as he saw Daichi lay there, tubes going in his down, down his throat, in his arms. Suga whined as he let his head hang, closing his eyes and crying again.

This couldn’t be happening..

He felt two arms around him, and one placing on his back. He looked up again to see Kuroo left from him, Bokuto on the right. And assuming Oikawa was behind him. Suga let out a sob as he hugged Bokuto tightly and cried in his shoulder again. He felt the arms wrap around him and stroking his back, making him cry even harder.

“Sugawara Koushi?” Suga pulled back from the hug, tears still streaming down his face. He looked the doctor in his eyes and nodded. “T-that’s m-me..” Suga said as he tried to control his breathing.

“Ah.. I already informed these gentlemen the situation. But the police department specifically said you were his significant other.” Suga nodded as he wiped his tears again, letting go of Bokuto completely.

The doctor nodded at the men, and they nodded back. “I’ll be waiting outside Suga..” Oikawa said as he patted him on his back before going to the waiting room with Kuroo and Bokuto.

Suga took a shaky inhale as the doctor sat him down.

“I understand your concern with Patient Sawamura right now, it’s a really heavy situation-” the doctor began. Suga felt like the world didn’t have a sense of time anymore. Everything felt like it was put on pause.

“-But he should be fine. The bullet removal was successful this afternoon. He just had a lot of blood loss and hit lung was hit slightly together with some tissue. He’ll be in coma for approximately two weeks or more.”

Suga sighed as he dropped his head in his hands. Two weeks? Maybe even more..?

“C-can I stay with him..?” Suga looked up at the doctor. “I want to be with him.. for as long as possible..” Suga gulped as he took another shaky breath.

The doctor exhaled softly and nodded. “Because you’re his significant other, you’re allowed to visit him as much as possible. If you’d like to spend the night and maybe even multiple, there is indeed a spare bed.”

The doctor smiled at Suga. Suga nodded and got up from where he was sitting. “Can I see him?” “Of course.”

Suga inhaled and walked to the room, he peeked inside. He took a deep breath in before walking in. He walked up next to Daichi in the bed, placing his hand on his hand. Suga bit his bottom lip again as he felt tears swell up again. “Daichi..”

Suga examined his face. He was paler then usual, his mouth was hanging open, eyes closed.. the small freckles he had on his face that were barely visible, were gone. His long eyelashes resting against his face.

Suga sat down on the chair that was next to the bed and grabbed his phone after taking one more glance at Daichi.

Suga dialed a number before grabbed Daichi’s hand again.

He heard the person on the other line pick up.

Suga took a deep breath in before closing his eyes.

“Hey Asahi..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH IM SORRY AND NOT SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER!!  
> A lot of things happened in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless!
> 
> Fun fact, the thing that happened to Asahi happened to me with that cat that my sister owns in my leg, so I'm talking out of experience lmao
> 
> And I'm so sorry about the Daichi thing (I don't want the 'daichi is dead' memes being commented because I know it's ironic but I deadass didn't think of it lol)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy your day further!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Asahi and Noya solve their problems?

Asahi was in his kitchen preparing his dinner after he somehow managed to wrap his arm with new tape before he got a call. Asahi groaned as he dropped the wooden spoon and put the spaghetti on a low heat. He went to his phone that was laying on the dinner table. He raised a brow as he saw that Suga was calling him.

Asahi picked up and walked back to the kitchen.

“Hey Asahi..”

Asahi froze in his footsteps, Suga was normally never the one to say something first if he called the other. And it sounded like he either was or has been crying. Asahi gulped.

“Hey.. What’s up? What’s wrong? Did something happen at work?”

Asahi heard Suga chuckle a bit broken on the other end of the line. Asahi made his way to the stove and turned everything off.

“Something happened.. to..” he heard Suga sniffle, Asahi bit his bottom lip and went to the hallway to put on his shoes already, he knew he wasn’t staying home tonight.

“..It’s Daichi..” Asahi froze. Daichi? Something happened to Daichi.. Asahi stood up, only one shoe on his foot.

“Don’t.. is it..” Asahi felt a tight feeling around his throat. He couldn’t say it.. was..

“He got shot..”

Asahi felt his blood freeze. He stared at a painting that was hanging up for a while.

Asahi, Suga and Daichi had bonded quite nicely together with the three of them, forming a strong friendship amongst the three of them.

Asahi gulped as he was pulled back from his thoughts, hearing Suga sniff again.

“H-he’s in a coma.. he should be fine.. But.. please come visit..”

Asahi bent down again as he put on his second shoe.

“Of course, text me the place and room. I’ll be there..”

“Thanks.. see you..”

Suga hung up and Asahi layed his phone on the little table that was in the hallway. He put his hands on his head and let out a frustrated exhale. His heart was racing.

Daichi in coma.

Daichi got shot.

Asahi felt his stomach turn, he didn’t want to know how Suga must feel.

Asahi’s arms dropped to the side as he opened his eyes again. He quickly went to the kitchen, grabbing some food. Knowing Suga, he didn’t eat.

Asahi grabbed his coat as he rushed out of the door, he closed the door with a loud bang and flinched slightly. He turned around, his breath hitching.

Noya was looking at him with wide eyes, keys in hand, trying to enter his own apartment.

Asahi was already panting with adrenaline, trying to get to the hospital, he was shaking.

“A-are you okay..? You’re.. shaking pretty bad..” Noya spoke up. It was a very soft tone. Asahi stood straight as he tried to calm himself down. He wanted to tell what was going on, but he couldn’t.

“I.. I got to go..” Asahi stumbled out quickly as he called Suga.

Suga picked up immediately while Asahi was walking to the elevator.

“I’m on my way, you probably haven’t eaten yet so I brought some leftovers. Till when are visiting hours?” Asahi stepped inside the elevator as things fell out of his hand.

He heard Suga chuckle softly as the elevator doors closed.

“You’re good for another 2 hours.. and thanks..”

Asahi hung up again as the got out of the elevator, basically running to the car. He got in the car and began to drive to the address Suga had texted him earlier.

After only a ten minute drive, Asahi parked the car in the parking lot from the hospital. He rushed out the car and went to the service booth.

“Hi, uh.. I’m here to visit my good friend.. Daichi Sawamura. He should be in room 12 on the intensive care if I’m not wrong..”

The lady behind the booth looked it up on the computer, and nodded. She gave him a general direction on how he could get to the room. He nodded and thanked her quickly. Asahi speed walked towards the room. As he entered the waiting room, he saw Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto. They all looked up, all three of them still crying.

Asahi gulped as he felt his own tears swell up. “Is it.. that bad..?” Asahi managed to ask. His felt his heart in his throat, it was going rapid speed. He just saw Kuroo nod as he wiped away another tear. Asahi blinked, there were already tears going down his face.

Oikawa stood up as he went to him and gave him a hug. Asahi hugged him back, closing his eyes and letting the tears flow. Asahi glanced at Kuroo and Bokuto hugging each other, before pulling back and sighing softly.

“I mean.. I can visit him, right?” “I think Suga also wants you there for a bit.. You’re his closest friend after all..” Kuroo spoke up as he looked at Asahi again, sitting comfortable in his own chair again. Oikawa nodded and patted him on the back. “I think he’d like to see you..”

Asahi felt the lump in his throat form again. He was nervous on what he could see. He inhaled deeply before nodding at the three men, and walking in the hallway, searching for room 12.

As Asahi made it to the room, he inhaled and peeped inside the room. Asahi froze as he saw Suga sitting in the chair, leaning his head on the bed and holding Daichi’s hand. Asahi heard the frequent beeping of the machines that were next to him.

This.. looked horrible.

Asahi felt his tears swell up again as he knocked on the wall beside the opening. Suga lazily turned around, smiling a bit as he saw Asahi. “Hey..”

Asahi stepped in the room and beckoned him to come. Suga reluctantly got up and went to him. Asahi opened his arms, and Suga immediately taking his spot. Asahi wrapped his arms around him as Suga broke down in sobs.

Asahi knows Suga tries to stay strong for everyone and cries when he’s alone. That’s just the way that he is. But he wants Suga to know it’s okay to cry with someone for a bit. Asahi rested his head on top of his, wrapping his arms tighter as his own tears began to flow out of his eyes.

“I-it’s.. s-so.. h-horrible..” Suga spoke between sobs, Asahi just hummed as he stroked his back in a comforting way. Suga clamped Asahi’s shirt from the back.

After a few more seconds, Suga pulled back and wiped Asahi’s shirt. “You’re shirt is covered in my tears.. ew..” Asahi snorted softly as he wiped his own tears. “It’s fine, I’m glad you let it out for once.”

Suga flinched and punched his side, Asahi yelped and grabbed his side. “I’m not even sorry about it..!” Asahi stood up and rolled his eyes before going to Daichi. He gulped as he saw his face, tubes going in and out of his body.

“The bullet was somewhere in his shoulder, I think it hit a certain vein or tissue.. I don’t remember what they told me.. but it was dangerously close to his heart.. it barely grazed his lungs..” Asahi pouted and looked at Suga, wrapping an arm around him. He let go and went to his bag he somewhere dropped in the room.

“Here, eat.” Asahi pulled out some left over dinner, Suga turned around and smiled slightly. “Thanks.. I’ll try.. I don’t think I can eat everything..” Asahi sat down and leaned back. “That’s okay, just try to eat something..”

Suga unwrapped the leftovers and took a bite, sitting next to Asahi. Asahi’s leg was bouncing slightly, biting his bottom lip.

“Are you nervous about Daichi, or did something else happen?” Asahi closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

“I uh.. after Noya left the package, there was a note in it.. I replied with uhm.. something like ‘please be patient’.. and coming here I actually stood face to face with him.. He asked what was happening, but I couldn’t say anything..” Asahi sighed as he tipped his head back, opening his eyes to look at the ceiling.

“I just froze.. so many emotions were going through me.. Noya.. Daichi.. I was worried about you with this whole thing going on.. I fled..” Asahi heard Suga’s hum, knowing he understood what he said.

Asahi looked back at Suga, seeing him eat made him feel a bit more calmed.

“Call him.”

Asahi choked slightly and coughed.

“I beg you’re pardon?”

“Asahi, I bet that guy is even more worried on why you were running away somewhere. Probably with that scared face you have whenever we had an important volleyball play.”

Asahi groaned. He knew the exact face he was talking about, knowing it would probably be that face because Suga is always right about these kinds of things.

Asahi leaned his head on his head and kept looking at Suga. “…You don’t mind..?”

Suga laughed softly and shook his head. “I want you to be happy too. You can at least do something about it..”

Asahi felt his chest clench. He was right.

But it was still a shitty way to put it, it’s not like Daichi gets shot on the daily.

Asahi rubbed his face with his hands. He really didn’t want to be confronted, but he had to at some point..

Asahi grabbed his phone and got up, going to the hallway and unlocked his phone, going to Noya’s contact information.

Asahi stared at the number for a long time. Breathe.

He counted to three before pressing on the call icon, pressing the ringing phone against his ear.

“Hey.. Noya?”

-

Noya watched Asahi sprint to the elevator, not having said anything. When Noya read the note the previous day, he was a bit relieved. But after seeing him today, he thought Asahi had ran off again.

When Asahi was out of sight, Noya sighed and placed his forehead against his front door. Man, how the hell did he mess up so bad. Now he’s even running away from him. Noya unlocked his front door and got in. he made a straight line for the couch and flopped down on top of it.

He was tired from work the past few weeks, this whole thing going on with Asahi and his own feelings. He was exhausted. And he had to leave for work soon again too.

The last weeks he had spent working a lot and not being able to sleep.

Even Tsukishima noticed something was off.

When Noya went back to the front of the bar after he had to grab something to refill, Tsukishima pouted slightly while looking at the other male.

“You think something happened Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked as he was seated next to him. On the Wednesdays Yamaguchi always came by during Tsukishima’s break in the evening, having food together. Yamaguchi grabbed his glass with water and took a sip before Tsukishima spoke up.

“Possibly. I haven’t heard anything from Suga nor Asahi.. Probably want to keep things between themselves.” Yamaguchi hummed.

“But.. it must’ve happened after the party, right? At the party they were still.. themselves.. But it has been a few weeks since then..” Tsukishima nodded and took another bite of his food. He looked at the clock. He sighed as he sat back, grabbing Yamaguchi’s hand from across the table. Yamaguchi smiled as his cheeks were slightly tinted pink.

“You have to go back soon right?” Tsukishima nodded and sighed softly. “Don’t wait for me to go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow..” Tsukishima stood up and began to clean the little table. Yamaguchi stood next to him and smiled as he hugged him.

Tsukishima hugged him back and planted a kiss to his forehead. “I think I’ll talk to Noya-san after our shift too.. So really, try and get some rest..” Yamaguchi smiled and tilted his head up to plant a soft kiss against his lips. “Alright.. Be safe on the way home..” Tsukishima smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Could NOT be gayer.” Tanaka beamed as he came into to back with another empty bottle. Tsukishima pulled back with a scowl. Yamaguchi just chuckled as he ruffled his head. “Goodluck at work!!” “Shut up, Yamaguchi..” “Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiled and grabbed his coat. “Love you!” “Love you too..” Yamaguchi said his goodbye to Tanaka and went home. Tsukishima sighed softly as a faint smile was still on his lips. Tanaka grabbed a new bottle before he turned to Tsukishima again.

“I kind of overheard that you wanted to talk to Yuu..”

“It’s rude to overhear your boss.”

“Technically, Kiyoko is my boss. But anyway, some things did happen between him and Asahi. I think you’d be a good help for.. advice.” Tanaka said, he still stood straight but he had placed the bottle on the counter, now fully facing Tsukishima.

“I know we have this weird friend relationship with each other, but I’m not really good with giving advice.. And me saying you could be of good help, is a lot already. I normally get him back on his feet.” Tanaka said as he leaned against the counter, licking his lips in frustration.

“I really want to best for him.. But Asahi is being weird too.. Of course things have happened, but not everything has to be like that.” Tanaka exhaled. Tsukishima could see he was kind of angry.

“So, please talk to him if you want. I’d appreciate that.” Tanaka nodded his head in his direction before going back with the full bottle. Tsukishima looked at the door for a bit longer, thinking of what he could say.

He went to the door and looked at where Noya way. “Nishinoya. Can you come to the back please?” Noya was about to grab a bottle, he turned his head to look at Tsukishima. He visibly gulped, but nodded.

Tsukishima closed to door again and sat down on the chair Yamaguchi just sat on. Tsukishima played with a pencil that laid on the table, hearing the door open and close.

“You wanted to talk to me?”

“Sit down, Nishinoya.”

Noya sat down, Tsukishima looked him up and down. He was visibly tense.

Tsukishima sighed softly as he put his head in his hand. “Why are you so tense?”

Noya cleared his throat before answering. “You called me back here..”

“Why do you think I did that?”

… Noya shrugged slightly and looked at his feet. “Maybe to scold me on my work..”

Tsukishima sat up and leaned on the table.

“Listen, Noya-san. You haven’t been yourself.. To the point where even I am a bit worried. If there’s something up, Tanaka-san would normally pull you out. Even he can’t at the moment.”

Tsukishima began, Noya looking up as his mouth turned into just a line.

“We all want the best for you.. And since you won’t talk to anyone, you can talk to me. Don’t take this to an advantage for the future, I’m sure Tanaka-san will help. But for now, talk.”

Tsukishima saw the other male relax, did he seriously think he was going to scold him?

Noya sighed softly. Tsukishima wanted to talk to him. This couldn’t be more insane.

“Okay..” Noya nodded as he adjusted his sleeves slightly, feeling nervous already.

“It began with the night of the party.. I had offered him to help clean for the night..” Noya spoke softly, not meeting Tsukishima’s gaze.

“I.. At the end we just relaxed.. and.. I tried to kiss him. I immediately apologized because I read the situation wrong and probably brought memories back.. I tried to talk to him.. but..” Noya sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “We haven’t talked..”

Tsukishima sat back and nodded, understanding the situation.

“And.. You like him?”

Noya nodded.

Tsukishima nodded as well, trying to read Noya’s body language. He was a bit uncomfortable, but not too much.

“This week I went to his work and dropped off another apology.. he responded with a note that he has to take his time..” Noya exhaled and sat back, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“That’s a good sign, right?” Tsukishima sat back and crossed his arms. Noya hummed slightly.

“The letter said that he now knows about my feelings for him.. And he responded with that note.. I don’t know.. And today too.. I ran into him and he ran away from me..” Noya leaned his head on his knees and looked at the table.

He didn’t expect coming into work today and talking with Tsukishima like this. It was kind of comforting.

As Noya wanted to talk again, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He knitted his eyebrows together as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He gulped and froze at the name at the screen.

“It’s Asahi..”

Tsukishima was also taken back by the name.

“Pick up.”

Noya looked up with wide eyes.

“Why!?”

“Just do it! He’s calling you!”

Noya groaned and closed his eyes before answering the call.

“Hey.. Noya?” Noya shivered slightly as he put the phone on speaker and looked at Tsukishima. “Hey..”

…

It stayed silent for a while before Tsukishima twirled his hands, signing he should talk further.

“So.. What’s up?” smooth Noya. Very smooth.

“I.. Something..” Noya and Tsukishima both looked at each other as Asahi spoke.

 _‘he sounds like he’s about to cry’_ Tsukishima mouthed to Noya so he couldn’t hear, Noya nodding.

“Is everything alright..?” Noya had asked.

“..no..” Asahi said as his voice sounded strained, but he continued.

“The pas few weeks.. were rough for me.. and.. and..” Noya heard Asahi sob over the line, his own tears already threatening in his eyes.

“Daichi.. he got shot.. he’s in coma..” Asahi let out a sob as they heard another voice trying to calm him down. It belonged to Suga.

Noya and Tsukishima both looked at each other in horror.

That was why Asahi ran away from him. It wasn’t because of him, it was because he was trying to get to Daichi.

“So.. Please if you can.. visit the hospital.. He’s in Seijoh’s hospital, room 12 in the intensive care...”

Noya looked away from Tsukishima, trying to breathe normally.

“Okay.. I will come by..”

“Alright.. Bye Noya..”

“Bye..”

Noya hung up as fast as he could, letting out a loud sigh. He closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes as his coat was thrown to him.

“C’mon, Tanaka and Kiyoko will be here. I’ll ask Tanaka if his sister can lend a hand for now. We’re going right now.” Tsukishima said as he put on his own coat.

“You sure..?”

“Yes! Now come.”

Tsukishima wrapped his scarf around his neck before grabbing his keys. When they went to the front, Tsukishima quickly addressed the situation to Kiyoko before going outside to go to his car.

Noya had never seen Tsukishima care so much about someone else than Yamaguchi.

Noya got in the passenger seat and slumped. Daichi was in the hospital and Asahi had called him. Noya gnawed at his lip.

“Can we stop somewhere quickly?”

Tsukishima started the car and nodded.

“Sure.”

\--

Asahi heard the beeping on the phone, meaning Noya had hung up. Asahi let out a groan as he wiped his tears. He felt Suga’s hand on his back.

Asahi looked up and saw Suga smiling with glassy eyes.

“You did great, I’m proud..” Suga smiled even wider and Asahi smiled back.

“Thanks..”

-

Asahi sat in the chair again as he watched Suga hold Daichi’s hand on the other chair. They were just joking and talking with each other to lift the mood and not be sad the whole time they were there.

“I’m glad Makki and Mattsun got engaged! Like, finally.. jeez..” they both snorted.

“For real.. They even wanted to do it on new years eve. That would mean celebrating three things. My birthday, anniversary and new year.”

Suga chuckled softly. “Chaos.”

Asahi smiled and got up and stretched. He looked at the clock and sighed.

“I’m assuming you won’t work for a while?” Suga pouted and looked down to where his and Daichi’s hand ‘intertwined’.

“I guess so..”

Asahi smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I guess Oikawa, Makki and I will just work harder these few weeks. We have someone who’s trying to apply for the job. I think his name was.. ah.. Konoha..? He had some experience at another job for four years. I think it’s time to hire him.. at least.. see if he’s.. okay..” asahi mumbled which made Suga laugh.

“I can never get over the way you explain things..” Asahi groaned as he felt the tips of his ears turn hot. The embarrassment was real. Asahi grabbed his coat and smiled at Suga.

“Keep me updated okay? I’ll go home now..” Suga nodded at Asahi, standing up to give him a hug.

Before they broke apart, they heard a knock on the wall beside the door.

They backed away from the hug, turning to where the sound was coming from.

Asahi felt his breath hitch slightly.

It was Noya and Tsukishima.

Noya stepped in the room, revealing a bouquet of flowers. Two, actually.

Tsukishima stepped into the room, grabbing one of the bouquets while Suga was pushing Asahi towards the door.

“Suga and I will be here, close the door behind you.”

Asahi was pushed outside and Suga closed the door behind him.

Asahi looked at the door before looking at Noya, gulping slightly.

Noya averted his gaze, obviously nervous.

“I.. I got these for you..” Noya pushed the bouquet of roses towards him. Asahi stood a bit stunned, looking at the flowers. He felt a burning feeling inside his chest.

Asahi smiled as he grabbed the flowers from him, finally looking right into his eyes.

“They’re beautiful.. Thank you Noya..”

Noya began to smile as well, a light blush dusting on his face.

“Thanks for uh.. coming..” Asahi said as he held the flowers close to him. Asahi felt his eyes watering again. He felt a reluctant hand on his shoulder, Asahi exhaled as he put the flowers on a small table next to them and looked at him.

“Can I hug you..? You look sad..” Noya said, his voice a bit weak. Asahi smiled as he opened his arms, tears already rolling down his face.

Noya smiled and quickly went in for the hug, tightly wrapping his arms around him.

Asahi leaned his head on top of his, burying his face in his hair.

They stayed for that for a while, smiling slightly.

Words didn’t have to be exchanged, they both missed each other.

Actions spoke more than words.

Asahi was the one to pull back first, but still keeping his arms on his shoulders. Noya looked up at him.

Asahi felt his own cheeks heat up slightly, he averted his gaze slightly as he cleared his throat.

“Are.. you free tonight..?”

Noya’s head perked up and nodded.

“Yeah! I totally am!”

They both smiled at each other.

They missed this.

They missed each other.

\--

After they stayed for another hour in the hospital, knowing Daichi’s situation better, Tsukishima went back to the bar and Noya went with Asahi. They talked like nothing even happened before all of this.

Once they entered Asahi’s apartment, Noya looked around and smiled. He actually missed this place.

“Since Suga will be in the hospital a lot, I think I’ll have to work a lot more.. I’m going to be dead tired..” Asahi chuckled and took off his shoes.

Noya had already taken off his shoes before he went to the kitchen two grab two glasses of water. Returning to the living room and sitting down next to Asahi.

“That’s going to suck, but you can do it! Together with Oikawa and Hanamaki!” Noya said with a smile and sat back.

Asahi hummed as he thanked Noya for the water before he took a sip from it. He put down the glass and looked at Noya.

Asahi gulped as he fiddled with his hands slightly.

“Can we talk?” Asahi said, fully facing Noya on the couch. Noya had turned his body to face him, nodding.

“About last few weeks.. I’m sorry for being distant.. I was.. scared.”

Noya nodded. Asahi looked up at him, seeing Noya have a small smile gave him a bit more confidence to talk further.

“As you know.. a lot has happened.. And I’m so sorry-“ “You don’t have to be sorry for anything..” Noya said, Asahi tilted his head slightly.

“I was being selfish that evening.. I read the room wrong and I didn’t make you feel comfortable..” Noya exhaled softly, picking at his own hands. “You have nothing to be sorry about. One thing led to another and that led to not talking.. If it was the right thing for you to do, I understand..” Noya pulled his knees up to his chest.

Asahi exhaled softly, he looked at Noya and bit his bottom lip. He was already slightly shaking with anxiety.

“I.. the uh.. ah fuck..” Asahi inhaled deeply and exhaled. “The feelings you have for me.. I have.. for you..” Asahi said while not looking at him. He grabbed his own hands and squeezed them.

“I put it aside, I was and kind of am really afraid.. That night.. I just.. Chickened out. Because I didn’t want the same thing happening.. but.. getting to know you these past few months.. you’re special, and not like her.. or anyone manipulative..” Asahi spoke, his tone soft and wavering slightly.

“Everyone kind of noticed.. us being us.. And especially after doing you like that the last weeks.. It really hurt me.” Asahi said with a soft chuckle at the end. “I don’t want to know how you felt..”

Noya was staring at Asahi.

Did he.. just confess to him?

He felt the same but was just scared?

Noya kept staring at Asahi as he talked. He felt tears at his eyes.

Someone actually liked him back.

And not just anyone, it was Asahi.

The guy he thought that would never talk to him again.

When Asahi met his gaze again, Noya’s tears were rolling down his face while having one of the biggest smiles he ever had.

“Hey..! Oh my god please don’t cry..” Asahi sat up and Noya attacked him in a hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He felt Asahi hug him back, making him smile even more.

“I’m just.. happy..” Noya smiled and pulled back from the hug, quickly wiping his tears.

“I used to just fool around with people.. Not get into actual relationship.. And when I met you, I actually caught feelings and I hated myself the first few weeks for it. You’re just.. perfect in the way that you are.. You’re attractive, funny, a total hunk if I say so myself!”

Both Noya and Asahi were blushing at this point. Asahi was smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck while Noya let out a soft chuckle.

“I think you’re very attractive too, Noya..” Asahi said softly. He saw Noya’s head still as it turned fully red. Asahi chuckled softly. “It looks like you have a fever oh my god..” Asahi smiled as Noya smiled as well. Noya averted his gaze and reached out a hand. Asahi met the reluctant halfway and held it.

Noya buried his face in his sleeve that was available and groaned. “Now you’re making it difficult..” Asahi laughed and shook his head.

“Me!?”

“Yeah you!” they both laughed as they hugged each other again.

When they pulled back, Noya smiled at Asahi, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Noya saw that Asahi was comfortable with it. Noya let out a sigh of relief and snuggled into his neck.

“I’m happy you feel a bit better..”

Asahi smiled and buried his face in his hair.

“Me too, but tired..”

Noya looked up again and nodded.

“With all the Daichi stuff going on.. and obviously me, but hoping that’s been solved... yeah..” Noya exhaled as he stroked Asahi’s bicep in slow circling motions.

“You should get some rest Asahi-san..”

Asahi hummed as he just held Noya close. It was nice being hugged like this. And this time actually feeling safe in someone’s arms. Even tho said person was half your own height.

Asahi smiled and hugged him a bit tighter before letting go.

“I think we both need sleep.” Asahi placed a hand against Noya’s cheek, looking at the eyebags that were forming under his eyes. Noya’s face heated up slightly against the touch of it, but nodding regardless.

“Yeah.. I think I’ll go home now. Get some sleep..” Noya smiled as he got up together with Asahi. As he put on his shoes at the front door, he turned back and smiled at Asahi.

“And take your time thinking of what we are.. dating, boyfriends, fuck buddies.. although you’re not the type to be fuckbuddies.” Noya smirked and laughed, Asahi blushing. “But don’t feel pressured, okay?”

Asahi smiled at the sincere tone he had in his voice. Asahi nodded and kissed his forehead. “I will.. but dating sounds good for now..” Noya beamed at Asahi and grabbed his coat.

Noya smiled wide at him.

Noya gave Asahi another quick hug before walking out.

“Have a good night Asahi! Talk to you tomorrow?”

“If I’m on my break from work, sure thing.”

“Great! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Noya.”

They both waved at each other before Asahi closed the door. Asahi felt himself smile slightly as he let out an exhale.

He was actually dating Noya at said moment.

It didn’t mean he doesn’t feel anything from his ex anymore, but he took a huge step in the right way. Asahi felt proud of himself for once. He went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth.

Once he was in bed, he grabbed his phone to set some alarms for in the morning before texting Suga.

Asahi

_Ahhhh everything went well.. Noya and me are kind of dating now. I mean, we said we were. I guess._

Asahi knew Suga must’ve been asleep, he’s had a rough day. Hearing your boyfriend got shot and is in the hospital isn’t an easy thing to hear nor process. Asahi sighed and put the phone on the nightstand.

He turned off the light on the nightstand as well, turning around in his bed with a slight smile.

He actually felt happy. Officially dating Noya.

He was proud of himself taking the step. Obviously together with Noya.

But this was a huge step for him.

And seeing Noya happy, made him happy.

When he fell asleep, he was cuddled up to his pillow with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!
> 
> I hope this kind of eases the angst from last chapter LMAO 
> 
> AND YAY ASAHI AND NOYA GOT THE SH!T FIXED FOR A BIT!
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed reading this chapter! I have tests this week and next week so I gotta study hard for those, we love studying for a biochemist LMAO   
> So after next week, I'll try to post the next chapter!  
> I think as of now, I still have around the 4/5/6 chapter to post!
> 
> but 12 chapters already!! Thanks for sticking by my side and being patient for the updates!
> 
> Love u all <3


	13. Chapter 13

A week later everything was turning out to be a bit more normal.

Oikawa did hire the new person, Konoha.

Asahi, Hanamaki and Oikawa got along with him very well. It did seem he knew a few of their mutual friends too.

Asahi called Suga everyday to see if everything was getting better with Daichi. That was the only thing that was wavering a lot.

One moment everything was okay, the next moment all the monitors went off in an alarming rate. Suga was under a lot of pressure, he slept a total of 14 hours total in a full week.

Asahi grabbed a cat from the back that they’ve kept there for a week to see if she was okay after the surgery with new medication. When he gave the cat to the owners, he saw Konoha talking with Kuroo.

“He cannot stop talking about him Konoha.. You have to save me! It’s always Akaashi and I this, Akaashi that..!” Kuroo whined and Konoha just laughed at him. Kenma was sitting next to Kuroo while he held Beanie in his hands, playing a game on his phone.

“I’m telling you, a good kick to the hip always worked.” Konoha laughed softly as he heard the door close from Asahi. He turned around and smiled.

“Asahi! My man how is it going?” Kuroo stood up and patted him on the back. Asahi chuckled softly as he was slightly taken back from the impact of the slap. Konoha smiled and motioned Kenma so he could take Beanie from him.

“I’m fine Kuroo..” Asahi smiled and saw Konoha go to room with Kenma and Beanie. Kuroo smiled at him.

“Happy to hear! How’s Suga?”

“Rough.. But he’ll be fine.” Asahi exhaled softly as he looked at the clock.

“Also, how does Konoha know Bokuto?” Asahi looked back at Kuroo and he started laughing. “Ah they played volleyball together.. Apparently he was already a handful back then.” They both snickered.

As he kept talking with Kuroo for a bit, they heard the front door open, Asahi smiled.

“Hey Noya.” “Asahi!” Noya ran to him and pulled him into a hug. “I came to bring you something to eat!” Noya held up a small bag. Asahi smiled and took the bag from him. Asahi put the bag on the counter and went back, putting his hand on Noya’s back.

Asahi was still getting used to the whole PDA thing, but he wanted to get over his fears. Asahi saw Kuroo smirk at him and then at Noya. “So uh.. You guys got it going?” Kuroo’s cat like smirk was ended quickly as Kenma called him.

“Kuroo, stop teasing people.” Kenma’s tone was dark and bitter. Even Kuroo tensed slightly.

“Yes honey fiineee..” Asahi chuckled softly before he looked at Noya, he saw Noya was already looking at him, blushing slightly.

Kuroo saw Kenma staring at him, and he sighed. “I’m being called. Welp, have a nice day, lovebirds~”

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s shoulders slumped and he turned around and smiled at Kenma. “Whaaattt? Wasn’t doing anything bad- ow ow ow!”

“You’re hanging out with Bokuto a lot.”

Kenma had dragged him by the ear with a smirk before pressing a soft kiss on his cheek and entering the room together.

Asahi and Noya chuckled softly at their back and forward banter before looking at each other again.

“You didn’t have to bring me something to eat..”

“I wanted to! I’ve been wanting to grab lunch with you but since our schedules are a bit messed up, I decided to come by today!” Noya smiled and went to the back. Asahi chuckled and followed him with the bag of food before closing the door behind him. Asahi sat down next to Noya and unpacked the food he had brought.

Noya scooted a bit closer to Asahi, their knees touching. Asahi blushed slightly as he took a bite from his egg sandwich. He glanced at Noya, who was also blushing slightly. Asahi smiled and nudged his knee slightly. Noya smiled without looking at him.

It was a sign that it was okay.

They ate the lunch in silence, Asahi was checking up a few things on his phone on his agenda for today. No big things were planned luckily.

After they both finished the lunch Noya had brought, Noya was looking at Asahi with a smile. Asahi turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Do I have something on my face..?”

Noya shook his head with a smile.

“Nah you’re just pretty and I like looking at you.”

Asahi’s face turned red in seconds as he hid his face with his hands. Noya laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around his arm.

“Noya..” “What!? It’s true!” Noya smiled and put his head on Asahi’s shoulder, still looking at him. Asahi turned his head to face him with a smile. He realized their faces were really close.

Asahi saw Noya’s eyes flicker to his lips quickly, making Asahi blush even more..

Noya was unsure. What if he’s doing the wrong thing again?

Noya wanted to pull away, until a hand on his side stopped him. Noya saw Asahi gulp, he was nervous.

“You don’t..” Noya spoke up, not wanting to force Asahi.

“I want to..” Asahi spoke softly, making Noya’s eyes widen slightly. Noya smiled slightly and placed a reluctant hand on his cheek, stroking it slightly with his thumb. Asahi steadied himself before he leaned in a bit closer.

“It’s okay, right..?”

Noya nodded quickly as his free hand was placed on top of his shoulder.

“It is with you..”

Noya leaned in closer, he hesitated a second before slowly pushing his lips against Asahi’s. Noya’s eyes closed, sighing softly.

Asahi’s eyes closed not too long after, first being stiff but then leaning into the kiss. His face was burning.

It was their first kiss together.

Asahi’s hand snaked around Noya’s waist slightly, tilting his head slightly to kiss him better. Noya grew more confident and began to kiss him a bit harder. Asahi smiled slightly in the kiss as his other hand was lifted up and racked through Noya’s hair.

Noya smiled in the kiss as well as the hand on his shoulder rested on his neck. Noya licked his bottom lip slightly, Asahi flinched a bit before opening his mouth slightly, letting Noya’s tongue in. Asahi hummed content as he kissed his harder back as well.

They kissed what felt like hours, but it was not even 5 minutes. They pulled back, looking at each other while both blushing heavily. Noya was beaming with happiness as Asahi was smiling too.

“Holy shit you’re an amazing kisser..” Noya said as he looked at Asahi’s kissed out lips.

Asahi smiled and put the hand that was in his hair on his knee.

“You’re one to talk..” Asahi smiled. Noya hugged him before pulling back and placing a peck on his lips and getting up.

“I need to do some cleaning at home and then I have to work again.. See you tomorrow?” Noya grabbed his coat before Asahi smiled at him, nodding.

“Of course.” Asahi got up and led Noya out, Noya turned around and pecked his lips again before heading to the door. “Bye Asahi! And I’m not stopping with this!” Noya touched his lips as to what he was referring too, going out the door.

Asahi watched him go before he felt his blush coming back.

“Gay.”

Asahi flinched as he turned around and saw Hanamaki sitting at the desk.

“How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to walk into the backroom to see you and him making out.”

Asahi closed his eyes and hid his face behind his hands. This couldn’t get more embarrassing. Hanamaki just laughed at him.

“It’s okay man, you don’t wanna know what Matsukawa and I used to do.”

“You’re right, I don’t want to!” Asahi exclaimed, Hanamaki laughing even harder.

At this time, Kuroo and Kenma walked out with Beanie. Kuroo looked at Asahi and Hanamaki, raising a brow. Kenma just slapped his arm slightly. Kuroo got to the front of the desk, talking a bit with Hanamaki before paying for the consult.

Kenma came up the Asahi with Beanie. She was sleeping in the little cage she was in, it was cute.

“So how are you and Noya? Sorry about Kuroo, he just likes teasing people. He does the same with Bokuto.” Kenma smiled slightly as he adjusted his hoodie slightly. Asahi and Kenma had a ‘weird’ friendship. They didn’t talk often, but every time they did, Asahi felt comfortable around him.

“Good.. we’re dating now actually..” Asahi smiled as he fiddled with his hands. Kenma noticed it and placed a hand on his back.

“Congrats. I know it’s difficult.. When Kuroo and I started dating first I was scared too. I didn’t do it because of my anxiety, and I think you can kind of say the same, right?” Kenma spoke softly. Asahi looked at him and nodded.

“You’ll be fine.. Kuroo was popular amongst everyone in school, so I was even more scared of him leaving me for someone better.. in the end, I started to notice how much he loves me. I never liked touching other people, conversations, I just avoided it..” Kenma looked at Kuroo again, a small smile appearing on his lips. “But he took his time with me. Getting reassured isn’t wrong. Being jealous isn’t wrong, unless it’s unhealthy. And if Noya is a good guy, which I think he is after hearing things, he’ll make you feel comfortable.” Kenma said.

Asahi just looked at him in awe, it was the most he’s ever told him about himself. Kenma wasn’t one to out things about himself, but he didn’t mind. It was Kenma. He was introverted at all times.

But, hearing this.. Asahi felt his chest ache. It’s like he needed to hear it, and Kenma delivered the message.

“Kyanma! I paid!” Kuroo had turned around, walking over before putting an arm around Kenma. “You flirting with my boyfriend goatee?” Asahi just looked at Kuroo.

“I’m kidding Asahi..! anyways, thanks for the help! Konoha I’ll see you later this week!” Kuroo waved before he led himself and Kenma out. Kenma gave a small wave before he leaned into Kuroo’s touch while they walked.

Kenma was smiling as Kuroo pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I think that talk will help him, you did well cutie.” “You heard?” “Of course! That’s why I talked with Makki longer.” Kuroo smiled and petted his head. Kenma smiled again and leaned into the touch. “Thanks for letting me talk..” “Of course babe..” Kuroo smiled and put his arm around his shoulder again.

“Let’s get apple pie.”

Kuroo laughed and shook his head.

“Taking advantage?”

“Always.” Kenma smirked at Kuroo, he gasped and put his free hand to his heart.

“You hurt me ken.”

“Good.”

They both let out a laugh and headed to their apartment, going out again to the supermarket.

Asahi exhaled softly as he watched Kuroo and Kenma leave. Konoha looked at him and smiled.

“I’m still glad you guys hired me, everything you guys use is perfect.”

Asahi saw Hanamaki stand and smirk slightly.

“Thanks man! We’re happy to have you!” Asahi nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, we’re happy to have you. You’re already a great worker and a fun person to be around.” Konoha smiled as his cheeks heated up slightly.

“Shucks, thanks..”

After the day was over, Asahi exhaled and got in his car. It wasn’t a rough day, but the tiredness from the past weeks have been tiring. Luckily he had the next few days off.

-

Suga entered the room where Daichi laid again. His eyes were red, eyebags were even more settled then yesterday. Suga sighed and sat down next to Daichi again.

He just wanted him to wake up. He missed his voice, his hugs, the love.. everything.

Suga rested his head on top of the hospital bed, closing his eyes slightly. He felt so tired. But he just couldn’t sleep, he was restless.

Of course he knew it wasn’t good to sleep that short, but he couldn’t fall asleep.

Suga lifted his head again, and looked at Daichi. He was breathing slowly, the same tubes going in and out. The same monitor beeping. He got sick of it.

He reached for his hand again, and intertwined their fingers. Suga laid his head down again, but this time he was facing Daichi. His other arm got on the bed as well, softly going over the blanket that was on top of him.

The third day Daichi was in the hospital, he actually thought he wasn’t going to make it. All the monitors started to go off at an insane speed. Apparently something with his blood flow and breathing that messed up.

So Daichi had to be taken away from his sight for 5 hours.

So that meant 5 hours of crying.

2 of them with Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Asahi by his side.

Suga isn’t one to cry, seriously.

But when it came to the people he loved being in immense pain or like this, he couldn’t stop but worry.

It was the same with animals.

That’s why he choose to work in a vet, he knew some deaths could hurt from pets too, but he had the power to save them.

Especially with Beanie, when he saw the relief Kenma and Kuroo had, he couldn’t stop the feeling of pride and happiness go through his body.

Suga isn’t that fond of people, of course he has Daichi and Asahi and the rest, but being a doctor and vet is slightly different. He can tolerate animals more than people. And going to the same school as Asahi and Oikawa, was even better. When they heard the news they got into the same school and even the same classes, it was the best he could ask for.

Suga had let out a deep sigh of relief when the doctors told him Daichi was okay again.

Phrase the okay. He was in ‘his state’ again.

And here he was, still waiting for Daichi to wake up.

Suga felt a tear slip out again, sighing once again.

Suga sat up and scooted closer to Daichi’s face. He smiled slightly as he pressed a soft kiss against his cheek, squeezing his hand slightly. Suga looked down again and closed his eyes.

“I love you.. I hope you wake up soon..”

Suga got up and straightened himself, he needed to eat something. Stretching himself after sitting down for a few hours, he yawned softly and squeezed his hand once again.

Suga turned away, letting his hands slip off, only something holding him in place with a weak hold.

“..You too..” Suga’s head placed the pieces together and turned his head around quickly.

Daichi was looking at him with still almost fully closed eyes, but a small smile on his face. Suga gasped and put his free hand in front of his mouth. He felt tears stinging his eyes again.

“Dai.. I-I gotta get the nurses..” Suga said as he squeezed his hand again, getting a weak one back from Daichi. Daichi gave Suga the slightest of nods before he ran out of the room calling for any nurse.

As Suga came back with nurses and doctors, he had to stay outside of the room. He was looking for his phone, remembering he left it inside.

“Fuck.. Oh my god..” Suga groaned as he rubbed his face. Daichi was finally awake, right when he wanted to grab some food. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

After 20 minutes of standing outside and waiting anxiously, the doctor finally came outside.

“He’s okay, you can see him.”

Suga didn’t have to be told twice.

When he entered the room, he saw Daichi was more awake, tilting his head to the door. Suga smiled as the tears began to fall again. He ran to the bed and carefully put his arms next to Daichi, not really hugging him.

He felt Daichi’s hands on his upper arms, squeezing slightly. Suga broke down in sobs as he looked at Daichi again, smiling widely.

“I’m glad you’re a-awake..” Daichi’s hand lifted to his face, cupping his face and wiping his tears. Suga leaned in the touch and closed his eyes.

He pulled back and wiped his own tears and looked at him. Daichi was smiling slightly, tears in his eyes too.

“God damn you better not do that again..!” Suga smacked the bed next to him, making Daichi smile even more, letting out a soft chuckle.

“I’m.. sorry for making you.. worry..” Daichi’s voice was still a bit strained of course. Suga sat down as he grabbed his hand again, Daichi grabbed his hand back.

“You were out for almost a week and a half.. At one point they almost lost you.. I was worried sick you dick.” Suga chuckled and Daichi smiled again.

“Stop making me laugh so much.. Still kind of hurts..” Daichi raised his hand slightly to the area he was shot at. Suga apologized quickly, Daichi squeezing his hand in return.

“Don’t be.. I’m glad you stuck.. by me the whole time..” Suga nodded and exhaled softly, now fully calmed from his crying.

Daichi laid his head back again, taking in some breath before looking at the monitors. He looked back at Suga and sighed softly.

“The doctors told me.. I have to rest for, uhm.. at least 5 months? And if any problems occur I need physical therapy for my arm and chest area..” Suga nodded, it wasn’t a surprise Daichi needed to have a lot of rest.

“You can sleep with me for the time being? Or I can crash at your place for the time being. I don’t want to leave you alone..” Suga said as he grabbed his hand a bit tighter. Daichi smiled and nodded slightly.

“If you could come to mine.. I’d appreciate that..”

“Of course! I can cook for you then! E-very-day!” Suga smiled as did Daichi. Daichi cupped Suga’s face before motioning him forward. Suga got the hint and smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Daichi didn’t kiss back like he’s used to, but it was alright.

Daichi was alright.

After they pulled back, Suga stood and grabbed his phone.

“I’m going to call everyone saying you’re awake, okay?” Daichi nodded and Suga dialed Asahi’s number as he got out the room, giving Daichi some time with himself.

Asahi was on the couch together with Noya, watching a movie together. Noya was cuddled up to Asahi and Asahi had his arms wrapped around him.

“Man Po is so cool! That tiger ain’t got shit on him.” Noya exclaimed, making Asahi chuckle. They were watching the first kung fu panda movie together. Noya said it was one of his favorite movie of all time.

“You’re right about that.” Asahi smiled and squeezed Noya’s upper arm, making Noya smile. Halfway through the movie, Asahi’s phone began to ring. Asahi groaned softly and reached for his phone that was next to him on the couch. Noya paused the movies and laid his head back on his chest.

Asahi looked at the called ID and immediately picked up,

“Hey Suga, what’s up?”

Hearing Suga’s name, Noya sat up and looked at Asahi, motioning him to put the phone on speaker.

Asahi nodded and put the phone on speaker before Suga could answer.

“Hey Asahi! Great news, Daichi is awake! I’m gonna call the rest now, but please come by! Can you tell Noya for me?”

“Already taken notes!” Noya said with a smile, Asahi blushing slightly.

Suga laughed. He should’ve expected this.

“Hi Noya! Well, I’ll see you guys soon!”

Suga hung up and Asahi and Noya looked at each other with relief. Daichi was finally awake.

“Shall we go to the hospital?” Noya nodded eagerly and sat up. He pressed a kiss to Asahi’s cheek before getting up and running to Asahi’s room to pull out fresh clothes of his.

Because they spent a lot of time at each other’s places already, Noya said it would be convenient to put some spare clean clothes at each other’s house. Just in case they fall asleep on the couch and wake up in the morning.

Asahi smiled and blushed slightly while standing up. He went to the hallway and put on his shoes. Noya rushed out and put on his shoes as well. As they were done, they both put on their jackets and went outside to Asahi’s car.

Noya reached for Asahi’s hand while they were walking, swinging them between them. Asahi blushed again and smile more as he squeezed his hand.

As they got in the car, Asahi looked at Noya and smiled even more. Noya had buckled up and met his gaze, smiling back.

“Hey.”

Noya chuckled. “Hey?”

“Do you.. maybe want to make it official?” Asahi fiddled with his fingers.

He’s been thinking about it for a while now. But he had gotten a really good feeling about Noya.

Noya looked at him in slight shock, but smiling.

“Are you kidding? Of course!!” Noya hugged him and kissed his cheek over and over. Asahi chuckled softly and pulled back slightly and kissed him. Noya hummed softly and kissed back, both of them smiling. As they pulled back, Noya was beaming.

“Man I’m lucky. Everyone’s gonna be so jealous that someone so hot is my boyfriend!” Noya grinned as Asahi blushed even more.

“I think everyone’s gonna be jealous of me being with you.” Asahi chuckled. Noya sat back and blushed. “Man.. Right in the feels.” They both let out a laugh. Asahi started the car and drove to the hospital with Noya.

Arriving at the hospital, they went to the room immediately.

“Hey lovebirds!” Asahi sighed softly and turned around, seeing Kuroo with Kenma and Bokuto with Akaashi. They walked up to them with a soft smile. Kenma had already smacked Kuroo’s stomach area, making him groan softly.

“You hurt me babe..” “Good.” Bokuto had laughed at their banter and grabbed Akaashi’s hand and looked around. “Shall we go? I’m so happy to know Daichi’s okay! Well, at least awake!” Bokuto beamed, making the rest of the group smile.

“I heard Oikawa and Iwaizumi were already here. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were coming later.” Akaashi said in a soft voice. As they went to the room, Noya intertwined Asahi’s pinky with his. Asahi smiled at the gesture, but he grabbed his whole hand. Since they were the one in front, everyone saw.

Kuroo let out half a wolf whistle before it was broken with a wheeze and an ‘ow’, making Asahi smile slightly. As they entered the room, they saw Iwaizumi talking with Daichi and Oikawa talking with Suga. When Noya knocked on the door, they all turned their head. Suga smiled and waved them in.

“Hey guys! Good to see you again.” Suga smiled and walked to them. Kuroo and Bokuto said their hi’s and went to Daichi in an instant, carefully hugging him. Kenma smiled slightly before going to Kuroo’s side. Akaashi stuck with Asahi Noya and Suga for a bit.

“Hey Suga. I’m glad he’s finally awake. How are you?” Asahi smiled as Suga let out a sigh of relief, seeing his friend at least a bit relaxed.

“I’m much better now that he’s awake.. the doctors told him he needs rest for at least 5 months for everything to heal properly. If some problems come on his path he might need physical therapy. So far physical therapy isn’t needed. But maybe some real therapy..” Suga sighed softly and glanced back to Daichi. “Well.. I know he’s strong. But getting shot isn’t something you come out of without something like.. PTSD. But that’s something that’ll be discussed when he’s out of the hospital.” Suga smiled, the rest nodding as an understanding.

Akaashi smiled and held up a little box. “I did bring something small. It’s from Bokuto and me. It’s the little glass figure crows with a get well soon card.” Saying this, Bokuto smiled at them. “That’s from us!!” The room let out a soft chuckle as Suga took it from Akaashi. “Thanks! That’s a really cute get well thing.” Akaashi smiled and walked over to Daichi and Bokuto after a while.

Asahi and Noya were still standing by Suga.

“How’s Konoha?” Asahi chuckled.

“A really good worker, he knows Kuroo and Bokuto as well. But he’s a really nice guy. I think you two will go along swimmingly.” They both let out a soft chuckle.

“And you two?” Suga asked with a small grin. Noya beamed back at him and held up their hands that were still intertwined.

“We’re officially boyfriends!” Noya said proudly. Asahi smiled and let a small blush creep onto his face. Suga smiled.

“I’m happy for you two!” Suga exclaimed. Oikawa walked up to them and put an arm around Suga.

“Ahh.. As it was to be-“ Suga slapped a hand in front of Oikawa. Asahi chuckled and smiled at them. After a quick banter, they walked to Daichi.

“Hey manbun..” Asahi chuckled and let go out Noya’s hand before hugging Daichi.

“Hey old man.” Daichi smiled and patted his back. “Glad you’re awake.. We were all really worried about you, especially Suga..” Daichi smiled and looked at Suga who was now talking with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Yeah.. He was sobbing when I woke up.. I’m really lucky to have him.. for him to stuck by me..” Daichi smiled as he was watching Suga talk. Asahi smiled at the gesture, Daichi was really in love with Suga.

“I woke up in the most cliché romantic movie scene ever.. I woke up to him saying that he loved me..” Suga’s head whipped around in an instant, glaring. Daichi smiled and blew a kiss to him. Suga huffed with a blush on his face and turned around back to Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“Of course I said it back, but he was more busy trying to find nurses of course.. but it was cliché.” Everyone was laughing as if this moment. It was really cliché.

After half an hour, it was only Suga, Asahi and Noya that were with Daichi. Suga had his hand in Daichi’s while asahi and Noya held hands as well.

“Man.. I wish I was awake when you guys got together. I would’ve liked to tease Asahi about it.” Everyone was laughing while Asahi just looked betrayed. “Hey..! What did I deserve that to?”

“A lot.” Suga had added, making himself and Noya laugh louder. Asahi was burning in embarrassment. “But he’s very cute like this.” Noya added, making Asahi groan and bury his head in his free hand. Noya placed a kiss to his cheek with a wide smile.

After the room calmed down with laughing, Daichi looked over at Suga. “Should I help you with your stuff.” Suga raised both his eyebrows and flicked his earlobe. “Are you stupid Dai?” Suga grinned and Daichi pouted.

“Help with what?” Asahi had asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suga looked at them and smiled. “I was thinking of moving some important things of mine to Daichi’s place so I can help him since he can’t do that much besides resting. And this dumb bitch wants to help.” Daichi scoffed at him and Suga grinned.

“We can help! Asahi is free the next days because he’s been working over a lot. Let us help!” Noya smiled and looked at Asahi, then Suga, then back at Asahi. Asahi chuckled softly at the way his face was lighting up.

“Noya’s right, we can help.” Suga smiled and nodded. “I’d really appreciate that, thanks guys.”

“Are you really ignoring the fact that Suga just called his own boyfriend a dumb bitch?” Daichi deadpanned.

The three beside the bed burst into laughter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER!!  
> I finally got my tests done, took some time to relax and wrote this!  
> sorry for the long wait!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my fav part was actually the kuroken part in the beginning (might even write a kuroken fic bcs yes.
> 
> also if you havent, please check out my other fanfics! its a one chapter each (MatsuHana and KyouHaba!)
> 
> thanks so much for reading and being patient, everything is coming around slowly!
> 
> much love!! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LOT OF THINGS HAPPEN IN THIS, ITS A ROLLERCOASTER!!  
> TW CARCRASH

Asahi-san

_What are we going to make today? I still need to go to the store to get some things_

Fuck. Noya groaned and looked at the message Asahi just sent him. Noya looked at himself in the mirror in a suit. Today was the day something horrible happened 4 years ago.

Noya

_Sorry I totally forgot abt something important. Can we move date night to tomorrow?_

Asahi-san

_Sure! If I can help let me know :)_

Noya smiled as he locked his phone and threw it on the bed. He took one last look in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit, his hair styled down. Noya bit his lip and sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands.

Noya looked up when he heard he got another message, only it wasn’t from Asahi.

Big T bro  ≧◡≦

_Hey bro! Enno and I are wishing you lots of love today. Goodluck! <3_

Noya smiled and called one of his mother’s. When the second ring came around, he heard a knock on the door.

“Sweetheart? We’re here.” Noya ended the non existing call before going to the door, opening it and seeing his mom. Noya gave her a weak smile, she returned one.

“Are you ready?” Noya just nodded before grabbing a coat and going out and closing the door behind him.

“Noya?” Fuck. Noya turned around and saw Asahi standing with empty hands, he was probably heading to the store. “Hey..” Asahi squinted his eyes and bit the inside of his lip. It was a move he did when he was a bit anxious for someone else.

“Oh, you must be Asahi! Noya has said a lot about you. I’m one of his mother.” Noya’s mom walked up to him and shook his hand. Asahi shook her hand as well and smiled. Asahi felt his face heat up slightly as he chuckled.

“Oh.. well it’s nice to meet you..!” Noya’s mom smiled and pulled back, looking at Noya. Noya was just looking at the ground. Asahi looked at him again and gulped softly.

“Is everything alright?” Noya’s mom looked at Asahi before she looked at Noya.

“You haven’t told him, right?” Noya just nodded. “Want me to?” Noya shook his head.

Asahi looked at the two. Surprised Noya wasn’t talking at all. Something must be really bothering him. Noya’s mom looked at Asahi again and gave him a slight smile.

“Yuu will tell you later.. He’s just.. very sad of what happened. We’ll be back in a few hours.” Noya finally looked up at Asahi, and saw his worried gaze. Noya just gave a slight smile before walking up to him and standing on his toes to press a soft kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry so much.. I’ll visit later.” Asahi nodded as he pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking down the stairs by himself. Noya sighed and smiled as he felt the tingle on his forehead.

“He’s a nice guy.” Noya’s mom said with a smile before putting an arm around him. “Let’s go..” Noya nodded and followed her to the car with his other mom and his siblings. They were all dressed nicely, his sister in a suit. He smiled at her.

“Not fair that your suit looks better then mine.”

“Sorry that I’m the coolest sibling out of us.” They both let out a chuckle before his sister put an arm around him. Noya bit his bottom lip and leaned into her touch, not wanting to cry already.

Noya was leaning onto her as the memories from a few years began to roll in.

He was in the car with his cousin, driving him home after they went to the movies. They were listening to music and chatting together, it was fun.

“Mom missed you, Yuu!” Noya laughed softly and shook his head as he drove in another lane.

“Sorry Akasuki! I’ll for sure join her birthday tomorrow! I’m really excited over our present.”

“Me too! Do you think she’ll love it?” Noya hummed and nodded. “For sure!”

They both chuckled before Akasuki sat back and relaxed. “You really are the coolest nephew someone could have, Yuu!”

“Hey man! Same counts for you!”

Before anyone could make another joke, they were suddenly hit with something to the car. A truck hit the car, specifically Akasuki’s side. The car flew a few meters before it landed on the top of the car. Noya had groaned and grabbed his head as he felt blood trickle down his head. How long was he out for..? He heard sirens and he groaned again.

He looked to his side as he gasped.

“Akasuki..?”

Noya reached out and grabbed his shoulder, his hand was already covered in blood. “Akasuki!!”

Noya screamed. After a few seconds the firemen had opened Noya’s side of the car, getting him out easily. But Akasuki was another story. Noya didn’t even notice his blood and pain.

He tried to get back to the car, wanting to help his nephew. The firemen had held him, he was hurt too, but the pain didn’t register just yet.

“P-please my nephew..! Akasuki!! Please answer me!!” Noya kept screaming. He saw Akasuki being pulled away from the car. His face was beaten. Everything was covered in blood. Noya felt his tears roll down faster as he was screaming and trying to tear himself away from the firemen.

“Akasuki!!!” he screamed. Face covered in blood, tears rolling down his face.

He didn’t move. Didn’t breathe.

Noya’s eyes widened. He..

He passed away from impact and blood loss.

Noya’s eyes were covered in fear. Regret.

Guilt.

Noya stopped moving in the hold. The firemen let him go as he dropped to his knees. Screaming and crying, the people around him helping him calm down.

Noya had to go to the hospital since he had a broken rib and leg. When he was in the hospital, he couldn’t stop crying.

His nephew died, and it was because of him.

When his family entered, he just started crying again. He couldn’t stop crying, and neither could they. When his aunt and uncle entered, he began sobbing even more. He kept yelling sorry.

Akasuki died because of him.

Noya looked up from the place he was standing, in front of his grave. He held the flowers he was holding close to his chest. It were his favorite flowers, Bluebells with Asters. He felt more tears roll down his cheek. Noya stepped forward and put the flowers on his grave.

He kneeled down and placed his hand on the grave, giving it one pat before getting up.

He sobbed in his arm as he walked back, his sister taking his arm and holding it closely. Everyone was crying. Noya took a shaky breath when everyone put their flowers on the grave.

He still couldn’t believe this actually happened. It was still all his fault.

“It’s not.” Noya looked up and he saw his sister looking at him while everyone was making their way back to the car.

“I can hear you thinking.. It’s not your fault.. it never has been..” She gave him a weak smile before opening her arms. Noya’s lip trembled and he gave her a hug, crying into her shoulder.

As Asahi was on the couch, he heard a knock on his door.

“It’s opened!” Asahi heard the door open and leaned over the couch to see who it was.

“It’s not safe for you to not lock the door.” Noya let out a soft chuckle and slipped off his shoes. He practically ran to the couch and flopped on top of Asahi. Asahi let out a small grunt before wrapping his arms around him. Noya nuzzled into his neck before a heavy sigh left his body.

“… You’re not okay hm?” Noya just nodded, and cuddled him closer. Asahi exhaled and grabbed the blanket that was next to them before putting it over them. Asahi’s hand went to his hair while the other one rested against his back. Noya hummed softly as Asahi massaged his scalp slightly.

“Want to tell me what’s up?” Asahi looked down as Noya nodded slightly.

“Can I tell it while laying down..?” “Sure, go for it..”

Asahi heard Noya’s voice was a bit strained, he already saw Noya had more red eyes.

“So.. remember when I told you about my cousin.. when we went to your forest place..?” Asahi hummed, still going through his hair and listening patiently.

“Today was the day he passed away a few years ago.” Ah, that explains it.

“But.. it was me.. who..” Asahi heard Noya’s voice drop and become a little shaky.

“Car crash.. and I was.. the driver..” and that was the trigger. Noya began the shake against Asahi, crying into his shoulder. Asahi wrapped his arms tighter around him and placed his head on top of Noya’s. Noya kept crying, before he tried gasping for air.

“Hey hey.. sit up..” Asahi pulled Noya in a sitting position on his lap, only now seeing how wrecked he was. Noya sobbed again before Asahi put his hands on his face. He pulled Noya close so that his lips were resting against his forehead.

“Breathe.. let it out, but try to breathe with me..” Asahi looked Noya in the eyes before they did a few breathing exercises. After Noya had calmed down a bit, Asahi kissed him on his cheek and wiped his tears away.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through.. But I bet it wasn’t your fault, Nishi..” Noya looked at Asahi before he wiped his own tears and rested his head against his shoulder before feeling two arms wrap around him.

“That’s why.. I never drive anymore.. I haven’t since that day..”

Noya sighed and let his eyes close. He was so tired, he didn’t get a lot of sleep and he cried almost the whole day. It was exhausting.

After staying in this position for a while, Asahi helping him calm down, Noya actually fell asleep against Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi noticed this and carefully placed Noya on his chest as he layed down himself. Asahi smiled weakly at the sleeping Noya and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m sorry love.. Sleep tight.” Asahi was sure Noya smiled in his sleep this time.

When Noya woke up, he felt something warm. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on Asahi’s chest. He looked up and saw that Asahi himself had fallen asleep as well. Noya smiled weakly and rubbed his eyes as they stung a bit. Noya looked at Asahi again before he let out a content sigh.

Asahi pouted slightly in his sleep, it was adorable. Noya smiled and pecked his lips before getting up carefully and going to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and sighed softly. He looked like a mess. He turned on the sink and splashed his own face.

When Noya returned, he saw that Asahi was still sleeping. He smiled and kept looking at him. He was beautiful.

Noya was in love.

Noya’s shoulder slumped as he walked to the kitchen with a groan. _How can someone be that fucking handsome!?_

Noya stretched slightly before opening the fridge to see if he can make anything for the both of them. Noya shrugged softly and decided to make some ramen. As he grabbed the vegetables he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Noya flinched slightly as Asahi put his head on his shoulder.

Noya smiled and leaned back into the touch. Asahi smiled and pressed a soft kiss against his neck.

“Did you sleep well?” Asahi smiled and looked at him from over his shoulder. Noya looked back at him and smiled, pecking his lips before putting the vegetables on the counter. “I really did.. thank you Asahi. I.. I needed that” Noya smiled weakly and turned around before he fully hugged him. Asahi embraced him and leaned his head on top of Noya’s.

“I hope you feel a bit better now.. You looked tired.” Asahi pulled back and put his hand on his cheek. Noya blushed and leaned into the touch. Noya smiled and hummed. “I’m okay now.. I guess” Noya looked up and saw Asahi smile.

“You’re getting really comfortable touching now hm? I’m really glad I can help you over this too, Asahi..” Asahi began to blush and let out a soft chuckle. “Y-yeah.. I guess we both help each other hm?” they both smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss. Noya sighed softly in their kiss and Asahi’s hands were on his shoulder.

When they pulled back, Noya smiled and pushed his face. “Now shoo! I’m trying to make dinner!!” Asahi let out a laugh and poked his side and stood next to him with a smile.

“And I’m trying to help you.”

“You’re distracting.” Asahi gasped. Noya let out a laugh.

Noya was glad he came to Asahi’s place after visiting the grave with his family. It really helped him distract himself.

As Noya began cutting up the vegetables, Asahi was in the end, just standing there. Noya side eyed him and raised a brow.

“You know you can help?” “But you look like you’re having fun Nishi. I’ll just be your support here..” Noya blushed and huffed before going back to cutting the vegetables.

In the end, they ate dinner on the couch. Asahi was pressed up against Noya as he ate his own ramen with delight.

“You’re surprisingly a good cook, you know?” Noya looked at him and swallowed the ramen. “Excuse me? What do you mean with ‘surprisingly’?” Asahi chuckled softly. “Dunno.. I wouldn’t be surprised if you burned something..” Noya chuckled softly and took another bite.

“That may have happened..” Asahi chuckled softly. “Knew it.”

They both ate in a comfortable silence further watching something that was on tv. When they both finished, Asahi took their bowls and did the dishes. When he came back, Noya was already laying down on the couch with a smile. Asahi smiled back and sat next to him, petting his hair.

“Do you.. maybe want to stay..?” Noya perked up and sat on his elbows. “Ah.. Y-you don’t have to you know..! I was just.. wondering..” Asahi stumbled out his words and Noya laughed softly.

“I’d like that..” Noya smiled and flopped on top of Asahi. They both let out a chuckle before Asahi wrapped his arms around Noya. “Great..”

They spent the next few hours watching tv. As it was time for bed, Asahi took off his clothing and just put some sweatpants on. Noya whistled and smacked his ass. Asahi let out a slight yelp and turned around with a red face. Noya laughed softly before he ran to the bed in only his underwear and layed down under the covers.

“Please spare me! But your ass was looking rather fine~” Noya heard Asahi groan as he turned the lights off. Noya chuckled and held up the blanket for Asahi. Asahi gave a quick thanks and turned off the little light by the bed. Asahi laid down and faced Noya on his side. Noya felt a hand on his face, smiling slightly.

“I’m sorry what you’ve been through today.. But.. I think you’re strong..” Asahi spoke. Noya looked at Asahi, barely making out the shape of his face. Before Noya could respond, Asahi continued.

“I know I suck at cheering people up.. but I’m proud of you for going.. I know it must be hard.. Just know I’m here for you..” Noya felt tears sting his eyes. He sighed and opened Asahi’s arms to place himself in his arms. Asahi smiled and hugged him tightly. Noya let out a content sigh and closed his eyes.

“I love you Asahi..”

Noya’s eyes flew open as he backed away and looked at him. Asahi looked at Noya as well.

“Sorry..! Fuck I should’ve known that was too early.. It just came out and-“ Noya was silenced by a kiss. His fears kind of washing away again. He kissed Asahi back for what it felt like it was ages. Asahi’s hand got to his head as he stroked his hair as they kissed.

Asahi pulled back first. Noya looked at him again, stroking his hand over his chest.

“I love you too, Yuu..”

Noya felt his heart stop and speed up at the same time. He let out a sigh and cuddled up close to him. Asahi smiled and hugged him tightly, blushing heavily himself.

“I love you so much.. In such a short time I really noticed you’re everything to me, Asahi.. You mean so much to me..” Noya felt Asahi’s heart pick up as well. Noya smiled and closed his eyes again.

“You mean so much to me too, Yuu. Now let’s sleep, you deserve a good rest.” Asahi kissed the top of his head and held him closer with a smile. “Goodnight..”

“Goodnight, Asahi..” Noya smiled and pecked his bicep before laying his head down again, falling asleep in almost an instant.

A few days later, Asahi, Noya and Suga had brought Suga’s stuff to Daichi’s place. Asahi looked around and smiled.

“I just noticed we haven’t really been to Daichi’s place before..”

“I have!” Suga winked and grabbed another bag before going to the bedroom to put his clothes there. Asahi just groaned while Noya let out a laugh.

“Do I have to be cautious of where I sit?”

“Asahi, if I told you, you would want to jump out of the window. .. on second thought-“ “AND that’s where this conversation ends!” all three of them let out a soft chuckle. Suga yawned and went to the kitchen to make tea.

“It’s also really sweet you’re able to pick up Daichi tomorrow Asahi.” “I never said-“ “Like, I appreciate it so much.”

Suga turned around with a sly grin and tea while Asahi sighed and shook his head. “Why do you always make me do this..” Noya chuckled before he grabbed a cup of tea from Suga and sat down at the table.

“Daichi has a really nice place..” Suga hummed and took a sip from his own tea.

“He uh.. He told me if I liked it.. I could move in..” Asahi gasped and Noya stared at him.

“That’s great Suga!” Suga smiled with a blush and looked around. “Yeah.. me too..” Suga smiled and kicked Asahi from under the table. He let out a yelp and looked at him.

“What was that for!?” “For teasing me for a long time before Dai and I got together.” Asahi groaned and rubbed his leg. Suga just grinned at him.

The next day, Asahi went to pick up Daichi from the hospital. He helped him get in the car and seated up. As Asahi drove to his house, Daichi let out a sigh.

“Holy shit I’ve never hated hospitals as much as this.. BULLSHIT.” Asahi flinched and stopped at a stop sign and looked over at Daichi. Daichi just glared back.

Asahi looked back on the road and drove further.

Arriving at Daichi’s place, Asahi helped him get on the couch before going to grab some stuff in the car with Suga.

“Your boyfriend is scary sometimes..” Suga looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You’re both scary sometimes.” Suga just laughed and elbowed Asahi’s side.

“I know! That’s why I like him so much.” Suga smiled and went back inside before saying goodbye to Asahi. Suga put everything into place before going to sit by Daichi’s side. He hugged him from his side and Daichi hugged him back with his good arm.

“Are you glad you’re back home?” Daichi hummed and kissed the top of Suga’s head. “Yeah.. especially with you..” Daichi smiled and saw Suga blush. Suga looked up and ruffled his head.

“hey..!” Suga just grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Medication time!” Suga quickly got up and grabbed the medicine with a glass of water and walked back to Daichi who just groaned.

“I hate taking medicine.” “And I hate seeing you in pain. Take it you ass.” Daichi let out a soft chuckle before he grabbed the medicine and took it with water. He groaned and gave the glass back to Suga.

“Also, since your bed is upstairs and the doctors told me even though you CAN walk, to avoid stairs. Don’t ask me why but they did. Soooo.. I put your bed in the other room.” Suga smiled and looked at Daichi.

“All by yourself..?” Suga nodded. “It’s only the mattress, but then you don’t really have to walk upstairs beside going to the shower, but I can help you with that.” Daichi smiled and grabbed Suga’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

Suga sighed softly and kissed him back, putting a hand on his cheek. Daichi pulled back and smiled at Suga.

“You’re literally the best, you know that?” Suga grinned and rolled his eyes. “Obviously!” they both chuckled.

“You know.. I’m really glad Asahi is finally doing well.. He really deserves it.” Suga smiled and leaned into Daichi’s touch and exhaled. Daichi nodded and leaned against Suga as well.

“Yeah.. they both deserve it..”

\------

~ A year later ~

Asahi was sitting comfortable on a chair, before he was pulled back by his hair. “Ow!! Yuu!!” Noya had grinned at him before giving him a quick kiss.

“Babe we need your strong and big body for these boxes.. Pleeaasseeeee..!” Asahi smiled and shook his head, still getting up.

A few months ago, Asahi and Noya had decided to move in together.

-

“Let’s move in together.” Noya looked at Asahi with a grin. Asahi tilted his head.

“You want to move in together?” Noya nodded eagerly. Asahi was taken back from this, they were just sitting in the park together. Noya took a bite from his sandwich and watched the ducks wander around. “You don’t have to agree.. But I thought it might be easier to afford one place instead of two. And since we’re already in the same place 24/7..” Noya looked back at Asahi with a smile.

“Yes.”

“REALLY!?”

Asahi smiled and nodded. “We’ll just get a bigger apartment maybe? I don’t think we really need a house of yet..” Noya was beaming with happiness before he hugged Asahi.

“Exactly!! Man I love you so much!!” Noya pecked Asahi’s lips and Asahi chuckled.

“How long have you been waiting to ask that?”

“…”

“Yuu?”

“4 weeks 3 days and 13 hours.”

Asahi let out a loud laugh as his head tipped back in laughter. Noya joined in on the laughter as well.

“Don’t laugh at me..! I know..!”

-

Asahi smiled back at the memory.

As of Suga and Daichi, they practically moved in with each other after Daichi was released from the hospital. Suga didn’t bother going back to his apartment and sorted everything out with Daichi while he was recovering.

Daichi was still a police officer, but he was only given the more peaceful shifts.

And yes, he went and is still going through therapy.

Asahi sighed softly as he grabbed another big box and brought it to their living room. He exhaled as he heard the laughter from both Tanaka and Noya in the hallway. Asahi smiled and looked around his.. no.. THEIR apartment.

Asahi and Noya did fit like a puzzle. They were somehow perfect for each other.

Asahi went back to the door, wanting to grab another moving box, only to be crushed by them. Asahi fell to the floor and groaned, rubbing his head.

“Asahi!! Sorry sorry!” Asahi opened his eyes as he saw Noya leaning over the boxes. Asahi began to laugh and pushed the boxes off of him. Noya looked at him concerned and tilted his head.

“What the hell are you laughing about? Are you hurt?” Asahi laughed even more.

“I’m good I’m good.. It’s just.. very funny how it has come full circle..”

Noya looked even more confused. Asahi got up by the help from Noya and Tanaka and smiled at Noya as he got up.

“We met each other when you crushed me under your moving boxes.. and now we move in together and you crush me with moving boxes.. again.”

Oh.

Noya began to laugh as he finally understood it. Asahi laughed as well as he leaned against the wall. Tanaka joined in for the laughter as well.

“Man I didn’t even realize that!!” Asahi smiled as he wiped a tear away from his eyes.

They both looked at each other with a smile. Asahi reached out for Noya’s hand and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. Noya reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I love you so much Yuu.. You’re the best that could’ve happened to me..”

Noya beamed and tilted his head slightly.

“And I really love you too Asahi. You’re also the best that has ever happened to me. I can’t imagine how boring my life would be without you.. and just.. fuck I just love you so much..”

Asahi smiled at Noya before he pulled him closer and slowly kissed him on the lips like they’re used to. Noya smiled in the kiss as he went through his hair with his hand. Luckily for Noya, Asahi let his hair down more frequent. They pulled back after a while and just looked at each other.

“I love you, Asahi.”

“I love you too, Yuu. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I guess that was it!!  
> I might make another part where asanoya FULLY gets settled (if yk what I mean lol)  
> BUT!! Thank you guys so much for reading this, it has been such a pleasure writing it! I'm very happy I got to finish it. but I'm also really sad that it has come to an end!
> 
> But that doesnt mean I'll stop writing fanfics!!
> 
> I just wanna thank everyone that has been with me on this journey, and I hope this end was worth the wait!!!  
> and sorry for the whole lot of emotions! :P
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
